Sort Tordu
by Haystack8190
Summary: COMPLETE! No one said being 16 would be easy and for Draco and Hermione their worlds are turned upside down. Draco's mother and Hermione's parents are all murdered by Lucius. Now what happens when they fall in love?OOtP spoiler!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: The title of the book Sort Tordu means "Twisted Fate" in French. Just thought I'd let you know so you didn't think I'd made up some weird title.)  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy's mother is murdered by his father. Hermione Granger's parents are murdered by Lucius, what happens when Draco and Hermione start to have feelings for each other? And what happens when Hermione finds out that Draco's father killed her parents?! My first Harry Potter fic! Read and Review!  
  
Time: 6th year  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting mentioned. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. Stinks doesn't it?! lol.anyway here's the story.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE MAN HE ONCE CALLED FATHER  
  
Draco Malfoy violently woke up to a bloodcurdling, scream. He rubbed the sweat beads off of his forehead as he remembered the nightmare he had just had. She was dead. She was dead. But who was it? Draco scrunched up his face, attempting to remember when his thoughts were disrupted once again when another scream came from downstairs. He was suddenly awake. You would think that Draco, of all people, would be used to screams of death, but not in the middle of the night in his home. No one is here but father, mother and me. Well besides the house elves but they hardly count as anything. Draco thought to himself.  
  
He hastily got up, went downstairs and followed the sound of desperate crying and whimpering to. his parent's quarters. Draco froze where he was. To enter their room without permission, to report something unimportant as a scream, would certainly result in my punishment. Draco thought about the matter and finally decided to enter.  
  
Throughout the entire Manor, certain features were quite common. Darkness and Cold. Almost every room had a shadow and a certain temperature individual to the room. Draco was not prepared for the sight he saw when he very carefully opened the door to his parents room. His father, the man he idolized, was standing over his mother who was lying on the floor.  
  
"One last chance, Narcissa." No sound except a whimper came out of the elegant woman. "No? Nothing? All right then, you leave me no choice. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius's wand emitted the much-feared flash of green light. The spell struck Narcissa and with a final scream, she laid motionless, never to move again. And with that, Lucius disapparated with a pop. "Noo!" Draco rushed inside the room, to his dead mother.  
  
Narcissa laid in her beautiful, light blue, silk, nightgown covered with her red, mink lined robe with her eyes open. Draco, unable to do anything but stand over her and look, was shocked. His gray eyes widen and his already pale skin turned white. He breathed fast, and finally slumped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning against the bed for support. For the first time in years, Draco Malfoy cried. He killed her. My father killed my mother. How could he? Why would he do such a thing to her?  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco didn't need to look up to know to whom the icy voice belonged.  
  
"You killed her" Draco spat, voice filled with venom, eyes never leaving his dead mother's body.  
  
"I did what our Lord would want me to do" Lucius replied with a calm and cold voice.  
  
"But why?" Draco asked, shamefully wiping away his tears. Lucius didn't notice.  
  
"Because son, your mother was a weakling." When Draco didn't say anything, he continued, "She wasn't loyal to Our Lord. Not like I know you will be" With this, he placed a cold hand on Draco's shoulder and making him shiver. "You've made me very proud indeed, but next year when you receive your mark of loyalty, I will be the most proud. You're mother was a foolhardy old woman who never lived in reality. She never acknowledged the Dark Lord either. She deserved to die." In that moment, Draco Malfoy's eye's clouded over, and he hated his father with a hatred so strong, that it was taking every muscle in his body to keep him from killing the man. Draco sniffed and it was then that Lucius saw that Draco had been crying.  
  
"Ohhh" Lucius said, drawing out the word in such a way that it would make anybody's blood run cold. "I see that we have a crybaby here, do we?" Draco's eyes widened with shock, knowing full well what was coming. "Is that so Draco?" Suddenly, Lucius's foot jabbed Draco in the ribs.  
  
"Ah!" Draco yelped in pain as he rolled over, clutching his side.  
  
"My son does NOT cry." Lucius yelled as he kicked Draco with each word. "You weakling, have I taught you NOTHING!" At the final kick, Draco inhaled quickly, gasping for air, the pain exceeding what he could handle. Moaning, Draco rolled over to find Lucius looking out the window calmly, as if nothing had happened. It was like that for a few minutes, Draco still holding his side guessing that he had a broken rib or two, and Lucius staring out the window. Finally Lucius spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"I found your mother writing to that old git, Dumbledore, about our attack tomorrow evening on the Muggles. You WILL be attending and partaking in the assignment, though my faith in you is wavering. I hope I am wrong or else you know what will happen." With a swish of his cloak, Lucius left leaving Draco with questions, pain, his mother's corpse and with a newfound hatred towards that man he once called father.  
  
Mother was on Dumbledore's side? How could she? Traitor! Then the depth of what he said sunk in and he thought instead. I would rather die than fight on the same side as that disgusting, twisted man. He's filled me with nothing but promises he's never kept. He's nothing but a murderer. Even if it means my switching sides or death, I'll do anything to get back at him. One day, I swear to it, I'll get my revenge. And with that, Draco closed his dead mother's eyes, and walked away leaving his past behind him.  
  
(A/N Hope you all liked it! My first Harry Potter fic so be gentle! Review! Thanks for reading!) 


	2. Chapter Two: From day to night

(A/N: Hope you all liked the first chapter! Review please!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or setting, only the plot.  
  
Onto the story.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: From day to night  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to a soft tapping at her window. Without wasting a moment she threw open the window, letting in Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy white owl, who stood at the moment, with her leg out waiting for Hermione to take the letter. As she did she smiled.  
  
Dear Hermione, I honestly don't know why mum makes me write you since it's the same year after year and I just repeat the same stuff over and over again but anyway.we want you to come to the Burrow today, probably 'round ten, go ahead and bring all your stuff for school. See? I bet you a sack full of galleons that you already knew all of that. It really is a waste of time and energy but oh well. Can't wait to see you! Ron  
  
PS. In case you haven't noticed Harry's let me use Hedwig.  
  
Ron always did hate to write letters but Hermione did agree with him this time that it was a waste. She already knew everything in the letter having this be their 6th year and had packed her trunk last night.  
  
Hermione had changed much over the years. Her once bushy hair was light brown, long, and always looked as if she had curled it. Her "buck" teeth were perfectly straight and white. She was perfect.  
  
"Hermione, come down here and have a spot of breakfast!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Can't Mum! Ron and Harry are expecting me at the Burrow" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Herm-" Katherine Granger began  
  
"Hermione!" Her father shouted "We're not letting you leave this house until you have something to eat!"  
  
"Fine" Hermione said as she popped some toast into her mouth. "Happy now?" she said jokingly.  
  
"Yes" Her parents said at the same time.  
  
"Well got to go! I'll write you ya!" she said as she kissed them both on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Hermione. Love you"  
  
"Love you too. The Burrow!" Hermione yelled as she threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron were lazily playing Wizard chess and Ron had beat Harry again. "Check" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Blimey" Harry said annoyed, yet awed that Ron could beat him yet again.  
  
"Checkm-"  
  
Boom! A Crash was heard from downstairs.  
  
"There's only one person who that could be," Ron said with a smile on his face  
  
"C'mon let's go" Harry said matching Ron's silly grin.  
  
Hermione had just picked herself up when Harry and Ron came bounding down the stairs.  
  
*oof!* "Really you two, no one could tell you were sixteen acting like that!" Hermione scolded, smiling widely though as well.  
  
Ron and Harry had both grown much taller over the summer and were exceedingly more handsome then Hermione had noticed last year.  
  
Harry's bright emerald eyes shone with happiness and his raven, black hair was much longer than last year. Harry was presumably taller than Ron but only by a few inches. Apparently Harry had not taken Ron's advice and gotten contacts over the summer, he had kept his round glasses that looked to be cracked again.  
  
Ron's hair had become a lighter shade of red, he looked to be about just south of 6 foot, and his eyes shone with happiness as well.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione we're just so glad to see you. Though I must admit it was bloody well timing. Couldn't have planned it better myself." Harry grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master Draco! Wake up please sir!"  
  
"wh-what" Draco said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and meeting the face of Pixie, one of the many house elves in Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Your father wishes you to get up and get dressed and then meet him in the parlor please sir" the little house elf cried.  
  
"But bloody hell! Its 3 in the morning!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's that I hear?" Mrs. Weasely's voice sounded from the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione's here mum" Ron answered  
  
"Hermione dear! How good to see you! How have you been sweet?" Mrs. Weasley said sweetly as she embraced Hermione.  
  
"I've been fine thank you," she answered  
  
"Hermione!!" Hermione turned around to see Ginny Weasley running to her.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged the red head. "It's been so long!"  
  
"Tell me about it, being stuck all summer with these two!" Ginny teased motioning towards Harry and Ron who stood there grinning. "But look at you! You look fabulous! You have got to tell me what spell you use on your hair!" Ginny squealed as Ron and Harry rolled their eyes  
  
"Girls!" Ron said, "I swear, these two never change"  
  
"I guess we'll leave you ladies to talk" Harry said with a wink "C'mon Ron lets finish our game."  
  
"So.?!" Hermione egged once the boys were gone  
  
"So what?" Ginny asked  
  
"You and Harry! Has anything happened between you two" Hermione said eagerly, sitting on the edge of her chair  
  
"No nothing much" Ginny said with a smile "He only asked me to be his girlfriend" At this Hermione broke into a huge smile and shrieked.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After a wonderful day of catching up with Ginny, Harry and Ron and a fantastic dinner, (courtesy to Mrs. Weasley) Hermione couldn't have been happier. She went to bed completely content, nothing could go wrong now. 


	3. Chapter Three: Now I know how you feel

(A/N: I can't believe I did this!!! I haven't read through my story full through yet and when I finally did, I realized that I didn't put this chapter in...it kinda explains a lot!! Oops! Sorry to everyone!!!! I just added the old chapter three to it too...sorry if it confuses everyone!!!!!!!!! Enjoy...hope it explains some stuff! Luv ya, Haystack!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THREE (NEW): THE ATTACK  
  
Draco still couldn't believe that it was happening. The long talked and planned about attack on the Muggles was happening. Each death eater was eagerly looking foreword to their assigned houses where they were told to kill everyone in sight, well every one except Draco. The thought of it made him sick. But what was he to do? Save the muggles instead? The subject was laughable.  
  
"Draco! Come on son! Pay attention!" Lucius yelled. Just looking at the man filled Draco with enough hatred to kill Voldemort himself! Though Draco was stubborn, he was not stupid.  
  
"Go!" Wormtail gave the signal and all the Death Eaters went. Draco watched with horror as he saw his own father rush into a house, yell the killing curse, and rush onto another. Muggles were running into the streets. Children were crying. Houses were burning. Nothing but the screams of Death filled the night. Draco felt awful as he could do nothing but watch.  
  
Suddenly he saw a name that he recognized. A simple name that made Draco's fists tighten so hard that blood was being cut off. The name on that mailbox: Granger. Part of the "Golden Trio" The bushy haired, buck toothed, bookworm who was the one he always came second to. The Mudblood. Years of hate started boiling in his veins, ready to explode. But Lucius caught his attention.  
  
Lucius was running into the house, and Draco, without thinking followed him. He hid among the shadows and entered the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darling wake up!" Guy Granger exclaimed  
  
"What! What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's these dark masked people. They're killing everyone."  
  
Hermione's Mother rushed to the window and sure enough, dark robed figures would enter homes, yell something, and screams would echo. She gasped and felt her heart stop beating.  
  
"Honey, These aren't people of our kind. They're from Hermione's world. The wizarding World!" She shrieked with horror. "Its those Death Eaters!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius quietly gave the place a look through and slowly but silently, started climbing the stairs, with Draco following right behind. As Lucius was almost there, he stepped on the 4th step to the top, and it emitted a squeak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her heart had never beat so fast. Her palms had never been so clammy. She had never been more afraid in her life. Katherine Granger didn't know what to do. She and her husband held each other and that's when it happened. *Squeak!*  
  
"Oh my Lord! They're here! They're here! They're in our house!" She shrieked.  
  
"Calm down!! They're going to hear you!" Hermione's father snapped as he put his hand over her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They both heard the shriek. Draco's sharp intake of breath made Lucius turn around. He looked in all directions, making a circle around himself, eyes squinting to see. Please don't see me Draco prayed Please don't see me Reassuring himself that nothing was there, Lucius continued up the steps. Merlin that was close Draco thought. Lucius looked at the 4 doors before him. He walked up to the first door and put his ear to it. Draco listened hard for what Lucius might hear. Nothing. But then the closer Draco got to the door the more he could hear...Breathing. Deep breathing. Panicked breathing. No don't! Stop it! He hears you! But it was too late. The famous Malfoy smirk spread across Lucius's face. His hand reached out and slowly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ever so slowly...she watched with horror, eyes growing wide as ever, as the doorknob slowly turned. Katharine squeezed her eyes shut knowing that the moment had come. All I want is one more minute. One more minute with Hermione. To tell her how much I love her and how sad I am that I'll have to die like this, leaving her orphaned. She waited for the inevitable.  
  
But it didn't come. Guy had jumped up, grabbed a chair, and blocked the door. The man who was trying to get in was screaming "filthy mudbloods! Stupid muggles!"  
  
This was her moment. She grabbed some paper and hastily scribbled a note to Hermione in hope beyond hope, someone would find it, or one of those wizard owls could deliver it to her.  
  
I'm so sorry that your we had to leave you like this. I just want you to know that we love you more than you could ever imagine. We are so proud of you.  
  
At that moment, the chair gave way and Hermione's parents caught a single glimpse of their killer before he yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco, still in the shadows, felt his heart skip a beat or two. Why am I so concerned about Grangers family? She's that mudblood I've hated for years! That's when the thought occurred to him. Granger. He had completely forgotten about Granger herself. Though Draco still hated her, he wasn't about to watch the death of someone else he knew.  
  
As quickly and quietly as he could he raced to the other end of the hallway. It was not hard to figure out. The door to her room had a sign that said Hermione on it. He threw open the door and did a quick scan of the room. No Granger. That's when he heard two screams.  
  
He ran out of her bedroom, into the hall, and to the previous room where Lucius had so violently tried to get into. The door was wide open and there laid Granger's Parents. Dead. Lucius was gone. There was something about seeing dead people that affected Draco. Shaking, he sat upon the bed.  
  
The window was open and a soft breeze came through making Draco shiver. But something fluttered about on the floor. Curious, Draco slowly got up and bent over to pick it up. Scanning it he made two neat folds he put it in his pocket, to give to Granger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (A/N: Alright here is where the new chapter three ends and the old chapter three begins!)  
  
CHAPTER THREE (OLD): Now I know how you feel  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Hermione wake up! NOW!"  
  
"What??! You guys, its in the middle of the night" Hermione said. It was then that she noticed their faces, illuminated only by the wand Ron held. Harry's eyes held nothing but sadness. Ron's eyes were urgent and nervous. "What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"Just C'mon, follow us downstairs." Without another word, Hermione nodded and followed them downstairs where the entire Weasley family was waiting.  
  
Molly Weasley was sitting in a chair crying. Arthur Weasley was pacing back and forth nervously. Fred and George were sitting with their heads in their hands. Ginny's knees were pulled up to her chest and she was crying.  
  
"What's happened? Someone tell me please." Hermione said as she looked at Mrs. Weasley. At this Mrs. Weasley burst into another set of sobs and shook her head. "Ginny?" Hermione asked urgently.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione" Ginny managed to get out.  
  
"Ron? Harry? Fred? George?" When no one answered Hermione sunk into a nearby chair and looked at her hands.  
  
Molly hit Arthur and he began speaking, obviously very nervous. "Uh...Hermione...uh" Hermione's head snapped up at the mention of her name  
  
"You see Hermione, Voldemort and his followers attacked a muggle town tonight." Hermione gasped.  
  
"How are mum and dad?"  
  
"Well you see Hermione that's the thing..."  
  
"Tell me that they're okay...tell me that they're fine" Hermione said, eyes brimming with tears  
  
"I uh...Hermione your parents were killed in the attack. I'm so sorry. "  
  
Tears began to silently roll down Hermione's cheeks. She leaned back into the chair and wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth crying silently. Hermione had never felt so much pain.  
  
They're gone her brain said. They can't be her heart replied.  
  
"Shh..." Ron softly said, wiping a tear away from Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Its okay, we're here," Harry said gently as he pulled her into a hug. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"Now I know how you feel Harry." Hermione whispered, as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Hogwarts

(A/N: Hey, as you all can see, I'm redoing the story...not completely no worries! Just scenes and stuff, so yea I added another scene with Dumbledore that I'd meant to get in there! Sorry for the confusion...enjoy! Luv ya Haystack)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOUR: HOGWARTS  
  
It was raining on September 1st. It matched Hermione's mood perfectly. The past few days had been a nightmare. When her parents died, part of Hermione had died with them.  
  
Since meeting Harry and Ron, Hermione had become outgoing and talkative, now she went back to who she was before she meeting then; shy and reserved. She stayed locked away from everyone, not being able to stand more than 5 minutes with a person. Once upon a time, her bright chocolate eyes would be dancing with laughter but looking into her eyes now, it was like looking at a black hole; absolutely nothing. You could see her grief, sadness, hopelessness, regret, depression, and pain with one quick glance in her eyes.  
  
She had planned to go to Diagon Ally with the others, but Hermione didn't think she could handle being around so many people so soon. Mrs. Weasley graciously offered to buy her books and supplies and Hermione accepted. Last night had been her last night at the Burrow and the night had been spent packing up for school the next morning. Mr. Weasley had packed the trunks into their car, and all had made it to platform 9 3/4 easily.  
  
Harry and Ron had been exceedingly worried about her, many a time throwing her a concerned look. They never pressed her to talk or spend time with them. They would sit with each other and though they never said a word, it was like having a conversation. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley however, were overly nice to her, and Hermione didn't like being treated differently.  
  
But here Hermione was sitting now, looking at England's countryside roll by, through the Hogwarts Express window. Ron was eating candy he bought off the trolley. Harry was looking at the cards Ron had got in his Chocolate frogs. Ginny was playing with a lock of her hair, Luna was reading another issue of The Quibbler, and Neville was stroking Trevor, his toad's, head.  
  
Silence. Hermione had gotten used to it. She looked fondly at all her friends. She knew they were being quiet for her and she appreciated that. What did I do to deserve such friends? She wondered as she smiled. Ron looked up and saw her smiling at them. He grinned  
  
"'Been looking for that for a while. 'Bout time huh Harry?" Ron said as he broke the silence causing Neville to smash Trevor.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said.  
  
"Hermione. I looked up and saw her smiling at us. I just said that we've missed that." Ron said as he laughed and gave Hermione his over- exaggerated, tooth grin.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Anytime 'Mione, you know that we're always here for you right?" Harry asked  
  
"HOGWARTS!" the loudspeaker said. Announcing the arrival to the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a sharp knock on Professor Dumbledore's door. "Come in" he called out. Severus Snape entered. "Why Severus, how good of you to drop by! Sherbert Lemon?" Dumbledore said with that familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
"No thank you Headmaster. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"Sit down then, Severus." Snape remained standing.  
  
"We just got informed that Voldemort and his followers have attacked a Muggle Town outside of London. Apparently many muggles were killed."  
  
Dumbledore eye's widened with shock and sadness and sighed, looking his age for once. "How many casualties?"  
  
"Sixteen sir." At this the Headmaster put his head in his hands  
  
"Has the ministry been notified?"  
  
"Yes sir, but I'm afraid I have more bad news." Snape said. Dumbledore looked up, eyes telling Snape to continue. "You see two of the people among the casualties are Miss Grangers parents"  
  
"Severus, call an emergency meeting with the staff in my office"  
  
"Of course Headmaster."  
  
20 minutes later, the teachers of Hogwarts were assembled in Dumbledore's office. He began, "I'm not sure who has been informed yet, but Voldemort and his followers attacked a muggle town last night and killed 16 people."  
  
A gasp emerged from the teachers and many flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
"The only student in Hogwarts affected is Miss Granger. She lost *both parents in the attack. Be especially understanding if Miss Granger is not at her normally outstanding standard. That said, I have other news. As many of you know, Slytherin is known for intelligent and cunning students, but nonetheless, many minds have been molded by influence of their parents. It has been my goal throughout life to decrease that number of students that are emitted into Voldemort's circle. Now, more than ever, we must try to encourage unity between the houses. I just want to encourage all of you to dissolve bickering or special dislike among the students. In times like this, we need to be especially strong. That is all, you may go" Dumbledore concluded.  
  
When all the teachers had left, Dumbledore sighed and walked to the window, and watched the students entering the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the "golden trio" climbed into a carriage, the others followed too.  
  
"How are you doing Hermione?" Ginny asked, sounding exactly like Mrs. Weasley. But sounding nervous bringing up the topic of her parents and the attack.  
  
"I've been better." She replied simply, not saying anything else, wishing to drop the subject.  
  
"I'm really really sorry about your parents Hermione." Neville said sounding uneasy, silently wishing to drop the subject as well.  
  
Hermione sighed, said "Thanks Neville" and turned to her left to look out the window.  
  
Sensing the tension Ron said, "hey look, we're back"  
  
Hermione switched sides to get a better view and immediately got Goosebumps. The sight of the castle all lit up like that was... was...magical!  
  
The rest of the evening passed like normal. Well besides the empty feeling in Hermione's heart. She watched the 1st years being sorted and secretly longed to be 11 again. Everything was so simple then, life wasn't so complicated.  
  
Dumbledore made his announcements as usual. Then, the amazing feast appeared, to the delight of many. They ate the feast until their stomachs could hold no more, or in the case of Crabbe and Goyle, threw up. By then, most were rubbing their tired eyes or yawning, completely satisfied with the evening.  
  
Hermione still wasn't sure how to handle people asking about her summer, the attack, her parents, and such. There were some things she couldn't learn from a book. Harry and Ron probably noticed because once they were in their common room, before they split to go to their dormitories, Harry whispered in her ear. "Only when your ready" and Ron gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
Hermione entered her dormitory and was greeted by silence and sad looks from each of her roommates. Some were crying. "What?" She asked  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Lavender said, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she hugged Hermione. Soon, everyone followed her lead. But it was too much for Hermione to take.  
  
"I'm fine really," she said escaping Lavender's grasp "just leave me alone please." But seeing their hurt expressions she added, "I appreciate it though. Goodnight." And with that, Hermione went to bed. 


	5. Chapter Five: Breakfast

CHAPTER 5: Breakfast  
  
The next morning at breakfast, word had gotten round the school, and Hermione was bombarded with sad glances, pity, and whispers wherever she went.  
  
Hermione passed by some Hufflepuff 3rd years as she heard one of them say, "That's her. That's the girl I was telling you about. I heard her parents didn't just die. They were tortured" as a gasp was heard from her friend "yea, that's what I heard, by he-who-must-not-be-named himself"  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she resisted the urge to yell at them and correct their mistakes. She looked over at Harry and Ron and both of her friends were oblivious to her face as she sat down.  
  
Schedules were handed out as groans were heard around the Great Hall. "Bloody Hell this isn't fair!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Double Potions with Slytherins! Their trying to punish us I know it!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. One person stood out easily from the rest of the other Slytherins. Malfoy, with his silver blonde hair. The ferret. A smile emerged from Hermione's lips as she thought of the nickname.  
  
Hatred Hermione had never known before surged towards the Slytherins for everything they represented. For all she knew, their fathers could have killed her parents.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Earth to Hermione!" Ron waved his hands in front of her face. "You've got to stop glaring at the Slytherins. I hate them too, but you seriously look as if you're going to go over there and kill one of them. Malfoy's been staring at your for an uncomfortable period of time now." Hermione looked over at him, and sure enough, Malfoy immediately turned the other way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had been watching her ever since she came back. He noticed the change in her; everyone did, though no one said anything about it. Her sad and vacant expressions, the emotions in her eyes, how she only talked to Harry, Ron, Ginny and occasionally Luna and Neville. She seemed so.how to put it?.angry. Guilt, he had never known before, swept over him. He HAD to do something, but what?  
  
Its not like I could suddenly stroll over to the Gryffindor table and say, "Oh Hermione, I'm really not mean anymore. I've changed over the summer. I'm sorry bout your parents. Oh by the way, my father is the one who caused you all this pain. Without him, you would still have your parents."  
  
He watched her turn around, scroll down the line of Slytherins, glaring all the while. She paused and glared all the harder when she came to him. Oh God, this is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, are you sure that your okay? You don't look too well." Neville asked  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione said, exasperated "Come on you guys, we don't want to be late to Potions"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry begged  
  
"Lets go!" she snapped. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched her snap at Ron and Harry and leave in a haste. They followed slowly behind, exchanging glances.  
  
My god, Granger really *has changed. I've never seen her snap at the "wonder boys before Draco thought. Once again Draco felt guilty. Seeing her act this way convinced Draco of what he had suspected earlier. That she would be blame the world for her parent's death.  
  
Why am I so concerned over the mudblood? It's not like I* did anything. The voice inside his head said.  
  
Well the least you can do is tell her that you're sorry. His conscience said. That was it! He would just say that he was sorry that her parents died. An innocent comment. He'd try to catch her before Potions. 


	6. Chapter Six: Le Combat

Disclaimer: I'm so bad I forgot disclaimers in two of my last chapters! Oh well, here it is. I do not own any of the characters or setting mentioned in this chapter or the two chapters before it.  
  
A/N: By the way, this chapter I couldn't think of a good title for so I switched back to my French thingy. This chapter means "The fight" easy enough huh? Lol! Hope you like it so far! Thanks a million for all who have reviewed! Now onto the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER SIX: Le Combat  
  
Hermione hurried down the long corridor with Ron and Harry right behind her as students were filing in to the classroom already.  
  
"Whoa, hold up Hermione!" Harry said, as she was about to enter the classroom.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"What was that back there in the Great Hall?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, today's a rough day for me. I didn't mean to take it out on you two" Hermione said  
  
"Its alright 'Mione we understand. Just remember that we're here for you okay?" Harry said  
  
"I know" she replied  
  
It was then that she realized that Malfoy was standing there. Harry and Ron immediately glared. "What do you want ferret?" Harry asked  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want ferret?" Harry asked  
  
Great! Why did Potty have to go make that remark? Now if I'm nice there obviously going to think something is up. Draco thought.  
  
"I'd shut up if I were you" Draco said with an icy voice that resembled his father. "I want to talk to Granger here"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ron shouted as Harry held him back.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Hermione said, mimicking his tone and returning his glare.  
  
Just my luck how do I suddenly become considerate after being mean huh? Draco thought.  
  
He motioned for her to follow him and she did for one reason only: she was curious.  
  
"Hermione! What in bloody hell do you think your doing?!" Ron yelled  
  
"Ron, I can take care of myself!" she replied. Draco led her to the small corridor near Snape's classroom.  
  
After about a minute or of silence she said, "Well if you don't mind I have a class to go to and plenty of other better ways to spend my time then talk to you" She turned and started to walk away when he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him  
  
"Look I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry your parents died," he hissed at her. Her eyes widened in shock. She looked at him curiously, with her eyebrows furrowed, searching his face, but it quickly developed into a glare  
  
Why didn't I say it nicely? Draco mentally slapped himself. But on the other hand why does she have to be so nasty about it? Draco thought.  
  
But apparently he'd said the wrong thing, or the wrong way. Tears started welling in her eyes. Suddenly she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"How dare you! You come here and insult me and my friends and make fun of the fact that both of my parents are dead! You think its funny seeing someone grieving? Well its not! You're a disgusting, twisted, prat and I hate you!!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs  
  
Well you could easily say that Draco was taken aback. How dare she! She yells at me for trying to be nice to her! Bloody Hell this just keeps getting worse! He thought to himself.  
  
"Well you know what? I meant what I said. I AM sorry about your parents. But instead of accepting it like you did with everyone else you decide to slap me and yell at me!"  
  
This time it was Hermione's turn to be taken aback. "Well guess what Malfoy, I have news for you. You're NOT everybody else!" Hermione screamed, tears certainly rolling down her cheeks now.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a rough but cold voice asked. Hermione let out a small gasp.  
  
"Professor Snape I'm so sorry" Hermione said as she sniffed.  
  
"5 points from Slytherin *and Gryffindor for being late to my class on the first day." Snape said. Hermione nodded and Draco only stared at the black and greasy haired professor. "Get inside right now before I take more points off.  
  
Hermione hurried off and entered the classroom, much to the quizzing looks from Harry and Ron. The boys both realized that Hermione had been crying and tried to comfort her from their seats two rows behind her. Draco Malfoy entered unnoticed by everyone except Pansy Parkinson who yelled "Dracie Poo your back. I was getting worried" from the other side of the room.  
  
"Now class we're going to start this year off with a project." The class groaned. "Silence! Since this is your sixth year at Hogwarts, I must begin preparing you for your NEWTS that you will take next year. The first thing we will be studying is the Tihaferdon potion. Does anyone know what this potion does? Yes, Draco?" Snape said  
  
"The Tihaferdon potion is very much like the mirror of Erised and Veritaserum combined. The drinker tells what the desires of their heart are." Draco answered  
  
"Very good. 10 points to Slytherin. We will brewing this potion, starting tomorrow. It takes about 2 weeks to make and quite a lot of time is spent waiting for it to boil, so you will be doing research and writing a 3-foot long report on the potion as well. Any Questions?" No one said anything "okay then, I will now assign your partners"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N: Snape's POV)  
  
Partners, Partners. Dumbledore encouraged unity between houses. Hmm.how about Potter and Bulstrode..no she's somewhat smart, not enough punishment...Potter and ah! Malfoy! Very good! Snape looked up and saw not the usual glare from Potter and Malfoy but from *Granger to Malfoy. That's certainly interesting, they were fighting in the hallway this morning too Snape thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone knew that Professor Snape paired people up extremely brutally. It was as if he *liked* watching people suffer.  
  
"Potter and Parkinson," Snape announced. Harry slapped his head and moaned. "Bulstrode and Finnegan, Weasley and Goyle," Ron sighed dramatically "Crabbe and Longbottom," Neville looked scared "Zabini and Brown, Patil and Montauge, Granger and Malfoy,"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it! Of all people in the class and all the people in Slytherin she just HAD to get paired with that.words couldn't express her hatred towards him. Ron and Harry gave her understanding glances and weak smiles.  
  
This day just couldn't get any worse. He's absolutely heartless. He can't and wouldn't ever attempt to understand what it was like to loose a parent.. But the bell interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Its alright Hermione, its not like we're going to be strolling through the park either" Ron said, attempting to comfort her.  
  
"Ugh! Don't even talk about him," Hermione said  
  
"Speaking of ferret, what did he say to you before class?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
"He..He..He made fun of the fact that my parents died" Hermione said quietly. It hurt for her to remember it.  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Harry and Ron said at the same time  
  
"Violence is not the answer you two" Hermione reminded them, knowing her best friends only too well.  
  
"Yea whatever" Ron said, making his hand into a fist. "That pureblood prat is *going* to get it" During normal circumstances, Harry would have held Ron back but he too was making a fist with his hand.  
  
"Fine. You two go beat up Malfoy and get killed by the rest of Slytherin and then *if* you survive get expelled. Then you won't be able to get a job since practically nobody accepts someone without seven years of school and you'll become beggars on the side of the street and live in a cardboard box." Hermione said dramatically, but she knew how to get them to listen to her.  
  
"You're right Hermione. Sorry, C'mon Ron, let's go" Harry said as he looped arms with Hermione and she with Ron and they walked like that all the way to Transfiguration. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Leaning

(A/N: Hope you like it! Thanks to those who reviewed!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting described in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: LEANING  
  
Everybody dreaded Potions the next day, but nobody dreaded it more than Hermione Granger. She would have to be with that prat for the next two weeks. Upon arrival to Potions, she gathered with all the other Gryffindors for as long as possible until Snape arrived in the classroom.  
  
"Good morning, as surely you all remember, we will begin brewing the Tihaferdon potion today. Now would you all switch seats next to your partner." Seeing as Malfoy wouldn't move Hermione sighed and gathered her things, making her way over to the ferret.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the first half an hour no words were muttered to one another except instructions and ingredients but by then neither one could stand much more silence.  
  
"So you *really* enjoy watching people suffer?" Hermione asked with a tone as icy as Lucius himself, trying to make conversation.  
  
"No for your information, I don't. And I told you yesterday that I meant what I said," Draco replied calmly "Pass the roots"  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. He couldn't have meant it. He was Malfoy, the muggle hater. Why on earth would he care about her parents; her? "Well if you didn't intend to make fun why did you say it?" she asked. The icy tone gone since she was now naturally curious.  
  
"Goodness Granger for a know-it-all you sure are thick." Malfoy said jokingly as he sat down, waiting for the potion to boil. Draco turned around and faced her, and without thinking the distance between their faces became only about a foot apart. "I meant what I said," he said softly almost to a whisper, looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. She met his gaze, entranced by his cloudy gray ones. Suddenly she could see that he was telling the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry remember" he replied entranced by her eyes, putting a lock of hair behind her ears. To Hermione's horror she saw Ron and Harry out of the corner of her eyes, gaping at her, with their mouth wide open.  
  
Ignoring her friends, she smiled up at him. "Thanks"  
  
To Hermione's surprise, he smiled. A genuine smile that Hermione had never seen before. It had always clouded over by that famous Malfoy smirk. "Your welcome" And with that, the bell rung. Malfoy left, and Hermione was left to deal with the horror-stricken faces of her two best friends.  
  
"What?" she asked expectantly  
  
"Wh- uh- te-pwf-" Ron tried to get words out of his mouth but nothing worked. It was Harry who recovered the fastest.  
  
"What the Bloody Hell just happened Hermione?" Harry shouted.  
  
"What?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"That, that *thing* With Malfoy!" Harry stuttered  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Harry. But I can assure you that I hate the git just as much as I did this morning at breakfast." She stated plainly.  
  
Truth was she didn't know *what* had happened between her and Malfoy but she did know that she wasn't upset with him like she was this morning at breakfast. He seemed different: Like a completely different person!  
  
The remark seemed to convince Harry somewhat, but by that time, Ron had found his voice again and was apparently more upset by it than Harry.  
  
"Hermione! He put your hair behind your ears!" Ron yelled.  
  
"So? You two do that all the time," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"But *we're* your best friends. He's MALFOY. The ferret. Our enemy. He's made life a living nightmare for us all!" Ron practically screamed.  
  
"Ron! I can't believe you are saying this! You know perfectly well how I feel about the ferret. I *HATE* him and you know that. Now this discussion is over." Hermione said forcefully, as she started walking towards Herbology. The two, as predicted, appeared at her side each one mumbling their apologies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Malfoy walked towards History of Magic, he couldn't help thinking about what had happened between him and the mudblood. Stop it. It's Granger not Mudblood. The name reminded him of other evil things that Lucius had taught him.  
  
Draco had no idea whatsoever what had happened between them. One minute she was annoying him and the next.Draco wanted to kiss her. She was so beautiful Draco remembered. Stop it! He mentally slapped himself. Though Draco had changed, he hadn't changed enough to kiss Potter's best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Throughout her day, his eyes haunted Hermione. They were confusing eyes, with many emotions jumbled together. She easily saw amusement but the other emotions were harder to recognize. She thought she had seen anger, pity, fear, sadness, and even care. Hermione just couldn't get over the new side of Malfoy she had seen.  
  
Harry and Ron threw her glances the rest of her day. It bothered her since she didn't know what had happened between Malfoy and herself. If *she* didn't know, how could she explain it to her friends? She replayed the scene over and over again in her mind, searching for clues. One minute she was angry with him the next. well it doesn't matter since nothing happened Hermione reassured herself as she continued the rest of her day. 


	8. Chapter Eight: A personal question

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the setting describes in this chapter. Wish I did!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER EIGHT: A PERSONAL QUESTION  
  
For the next week things proceeded as usual. Well, almost normal. Hermione was still getting pitied from the students. She knew rumors were going around but Hermione didn't care. Let them talk it'll eventually die down.  
  
Other than that the only thing out of the ordinary was the Malfoy thing. After the "incident" he was nothing but polite to her and no longer called her names. Ron and Harry eventually forgot about it, though Ron was still a little dodgy but both would lighten up if she threw Malfoy a glare behind his back, and Hermione knew that, which was why she did it.  
  
A new thing though was that Malfoy would actually *talk* with her. While waiting for the potion they would carry on small conversations, something never done before. They would talk about trivial things such as: Quidditch, class, the potion itself, and Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Conversations would last about five to ten minutes and no longer. During one of these conversations Draco asked, as he poured an ingredient into the potion,  
  
" Can I ask you a personal question Granger?"  
  
Suddenly sitting up straight and fidgeting with her hands "Uh sure"  
  
Malfoy faced her, looking into her eyes in such a way that gave Hermione goosebumps, and asked gently, "Do you miss your parents terribly"?  
  
Hermione was not expecting this. Tears sprung to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She sighed and looked out the window "yes I do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco watched her inventively. He watched how the tears had sprung into her eyes at the mention of her parents, how she sighed shakingly, afraid to let the tears fall, and looked out the window above the horizon. Finally she walked up to the window, wrapping her arms around herself and faced her back towards him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. But just think, Now you'll have two guardian angels watching over you," He leaned over her shoulder to whisper it in her ear. But cringed as she whipped her head around and a shocked expression on her face. Oh no, not again! Can't I ever say anything right? Draco thought  
  
"What did you say?" She asked, brown eyes wide  
  
"I said that you would have two guardian angels watching over you"  
  
"No not that, the first part"  
  
"I said I was sorry"  
  
"No! Say it again, word for word" Hermione said breathlessly  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione," he repeated. It was then that Draco realized his mistake. He'd called her by her first name! Draco was speechless and apparently so was Hermione. They just stood looking at each other.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger!" Snape said viciously, rushing over to them. Draco looked over at their cauldron to see it overflowing! The liquid rushed bottles of potions, their reports and notes, and the cauldron onto the floor, the bottles of potions breaking into many pieces.  
  
"REPARO!" Snape yelled as everything repaired itself. He then turned his glare onto Draco and Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~ (A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! Hope you liked it!) 


	9. Chapter Nine: Detention

(A/N: To pyroprincess4rmeverwood Thanks for reviewing steadily! It keeps me going! To everyone else thanks so much for your review!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting mentioned in this chapter. Now onto the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER NINE: DETENTION  
  
"I can't believe the future Head girl got detention!" Harry said jokingly. Hermione was absolutely mortified. Detention was something Hermione had never known and the mere thought of it brought shivers up and down her spine. Especially spending it in the freezing dungeons.  
  
"Ugh I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said frustrated.  
  
"But it wasn't even your fault Hermione!" Ron stated. "The pureblood left the potion boiling on an open flame! I mean, c'mon, even Goyle wasn't that thick!"  
  
But in a way, it was Hermione's fault. He was trying to comfort her and she distracted him from the potion. "Yea I guess," she said. He had been so genuine, so sweet and caring. God Hermione, try to remember that this is Malfoy. She thought as they walked in the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said eagerly.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" Hermione replied as she sat down next to the redhead.  
  
"How are you?" Ginny asked, quite happily.  
  
"I'm fine, though I got detention from Snape for tonight" Hermione said making a face. Hermione giggled as she saw the expression on Ginny's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open staring at Hermione like she had seen a ghost "Ginny, you look like a nutter like that. Close your mouth."  
  
"Sorry 'Mione but.wow!" Ginny said as she laughed.  
  
After the meal, and a round or two of laughter, the clock struck 7.  
  
"Ugh its 7 o'clock. I'll see you all later." Hermione said to her fellow Gryffindors as she got up and made her way down to the dungeons, thoughts on her friends and the fun they had had that evening. She didn't notice the footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hey" Draco said catching up to Hermione, making her jump and put her hand on her heart.  
  
"You scared me, I didn't hear you coming"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Its alright" They walked the rest of the way to potions without a word. Professor Snape was waiting for them.  
  
"Four minutes late" Snape said cruelly, checking his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor" Hermione said.  
  
"Well anyway, you two will be cleaning the classroom."  
  
"Sir don't the house elves do that?" Draco asked. Hermione stiffened. Though she had long stopped SPEW after her fourth year that didn't mean she still approved with the system.  
  
"They do the very basics. They do not scrub the floor, or dust, or polish and that is what you two will be doing. Without magic though of course. Now if you'll excuse me I have papers to grade. You may leave at 9 o'clock and no earlier. I've put a charm on the room not to let you out until that time." Snape said. And with that, He swished his cloak and was gone leaving Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Well I guess we better get started" Draco said. Hermione was astonished, she knew as well as him that he had never cleaned by hand before, and here he was offering to help. See? It's this new Malfoy I can't get over. What changed? She thought. "You going to help or not Granger?" Draco said jokingly.  
  
"Of course" she replied. Draco didn't move though, he only stared at the bucket and mop in the corner. Hermione laughed as Draco looked up.  
  
"What is so funny" he asked  
  
"Its you." She said, "You don't know how to mop a floor do you?"  
  
Draco hung his head ashamed. "Uh.I was hoping you could show me"  
  
Hermione laughed lightly "really its quite simple. You dip the mop into the water and wipe the floor"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Alright...uhh...like this?" Draco asked, dipping the mop into the soapy water and wiping the floor with it.  
  
"Yes, see? Quite simple" She responded.  
  
"Thanks." Draco said as if she'd taught him to perform a miracle. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Anytime." She said as she grabbed a rag. 


	10. Chapter Ten: A secret

(A/N: Hope you all like this chapter!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TEN: A SECRET  
  
It was 8:30 and the Potion's classroom had never looked so good. At least Draco and Hermione thought so. The floors shined, there was not a speck of dust in the entire classroom, and everything was polished, so that light bounced off them like a mirror. Draco and Hermione sat down completely exhausted.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen the room look so good" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I agree" Draco said as he looked at Hermione. "You know, I think that's first time that we've ever agreed on something." He said, eyes twinkling. Hermione thought about it.  
  
"I guess your right. Funny huh?"  
  
"Very" said Draco, the twinkle in his eyes glowing brighter. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. I don't understand it. How can someone change like that?  
  
"Draco," Hermione began but paused remembered her mistake. "Uh Malfoy" she said quickly "look, I've been wondering, you're.you're so. different. You've changed but I don't get it. How could you be calling me a mudblood one year and having a nice conversation with me the next? It contradicts itself and doesn't make sense. What happened?"  
  
Hermione watched his face fall and wondered if she had done the right thing speaking her mind like that. He rose and started slowly pacing. Hermione watched, entranced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what now Draco huh? You can't tell her, she wouldn't understand. Draco thought, pacing. But he stopped and looked at her face. Her chocolate brown eyes, curious but understanding, hair up in a messy bun with strands framing her face. Oh but she would. She would understand the pain of loosing a mother. Draco thought. He spun around and grabbed her wrists, sharply.  
  
"Look, all these years you have to believe me, that it wasn't me." Hermione's eyes widened with surprise and confusion.  
  
"Malfoy, you're not making any sense," Hermione said "what happened?" she inquired once again, more sternly than before. Obviously it was something big, and Hermione was just more curious by the minute.  
  
Draco realized that he would have to tell her. He couldn't get out of this.  
  
"It's my father. He.my mother died." Draco said. I can't tell her everything, not right now. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and to Draco's surprise, understanding.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry" She said, looking up at him. Hermione stood and walked over to him. "I completely understand." Hermione walked over to Draco and stood barely a foot away.  
  
What is happening? He thought. Draco was caught completely off guard. Without warning, Hermione put her arms over Draco's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He awkwardly put his hands around her waist, unsure what to do. After only about 10 seconds she pulled away, but Draco still had his hands on Hermione's waist.  
  
"Guess we have something in common now huh?" He said  
  
"Yea, I guess we do." Hermione said as she smiled weakly, entranced by his eyes.  
  
Draco looked at the girl in his arms, who was busy staring into his eyes. God she's beautiful. And without even thinking Draco leaned his head inwards. Hermione's eyes fluttered, startled, but she too leaned her head towards Draco's and in that blissful second, pale lips met crimson ones. Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's neck, and the world seemed to be perfect. If fireworks could have exploded they would have. But unfortunately in all stories good things don't last forever and it was at that moment, the clock chimed Nine O'clock. Hermione pulled away, watching a hurt expression form on his face, muttered an "I have to go", and left. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Thoughts

(A/N: Thanks sooooo much to all who reviewed!! You all keep me going! Hope you all like this chapter! ~Haystack8190)  
  
Disclaimer: Sometimes I wish I had a creative mind, to create something as good as Harry Potter. But unfortunately I don't.  
  
And on with the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER ELEVEN: THOUGHTS  
  
What the Bloody Hell did I just do???!!!!!! Hermione screamed at herself as she was making her way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
I.I kissed Draco Malfoy!!! I'm just another one of those pathetic girls who got caught up in the presence of Malfoy! How could I?!  
  
But her heart seemed to be telling her something else.  
  
He's different. He's kind and caring and just misunderstood all these years. His mother is dead just like yours. You understand one another. *You* hugged him in the first place and you kissed him back, and you know what? You liked it!  
  
But Hermione Granger could not just accept that.  
  
What if it was just a moment where he longed for a friend and I just happened to be there? He'll tease about it forever and tell Ron and Harry just to see them squirm. Harry and Ron!! Good God, if they found out, what would they think? And besides that, they'd kill Draco before he even muttered a word!  
  
Hermione felt bad about lying to her best friends but knew it was necessary. And that was it, once Hermione Granger put her mind to something, it happened. By this time, Hermione had climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled from the other side of the room, where he was playing Wizard chess with Harry. "How was it?"  
  
"It was alright. Kind of boring." She replied as she sunk into a chair.  
  
Yea sure, really boring, I * only* hugged and then kissed Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hi, Harry"  
  
"Hey Hermione. Do you want to join? If you do, join my team, Ron's got me again." He motioned to the board.  
  
"Nah, its okay"  
  
"What did Snape have you do?" Harry asked  
  
"Mop the floor, shine, and dust" She said wearily "with no magic of course"  
  
"Too bad." Ron said, voice full with pity, focus returning to the game. Hermione stared into the glowing embers of the fire thinking about what had occurred only minutes ago.  
  
"You okay 'Mione?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, just tired that's all. I'm going to head up to bed, I'll see you two in the morning," She said as she kissed the both of them on the cheek and headed up to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco watched her pull away from him hastily as the clock chimed.  
  
"I've got to go," she said quickly not meeting his gaze. Hermione then ran out of the room leaving Draco speechless.  
  
What just happened???!!! I kissed Granger!!! What in the world was I thinking? She's probably going to tell the Wonder boys and. good God they'll have my head. Why do I have to be such an idiot? Why, when we were finally on speaking terms, did I have to go and mess up everything?!  
  
Draco thought these and many other self conscious thoughts for probably more than 15 minutes when he finally realized that he should get to bed for class tomorrow.  
  
Class! We still have to work on that potion together! Blimey, this just keeps getting worse! Draco made his way to the Slytherin common room and eventually to his dormitory where his dreams were plagued with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes that belonged to a certain Gryffindor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was avoiding him. That was certain, and Draco Malfoy expected it. It wasn't like Granger to admit her mistakes like that. And what had happened last night *was a mistake.  
  
Expecting Weasley and Potter to kill him at first sight, Draco slipped quietly into the Great Hall and sat in front enormous Crabbe and Goyle, attempting to hide himself from the two. Not that Draco Malfoy was afraid, he would fight to the death, either that of Weasley and Potter or his own, sometimes the Malfoy pride was a bad thing to possess.  
  
But the funny thing was that it didn't come. The Trio was sitting in the center of the Gryffindor table, as well as the center of attention, laughing about something Seamus had said. Ron with his arm around Hermione seemed perfectly happy without a care in the world. Draco knew he didn't need to worry about Potter. If Ron wasn't mad then Harry certainly wouldn't be.  
  
Ron had always been more protective of Hermione, though both were constantly hovering around her as if she was an eleven-year-old girl instead of a sixteen-year-old woman.  
  
Hermione seemed to glow around the Gryffindors, especially her best friends. The sunlight pouring in from the nearby window seemed to hit her face perfectly and reflect back, making Hermione look radiant and quite like an angel, laughing, with her brown curls falling freely in her face. No wonder Ron and Harry were attracted to her.  
  
But Draco Malfoy was not the only person in the great hall looking at Hermione. Everyone besides Ron, Harry, and herself knew that quite a few blokes lusted after the Gryffindor. And everyone, minus the Slytherins, very much respected her. Ravenclaw admired her for her brains and Hufflepuff for her kindness. Gryffindor liked her because she was one of them and Slytherin despised her because she *was a Gryffindor.  
  
Breakfast was over, and it was off to Potions. Draco watched the Gryffindor's say good-bye and the Trio exit towards the Potion's classroom. He followed, though many steps behind. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Potions

(A/N: Once again to my faithful readers, thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)  
  
Disclaimer: I want to own Harry Potter, but then again don't we all?!  
  
..and the story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER TWELVE:  
  
After a hearty breakfast, Hermione Granger felt better about spending the next hour or so with Malfoy though she was purposely avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Good morning Class" Professor Snape said.  
  
"Good morning Professor" the class responded automatically  
  
"Today we will continue with brewing the Tihaferdon potion as it will be ready tomorrow. I want to remind you all that the 3 foot report is due tomorrow as well." Snape concluded.  
  
Feeling Draco's eyes but refusing to meet them she volunteered to get the supplies, hoping to escape his gaze. Her plan had successfully worked and he was now concentrated on the potion.  
  
Hermione relaxed knowing that until he set the Potion to mix he wouldn't attempt conversation. But Malfoy's can be fairly unpredictable people, and it was probably a Malfoy moment because as soon as she came back with the supplies he eyed her carefully and said,  
  
"So you didn't tell Weasel or Scar face huh?" Her eyebrows arched and she threw him a glare.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" she said pretending as if she didn't  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about" He replied coolly. "I'm talking about how you kissed me last night," Draco said, acting as if it were all her fault.  
  
"How *I* kissed you last night?!" she said, probably a tad bit louder than intended "You were the one who kissed me!" Hermione said, making sure that she said it softer than the last time.  
  
"Nice tactics Granger. Try to blame everything on others." He replied mocking her. But Hermione looked offended. "You were the one who got all sappy and hugged me" He stated the fact.  
  
But Hermione didn't' know how to respond to that so in return she dumped the tablespoon of the pink liquid into the potion. Noticing how this bothered her, Draco dared to tease. "Or maybe you were just too attracted to my good looks and couldn't resist."  
  
Fortunately this time, Hermione realized he was teasing and looked at his face. He had the trademark smirk that was threatening to turn into a smile, and a twinkle of delight in his eyes. And as much as it irritated Hermione, she somehow found it cute and amusing. She decided to play along and said  
  
"I swear was there ever a time where you weren't obsessed with yourself"  
  
Draco scrunched up his face as if he was thinking hard, grinned and said "hmm.Nope!"  
  
At this, Hermione had to laugh. She was starting to get used to and like this Draco. Both becoming fully concentrated on the potion for the next few minutes, there was no more conversation.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but think back to the night before. He had opened up to her and shared something personal. Hermione had never seen him so real before. She remembered her motherly instincts to comfort him, how he never fully released her from the hug, his eyes and how they had mesmerized her for the few moments before he brought his lips onto her own. She had wrapped her arms around his neck which had somewhat deepened the kiss. It had felt so right, so pure and wonderful. Hermione had gone out with both Harry and Ron before and kissed them but it had never felt like that. There was emotion behind it, but hidden emotion, which made the kiss so mysterious, so personal and secretive.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to the blonde haired boy next to her. His silver, almost white hair was longer, and hung rather attractively in his face; His pale skin covering a muscled body from Quiddich; His thin lips, but most importantly, his gray eyes. Hermione could spend the whole day staring into those eyes and she felt like she could never fully know them. Clouded with emotion but hidden by some invisible wall, kept most people from understanding this different Draco. Draco, probably feeling Hermione's gaze, turned to face her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She'd been staring at him for quite a long time now, and Draco turned to face her as well. No words were spoken; their eyes seemed to say everything that needed to be said. He noticed everything about her as if never meeting her before.  
  
Funny how that is, Draco thought. I can know someone for six years yet never really have a good look at them. Fate is kind of twisted in that sense.  
  
He stared plainly at her deep, chocolate eyes, her rose colored lips, and her beautiful brown curls.  
  
"Draco, what are we doing?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence  
  
"So we're on a first name basis now huh Hermione?" Draco teased as he played with a curl of her hair  
  
Hermione gently pushed his hand away and said, "You know what I mean" Draco sighed  
  
"You tell me, I have no idea"  
  
"Look, I think it's better if.if we don't see each other for a while alright?"  
  
What?! The statement was like a slap in the face. C'mon Draco, It's not like you love her or anything. It was one kiss, that's all. And besides it's for the better cause her friends would kill you anyway.  
  
"Yea sure, whatever" Draco replied coolly. The bell rang and he watched Hermione gather her things quickly, without looking at him, and leave with Pothead and Weasel. Draco slammed his fists onto the desk and slowly gathered his things. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hearts desires

(A/N: Thanks to those faithful readers out there and to everyone else! Enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, everything but the plot belongs to JK Rowling!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTEEN: HEARTS DESIRES  
  
Hermione knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. After all, they still had the Tihaferdon potion to complete together. But it was only one day. After that, it would be easy. They had only potions together and Snape would not assign the same partners again, at least for a while. They were not in the same house, so they didn't share a common room, or a table in the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh of relief because as of tomorrow her dreams would no longer be haunted by that pair of eyes. But the next morning came much sooner than Hermione would have liked. Before she knew it, She found herself in Potions the next morning.  
  
"Alright Class today is the last day we will be brewing the Tihaferdon potion. Today your potion should be completed and ready to be tested. I want you to pour exactly one tablespoon into your goblets, and drink them. Then by the end of class I want your reports on my desk."  
  
Ron and Harry had been up all night finishing their essays. Hermione had reluctantly agreed to help them, as usual. It was humorous really, how after six years at Hogwarts, they still couldn't things in advance and they had to wait until the very last minute.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco measured the teaspoon of the thick and brown liquid and poured in into her own drink. She handed the measuring tool to Draco and he did the same.  
  
"Remember class, the only question that your partner will answer truthfully is their hearts desires so no use trying to get anything out of them, for they will be able to lie. Alright everyone ready? Drink your potions." Hermione and Draco gulped the disgusting liquid down.  
  
"Alright, Granger, What are your Hearts desires?" Draco said, the well- known smirk on his face. Apparently he found this very amusing. He had switched back to last names since it seemed weird to call her Hermione after years of calling her Granger.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, almost like a robot "I want my parents back, more than anything, and I want revenge on whoever killed them in the first place" The first response made Draco's eyes widen with pity but the second made his stomach feel queasy, as he watched her hands form a fist.  
  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy, what are your hearts desires?" This is going to be good Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"I want someone to love me. Whether it's a parents love, a friends love, or true love. I want someone who actually wants to be around me. I want a true friend, and acceptance" Malfoy said all of this within the blink of an eye. Hermione was speechless, her chocolate eyes huge. That was the last thing on earth I expected from Malfoy. She thought to herself. Draco, stared, embarrassed, at the floor.  
  
"Draco I--" Hermione started but was cut off as Draco quickly got up from his chair and said,  
  
"Well, I think that's about it. See you around Granger." As he gathered his essay to turn into Snape. As if in a daze, Hermione followed him as she turned her essay in as well.  
  
No words were spoken for the remainder of the class, tension high. Draco and Hermione were both busy cleaning up their potion and returning supplies. The bell rang and both wasted no time in exiting the classroom as soon as possible. Hermione met up with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Wow, who would have guessed!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"What?" Hermione asked  
  
"Goyle's heart desire is for people to think that he's smart!" Ron said as he and Harry laughed. Hermione smiled weakly. I guess there's more to everyone than what we see. She thought  
  
"What about you Harry? What was Parkinson's heart desire?" Ron asked Harry  
  
Harry exploded into laughter as he barely got the words out "She wants Draco Malfoy to be her boyfriend" Hermione had to laugh at this, apparently not everyone is as deep as I thought, she thought.  
  
"Oh Hermione! What did the ferret say?" Ron asked through spurts of giggles.  
  
"This I want to hear" Harry said, eyes fixed on Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt herself blush, She couldn't tell them. She just couldn't.  
  
"Uhh. he said that he uh.wanted Slytherin to win the Quiddich and the House cup this year" Her two best friends stared at her for a second then broke into grins  
  
"Well, that's not going to happen if we have anything to do with it" Harry said  
  
"Harry's got that right," Ron said  
  
"Yea, knowing you two, it won't" Hermione said as she broke into a fake smile that she hoped looked real.  
  
"You bet it won't" Harry said as he put his arm around Hermione, laughing. Hermione no longer had to fake a smile.  
  
"You two are the best friends anyone could ask for" As she put her arm around Ron  
  
"Thanks Mione, you too" Harry said  
  
"I completely agree with Harry" Ron piped in.  
  
And for those few minutes, Hermione forgot all about Malfoy and her parents. She was with her two best friends and that was all that mattered 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Hallway Confessions

(A/N: I'm so glad you liked the last chapters! Yay! Thanks a million for all who reviewed!)  
  
(A/N: So I don't know what was going on...apparently all of these scenes that are like vital to the plot got cut off....hmm...well I know this is weird but I'm still adding them in...so hope this doesn't desperately confuse you all...sorry bout all this! Luv Haystack)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTEEN: REALIZATIONS  
  
It had been two weeks since Draco had last talked to Hermione and it was killing him. Every meal Draco would watch Hermione from his spot at the Slytherin table. He longed to be near her, talk to her, yet he wouldn't admit it to himself. Draco Malfoy could not be falling in love with Granger, a muggle born. It was just unheard of, what would his father think? He knew what his father would do; he would punish Draco, and probably kill Hermione. Draco knew that his father would never kill him, though he could do things just as bad because Draco was his heir, and special to Voldemort and his plan. The thought made Draco shudder. He hated his father.  
  
Why couldn't he have had a normal childhood with different parents? But the more he thought about it, he realized that his mother was a good mother. But nonetheless his childhood was filled with nightmares and horrors that would make even a grown adult break down. Draco was determined though to put the past behind him. His thoughts were broken as he felt a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Dracie Poo, it's been so long since we've talked. You always change your seat, and sometimes I can't find you." Pansy Parkinson exclaimed in that high-pitched voice she had. Draco did change his seat every day for two reasons. One to get a better few of Granger and second to get away from Pansy.  
  
"Leave me alone Pansy," he said as he removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Dracie you're so funny!" She giggled but unfortunately as always, it turned into a snort that made her seem even more like the Pug she was. While Pansy was snorting away on his left he looked over to the Gryffindor table. Scar face was sitting opposite Hermione with his arm around Ginny Weasley. Draco practically chocked on his pumpkin juice. Since when had Potter and Weasel's little sister become a couple?  
  
"Hey Pansy!" Draco said  
  
"What is it Dracie?"  
  
"Fill me in on Potter and Weasley's little sister"  
  
"Oh! That is the newest gossip! How did you know?" She asked making her voice even higher, if that was humanly possible. Draco motioned towards the Gryffindor table  
  
"Oh, you're so clever!" Pansy shrieked, as Draco rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Well apparently Ginny Weasley has liked Potter since like forever, even though she's gone out with other guys. Anyways, Potter has liked her on and off since second year but of course never asked her out, seeing as her older brother is his best friend."  
  
"Well how did that happen?" Draco asked, once again motioning towards Potter with his arm around Ginny  
  
Pansy giggled, "Ron found out and was of course very violent at first but then eventually started liking the idea cause he knew Harry would never hurt Ginny or anything. So then Harry asked her out during the summer and they've been together ever since." She concluded the story.  
  
"Well what about Weasley?" Draco asked  
  
"Oh well *I* think that he likes Granger but the other girls have me convinced that he likes Lavender Brown"  
  
He couldn't like Hermione! They're just friends! A new feeling Draco had known only towards Potter during Quidditch surged. A voice in the back of his head told him that it was jealousy, but like I've said before, Malfoy Pride interjected logic. You're not going out with Hermione, She's not your girlfriend! Draco reminded himself and he sighed. He had to talk to Hermione, even if she had established that stupid rule.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been two weeks since Hermione Granger had talked to Draco. Just as she suspected, it was quite easy to avoid him.  
  
Hermione had been hopeful that if she no longer saw him, then his eyes would sees to plague her dreams but unfortunately the dreams only got worse.  
  
Part of her longed to see him again... just to talk to him. He'd seemed so different and Hermione missed him, they're conversations had always been interesting and here was someone in all of Hogwarts who understood the fresh pain of loosing a parent, though Draco's situation was much different from hers.  
  
She had talked to Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Harry about, you know, not having any parents but it somehow wasn't the same. Luna assured her that not having a mother was hard at times but that it got better, Neville said that it wasn't as bad if she had someone like his Gran who could take her in, but Harry seemed to understand the most. Their situations were similar, Voldemort and his followers had killed off both of their parents and both Harry and Hermione didn't have a family member willing to take them in with open arms. But Harry had never known his parents, which was a good and a bad thing. Hermione's pain was much worse since she'd known her parents for sixteen years. Hermione greatly appreciated everything everyone said, but somehow it didn't help.  
  
She would watch him during Potions, his silver/blonde hair in front of her and it was all Hermione could do, not to run her hands through it. Sometimes, though not very often, their eyes would meet and Hermione's heart would suddenly beat faster but it never lasted more than a few seconds.  
  
Hermione would mentally slap herself for suggesting to Draco about not seeing one another but what was done was done and it probably was for the better. Ron and Harry no longer suspected anything and hopefully they would never find out about that night. She was yanked out of her thoughts though as Ron was waving his hands in front of her face.  
  
"Mione! C'mon we're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures!" Ron said as he pulled on her arm  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm still not done with my breakfast, here, you go ahead and I'll catch up with you!" She said as she began hurriedly eating. The others exited leaving Hermione to scarf down a glass of juice before she ran out of the Great Hall, heading towards the doors that lead out to the Hogwarts grounds and bump into no one other than Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's books went everywhere and she quickly started gathering them up.  
  
"Hurrying to class then are we?" Draco said, with a smirk as he helped Hermione gather her things.  
  
"I...uh...yea I'm late" she muttered. She looks so cute when she's stressed he thought.  
  
"Look Hermione," Hermione looked up at the sound of her name "I think we need to talk" he said  
  
"Can this wait until another time Draco? I'm probably going to be late for class as it is" She said with a sigh  
  
"No it can't, seeing as you won't speak to me" Draco said probably harsher than he would have liked  
  
"Look Draco--"  
  
"No, look Hermione, I.....I've missed you" He said almost sheepishly  
  
Hermione dropped what she was doing and stood up. Not wanting to hear her response he continued, "I've missed talking with you and......god I've missed everything about you." He said, looking into her eyes, full of hope. Draco's heart was beating widely in his chest.  
  
"Really?" She asked, her eyes brimming with hope and with tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"You have no idea, Hermione" Draco said softly as he took a step closer to her.  
  
"Draco, I've missed you too," Hermione said, silently crying now.  
  
"Shh" Draco said as he put a finger to her lips before slowly putting his mouth to hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's arms came up to Draco's neck and deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through his soft, silky hair, like the many times before she had wanted to.  
  
A voice inside her head told her that this was the exact reason she had avoid Malfoy for the past two weeks, she was afraid of falling for him. It was logical and made sense: if she didn't see the bloke, then she couldn't fall for him! But there, kissing Draco, all logic seemed to be lost.  
  
But the thought of Harry and Ron abruptly threw her off cloud nine. She pulled away, almost violently and once again watched Draco try to hide his hurt expression that Hermione could easily see through.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked urgently  
  
"Merlin! I just remembered that I have class! I'm probably twenty minutes late!" she exclaimed. Hermione quickly gathered her things and headed towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco smiled. Only Hermione would think of class at a time like this! The more Draco thought, the more he loved everything about Hermione, all the way up to how she looked when she was stressed.  
  
"Bye Draco" she said quickly  
  
"Good-bye Hermione." Draco responded. He watched Hermione leave and then headed towards the Slytherin common room with a spring in his step and a smile on his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll update really soon!!) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The world goes black

(A/N: Thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE WORLD GOES BLACK  
  
Hermione rushed into Care of Magical Creatures, much to the quizzing looks of the other students.  
  
"Hagrid, I'm so sorry! I was." Hermione racked her brain for an excuse "I wasn't feeling very well. Nasty flu going around you know?!"  
  
"'allo there Hermione! Come 'n join 's I were just gittin ready ta demonstrate how ter recognize em centaur hoof prints." Hagrid said as he motioned for her to join the class.  
  
Hermione quickly stood in between Ron and Harry, where Harry leaned in and whispered, "So what really kept you?"  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't tell them the truth!  
  
"I--uh--well you see--I already told you, I didn't feel very good, since I was shoving food down my throat, and I hung back for a while to let my stomach settle" Hermione said, trying to cover up her uncertainness by speaking forcefully.  
  
"Hermione why can't you just tell us the truth" Ron said somewhat irritated. Noticing, Hermione decided to use this for her best interest.  
  
"Well then Ron, I wouldn't be me." She said, teasingly  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Ron whined like a child wanting to know their Christmas presents.  
  
Oh great! Now I've gone and made him curious. C'mon Hermione! Think! Hermione had a pounding headache but she ignored it.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you two can't just accept such a simple fact. You think that everything is some grand adventure or something!" Hermione said with a smile  
  
"Well then Hermione, we wouldn't be us," Harry teased back as he ducked Hermione's swat. "But seriously, Hermione you would NEVER be late for a class unless you had a good reason too" Hermione's heartbeat quickened and Hermione could feel sweat perspiring on her forehead.  
  
Blimey he got me! Leave it to Harry to think of something like that. Okay, think Hermione. You can do this; just think of a place you had to be. C'mon! THINK!  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, her chest seemed tighter, and it was harder to get air.  
  
How am I supposed to come up with something like that in a couple of seconds!  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked  
  
"Yea..I'm fine..I--"  
  
Hermione felt blood rush to her head, and suddenly her pounding headache was so intense Hermione thought she would die. She felt dizzy and saw the room spinning. All the spinning seemed to upset her stomach and she clung to it as she felt the world go black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Fight and Flight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry watched Hermione begin to sway slightly. She lost all color in her face and suddenly clutched her stomach.  
  
"Hermione?!" Harry asked urgently, taking a step closer to her, though they were many feet apart. Harry's heartbeat quickened, he'd lost too many people, and seeing someone he cared about like this, made Harry scared.  
  
Hermione's eyes rolled to the ceiling. Harry watched with horrified eyes as in slow motion, she crumbled right where she was, into a heap on the floor.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he rushed over to her. Hermione lay crunched up in a ball. Ron was at his side within the second.  
  
"HAGRID! IT'S HERMIONE! SHE FAINTED!" Ron screamed reaching for Hermione's wrist.  
  
"She's got a pulse Harry. We've got to get her to the hospital wing now!" Ron said urgently.  
  
He looked as worried as Harry felt. But Harry didn't need a telling to, He easily picked up Hermione in his arms, surprised at how light she was, and started running down towards the castle with Ron one step ahead of him.  
  
It seemed to Harry that once they were in the castle they were flying down corridor after corridor, flight of stairs after flight of stairs, for eternity. But just as they were turning the corner they ran face to face with none other than.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MALFOY MOVE!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. Malfoy gave an expression that Ron couldn't categorize but didn't budge. He seemed rooted to the spot, staring wide-eyed at Hermione. Ron suddenly felt very protective of her.  
  
"What happened to her?" Malfoy asked urgently with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"None of your business ferret. Harry go on ahead and take her to the hospital ward, I'll finish up with Malfoy!" He yelled to Harry.  
  
"Ron, now's not the time to duel with the bouncing ferret alright?! Hermione needs you!" Harry said, but after receiving the glare Ron gave, he turned and started running down the corridor.  
  
Malfoy didn't seem to notice that Harry had gone. He took a step towards Ron and grabbed the front of his robe, looking ready to kill.  
  
"I said WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" Malfoy said, and with each word he tightened his grip on Ron's robes. Surprised by Malfoy sudden interest in Hermione Ron was speechless to say the least. "ANSWER ME WEASLEY!" Malfoy said pulling Ron off the ground and shaking him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?!" Ron spat back, voice filled with loathing.  
  
If he had never hated the git before he certainly did now, but since that wasn't the case, Ron just simply hated the boy in front of him even more, if that was humanly possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weasely's words made Draco realize just exactly what he was doing. He let Ron go, and simply said, "I like to know what's going on in this disgustingly boring school that's all."  
  
But that wasn't enough to convince Ron or himself so he threw out the insult he hadn't used about Hermione in the longest time. "I just wanted to know how bad it was to see if there was any possible chance that the mudblood would die."  
  
The words were like nails on a chalkboard, painful to say.  
  
Before Draco could swish his cloak and exit the way he wanted to, Draco's nose met Ron's fist. He heard a crack but temporarily ignored it. Draco threw a single punch back and before they knew it, both boys were rolling on the ground pounding the other mercilessly.  
  
Draco what are you doing? You could be at the hospital wing right now finding out what's wrong with Hermione! If Hermione ever finds out that you were beating up her best friend you'll pay for it! Thoughts like these ran through Draco's head and suddenly in the middle of a punch, arm raised, Draco stopped. He started to run towards the hospital wing but decided to switch directions and head towards the Slytherin common room so as not to make Weasley suspicious.  
  
Oh my God what happened to her? Fear enveloped throughout Draco. She had looked almost dead when he had seen her in Potter's arms. That was another thing. Potter. Jealousy surged as well. I should be the one gathering her in my arms and carrying her to safety. Not Potty or Weasel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron watched Draco stop abruptly. Draco had been in the middle of a punch and Ron had cringed waiting for the pain that didn't come. Draco turned, looked at his fist in the air and then at Ron, and then suddenly walked away. Ron was puzzled; No, not puzzled, bewildered. He had never seen something like that from Malfoy.  
  
Why did he want to know about Hermione so badly anyway? Ron thought  
  
But the thought reminded him that Hermione was in the hospital wing. He turned and ran the opposite direction towards the wing, brain overflowing with curious questions about Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Chocolate

(A/N: Thanks sooo much to all who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!)  
  
A/N: I was asked, in a review, how I updated so fast, well I already had like 5 chapters done when I posted my first so I always have like 2 extra chapters more than I have posted. It's a good system. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: CHOCOLATE  
  
Harry ran after receiving Ron's glare. Ron could be so stupid sometimes Harry thought. Hermione had just fainted and Ron abandoned her to fight with Malfoy, something they could do any day or any time.  
  
But Harry was at the hospital wing now and rushed through the doors searching for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Potter?!" Madam Pomfrey asked, approaching him  
  
"Its not me. It's Hermione. She fainted during class." Harry said in a rush. The nurse set Hermione on a bed and started getting potions together.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Potter. But where is Mr. Weasley?" She said as she was mixing two rather disgusting potions together.  
  
"He- uh he-" Harry started but was interrupted by Ron running into the room and skidding to a halt.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron said to Harry as Harry motioned towards the bed. "Is she going to be alright Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked urgently as she gave administered the potion to Hermione.  
  
"Yes she should be fine" the woman replied as Hermione's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"HERMIONE!" the boys said in unison.  
  
Hermione moaned a little but turned to face her friends. "Hey you two," she whispered. "What happened?"  
  
"It was so scary Hermione. We asked you why you were late to class and then you started swaying and your eyes rolled and then you fainted!" Ron said "Harry then brought you here while I-- uh-- I ran into Malfoy"  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said urgently, suddenly sitting up. "What'd he say? What'd you do to him?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other eyes practically popping out of their sockets.  
  
"Wh-What-Why do you care?" Harry asked. Hermione realized her mistake but this time she knew better.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you beat him up good. That's all" At this, Ron and Harry, heaved sighs of relief.  
  
"Yea I actually got him pretty good" Ron said proudly. Both boys laughed and Hermione smiled weakly, She had to talk to Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time Madam Pomfrey let Hermione go, it was time for dinner. Madame Pomfrey insisted that there was no better cure than rest and chocolate and had practically forced 11 bars of chocolate down Hermione's throat during the time she had spent in the hospital wing. Feeling slightly sick, Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Immediately as soon as she sat down next to Ron, she was bombarded with questions as to where she had been the remainder of the day from her fellow Gryffindors. Hermione was close to tears, it was amazing how she could be gone for only half the day and so many people had worried about her. It's times like this (when I feel so loved) that I don't miss Mum and Dad. Hermione stared out into space as she thought these thoughts.  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked concerned  
  
"I'm fine Ron, why do you ask?" Hermione asked curious  
  
"Because you haven't eaten a single thing yet!" He exclaimed. Hermione examined her plate and sure enough she hadn't eaten anything, just looking at the food made Hermione feel slightly queasy.  
  
"Oh, it must be all that chocolate I had today. Madam Pomfrey forced me to eat 11 bars of chocolate today!" Hermione said  
  
"Oh I understand, but that's nothing. I once was forced to eat 17!" Ron said, sounding slightly proud. Everyone laughed  
  
"Oh yea? Well I once had to eat 26!" Seamus yelled.  
  
And so it continued for the remainder of the evening, each Gryffindor fighting with one another about how much chocolate they had consumed while in the hospital wing. But as the night progressed, the competitive Gryffindors exaggerated and the numbers started becoming outrageous.  
  
Bored with the conversation, Hermione looked around and saw Draco staring at her. Hermione felt guilty that she hadn't been able to see him yet, knowing Draco, he had probably been worried sick about her. He caught her eye and motioned for her to follow him outside. She nodded.  
  
"I think I'm going to head up" she said "this discussion about chocolate is making my stomach queasy" The Gryffindors bid her goodnight and Hermione exited the Great Hall to meet Draco. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: His strong arms

(A/N: A big thank you to all who reviewed, this chapter's for you!)  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish, Harry Potter still won't belong to me. It's very sad.  
  
.and so the story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:  
  
Draco was pacing back and forth. He'd been so worried about Hermione! It had taken everything in his power not to race down to the hospital wing and find out what was wrong with her that day.  
  
He heard the door open and he looked up. There she was, standing in the doorway smiling. With the light behind her she looked like an angel, her deep chocolate eyes dancing with happiness and her angelic hair falling in loose curls down her back. She approached him and he said nothing. He just pulled her into his arms and held her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sighed in contentment, Draco's strong arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered  
  
"For what?" he whispered back gently  
  
"For making you worry," she said. He kissed the top of her head and said,  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're alright"  
  
For the next few minutes neither one said anything but a thought came to Hermione and she escaped his grasp and turned around to face him.  
  
"I almost forgot! What did Ron say to you?" she asked curiously and urgently.  
  
"hmm?" he said as he put a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Ron said that he ran into you today, and that he beat you up pretty good"  
  
"Oh that. Well, I uh" Draco was nervous telling her that he beat up her best friend. "Potter ran up with you in his arms, followed by Weasley and I almost lost it. You looked almost dead and when Potter ran you to the Hospital wing, Weasley stayed I grabbed his robes and demanded where you were."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "He didn't suspect that that was.um.out of the ordinary for you?" She asked  
  
"No, he did. And so I--(I still feel bad about it)--but anyways, I threw an insult at you to try to cover up, and well he lost it and punched me. Again here Hermione, I promise it was only to keep up the act, I threw a single punch and then before we knew it, we were rolling around fighting." Draco said shamefully, eyes to the ground. "But I stopped quickly, and walked away" He added.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione just nodded. She could understand why he did it, but that didn't mean that she liked her best friend and her boyfriend fighting. Wait! Since when, did she consider Draco her boyfriend?  
  
"Draco?" she asked, forgetting all about the story  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are we a couple?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I suppose so. Is that bad or something?" Draco asked nervously  
  
"No, its brilliant" She said as she smiled at him.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione loved it, the world seemed to melt away when they kissed: the only people in the world seemed to be herself and Draco. The kiss ended and she stayed in his arms, staring into his gray eyes, trying to decipher the mystery behind them.  
  
Students started flooding out of the Great Hall and Draco quickly grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind the statue nearby. Hermione understood that they couldn't be seen together.  
  
"I guess this is goodnight," Draco whispered in her ear  
  
"I guess so," she said sadly. Draco leaned in for a final kiss before he quickly joined Crabbe and Goyle who were exiting the Great Hall. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Confusion

(A/N: Once again, I thank my reviewers! Thank you soooo much! Hope you like this chapter!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, even if I want to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER NINETEEN: CONFUSION  
  
Hermione walked to Gryffindor tower almost in a daze, separated from the rest of the world. The night had been blissful: perfect and Hermione just couldn't stop smiling. Lost in her own world of thoughts she didn't hear Neville calling her back to earth.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione?"  
  
"What?" Hermione said, abruptly.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Neville said, "I thought you went back to the common room a long time ago?" sounding confused  
  
"No, I -uh--decided to take a walk instead" she said  
  
"Oh" They had reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" The Portrait asked  
  
"Weasley is our king" Hermione said lazily but smiled thinking back to fifth year when Draco had made up that horrid song about Ron. He's changed so much since then she thought.  
  
Hermione entered the divinely gold/scarlet decorated common room and saw everyone sitting by the couch.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Neville said, taking a seat next to Luna.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny called out.  
  
"Hi" she said, sitting next to Ginny.  
  
"Where were you Hermione?" Harry said, his arm around Ginny "I thought you went to the common room earlier, but we beat you here!"  
  
"hmm" Hermione said, lost in thought, staring into the blazing fire.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?" she asked looking around, receiving questioning glances from everyone  
  
"Harry asked you where you were," Ron said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh that, yea I went to--to" Hermione panicked, she couldn't remember what she had told Neville! "To the library." She said quickly  
  
"Whatever for?" Luna asked in that dreamy voice she had. Luna's mind always seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
"Umm. I went to double check that assignment for Snape's class to make sure I did it right"  
  
"Wait Hermione! That's not what you told me earlier!" Neville said, looking very confused. Hermione's heart starting beating furiously in her chest, why couldn't she remember?!  
  
"Its not?" she asked attempting to sound innocent.  
  
"No! You said you went for a walk!" Neville said sounding more confused by the minute "At least I think so"  
  
Poor Neville! She thought  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. I went to the Library and then went for a walk," she said quickly, getting quite good at improvising.  
  
"Oh" Neville said, apparently satisfied with the answer. The others just nodded.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. That was a close one! She thought.  
  
But the uneventful evening subsided, and everyone said his or her goodnights, much to Hermione's  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	20. Chapter Twenty: The fate of the world re...

~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the girls had left, Ron stretched and let out a big yawn. "C'mon mates, lets go"  
  
Both Neville and Ron got off the couch but Harry remained.  
  
"Harry? You coming?" Ron asked  
  
"No, it's alright. You go ahead, I want to stay up a little later," Harry said  
  
"Alright, G'night Harry"  
  
"Goodnight Ron. Neville." Harry said as he turned his attention back to the dying embers of the fire.  
  
Harry had taken Ron and Hermione's advise and tried to push his thoughts about Voldemort out of his mind the whole summer but they were slowly returning. How could Harry, a 16-year-old boy, defeat the greatest wizard once and for all? Harry no longer feared facing Voldemort, having done so many times before. But in all occasions, he had had his friends and teachers to help him, to save him at the very last minute. Could Harry defeat Voldemort by himself? He doubted it.  
  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.  
  
Harry knew from the prophesy he had heard last year, that either he must defeat Voldemort once and for all, or he himself must die, letting Voldemort rule forever. The thought made Harry want to be someone else. Why him? Why couldn't he live a normal life? Why did his life have to have shadows of death and fear etched on it? He was holding the fate of the world on his shoulders for crying for crying out loud!  
  
Harry knew that many people would be willing to help him, or even die to help him defeat the dark lord, if it meant keeping Harry and the world safe. This thought was just as disturbing. He had gone through too much pain to stand the thought of loosing other people he cared about.  
  
Harry had lived his life without any real family. No father, No mother, and the only living relatives he had, the Dursley's, hated him. Then finally, finally! In third year, Harry had found an adult who cared about him, who loved him and had adopted him as family. Sirius was a father and a brother to Harry, he was all the family Harry had had. But even that was too good to be true. Harry lost Sirius. Harry lost his parents, Harry lost all chances at having a family: thanks to Voldemort.  
  
And the thought of loosing Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, the only people left that were like family to him, was unbearable. The thought of loosing Ginny, a friend and his girlfriend, someone who loved him, was awful too.  
  
Then there were many, many others. Neville, Luna, Dumbledore, all the faculty, the Weasleys, fellow Gryffindors, members of the Order, and even fellow classmates in different houses! It was a lose/lose situation. Die or have others die for him?  
  
Harry sighed. He knew the more he thought about it, the worse it would get, so Harry quietly tip-toed into his dormitory, got ready for bed, and slipped under the covers, hoping to have peaceful sleeps without death, Voldemort, or the fate of the world in them. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Happiness

(A/N: To all my faithful readers, thank you soo much for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! Also I realized this morning that Luna is in Ravenclaw, I totally forgot so I guess for this story she'll be in Gryffindor. I dunno. Just wanted to let you all know that I caught my mistake.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: HAPPINESS  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the scarlet and gold curtains hanging around her bed. Hermione stretched and smiled, thinking about Draco again, but her thoughts were disrupted as her alarm clock went off. She lazily turned it off, threw on her bathrobe and her slippers and started getting ready for class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are they?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"Can't be that much longer" Harry said  
  
"Girls. Why do they take so long to get ready?" Ron wondered  
  
"Suppose we'll never know mate," Neville said as Luna appeared, followed by Ginny who quickly kissed Harry.  
  
"Good morning!" Harry said, grinning broadly at the kiss he had just received. Ron looked as though he just seen a bunch of spiders.  
  
"Uh, do that somewhere else please. I still can't stand it." Ron said  
  
"Stand what?" Ginny asked playing dumb "Oh this?" she said as she kissed Harry again and giggled as she saw Ron's face go red from anger, white from shock, and then green from disgust. Harry stood there doing nothing (almost stupidly) grinning from ear to ear. Attempting to change the topic Ron let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" he asked Luna  
  
"Not sure, she said she'd be down soon" Luna replied. Seconds later the five some heard a door open. All looked to the staircase to see Hermione bouncing down the stairs, wide smile on her lips.  
  
"uh-hey Hermione" Neville said taken aback at her happiness.  
  
"Hello Neville! How are you?" She asked happily  
  
"Er-fine. How are you?" Neville responded, sounding slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Just great!" Hermione said.  
  
"Wow Hermione!" Ginny said  
  
"What?" she asked, slightly confused  
  
"Something's different about you. You-You seem so happy!" Harry finished for Ginny. The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I guess I *am happy," she said with a sweet smile. "C'mon lets not be late to breakfast."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After a week or so, everyone was used to the new "peppy" Hermione. Hermione had always been a happy and energetic person but never to this extreme. Especially this year, with everything with her parents, it was quite the dramatic change, that seemed to happen overnight.  
  
The week had been blissful for Hermione. She was at the top of her classes again, having slipped a little during the beginning of the year, everything was wonderful with her friends, and everything with Draco was perfect.  
  
The two couldn't ever meet as much as they would have liked, not being in the same houses, or having any good excuse to, but to Hermione that didn't seem to matter.  
  
They still kept up appearances though. After discussing it, they both agreed that it would too much of a change for others to handle. It ended up becoming a type of game. Both would see who could be the coldest, meanest and rudest to one another and laugh about it later.  
  
Insults never hurt Hermione anymore because she all she would have to do is look into his eyes and see the amusement in them to remember that it was all an act. Harry and Ron were both very pleased to see Hermione being so shirty to Malfoy; they were both easily deceived.  
  
Quidditch had started again and as Harry was captain for Gryffindor and Draco for Slytherin, and the big match was coming up, Hermione saw less of both of them. Both Harry and Draco were pushing their teams, almost to the point of exhaustion. Hermione heard constant complaints from both Ginny and Ron who were on the Gryffindor team as to the conditions. Though Hermione wanted Gryffindor to win, she couldn't help but want Draco to catch the snitch. But before everyone knew it, the day of the big match had arrived. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: The Quidditch Match

(A/N: Once again, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy this chappie!)  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I'm just going to put this in for the whole story! I do not own the characters, setting or anything else you might recognize. It all belongs to JK Rowling!  
  
..and so the story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- Quidditch  
  
"C'mon you three! You *have to eat!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Harry all took one bite out of something and continued to fidget and stare off into space.  
  
Hermione sighed, it was pointless, all three were stubborn. Hermione herself always was nervous before matches. It was a dangerous game, no matter how Harry or Ron tried to convince her. But on days like today, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, it was exceptionally dangerous, and important to win.  
  
"Alright, we better head down there to change" Harry said as he stood up, motioning to the other players sitting at the long table.  
  
"Bye Hermione!" Ginny said.  
  
"Bye! Good luck! And be careful you three!" Hermione shouted at them.  
  
"We will" Ginny reassured her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stood wearing her typical Gryffindor scarf with Luna at her right wearing her enormous Lion hat, and Neville at her left surrounded by other Gryffindors. Directly opposite the field were the Slytherin's all decked out in their green and silver assortments.  
  
Soon, both teams walked out onto the field. Everyone cheered. As the players mounted their brooms, Hermione's eyes were drawn to Draco who seemed to be eyeing the Gryffindor crowd. She was tempted to wave and shout but Hermione knew that it would cause trouble.  
  
Draco turned his attention back on the game. Ron jaw was already set, Harry gripped his broomstick harder, and Ginny flung her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I want a fair game," Madame Hooch said as she blew the whistle and flung the quaffle into the air.  
  
"Quaffle taken by Seamus Finnegan. He's going, and OH! Quaffle intercepted by Zabini. He's going, He's going, and YES! Nice save by Ron Weasley!"  
  
The game lasted for more than an hour. It was the final round and the score was Slytherin-80 Gryffindor-80. Both teams were extremely exhausted it was easy to tell.  
  
Harry had dived twice for the snitch but had no such luck in catching it. Draco on the other hand, had once come quite close to catching it, but a coming bludger had distracted him. It was a tight game, the tightest Hermione had ever experienced. She stood practically off the platform, leaning far over the edge hoping to catch every detail of the game.  
  
But suddenly, violently, Draco spun his broom around and headed straight towards the ground, which could mean only one thing: He had seen the snitch. Harry catching on faster than many in the crowd followed.  
  
Both boys were almost at a straight line. Hermione sharply took in a breath and held it for what seemed like forever. She leaned further over the barrier.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had never been on such a sharp dive before. But he pushed the thought out of his head and concentrated on getting closer to the snitch hovering a few precious feet away from his outstretched hand. He felt a gush of wind and knew that Potter was close behind him. If only he could reach the snitch!  
  
Draco dared to creep further up on his broom, balancing himself with one hand. It was tricky business but he managed to support himself alright.  
  
But suddenly, the snitch changed directions, something Draco wasn't expecting. He turned his broom, following the golden little ball, as he saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermione, leaning over the barrier.  
  
And in that one second in time, the snitch flew upward, but Draco did not realize it until it was too late. He desperately tried to bring his broom up but he was already going too fast. The crowd was absolutely silent. Draco closed his eyes, and heard a single scream that pierced the silence. Hermione. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: After the fall

(A/N: Thanks a million to all who reviewed!!! You all keep me going! Hope you're not all too mad at me for the cliffhanger =)! Enjoy the chapter!)  
  
Disclaimer: Normal  
  
~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: AFTER THE FALL  
  
Hermione saw the snitch rise above Draco's head and sail upwards. She watched with horror as Draco tried to pull out of his spectacular dive, but it was too late.  
  
Hermione couldn't breathe, Her heart stopped beating. Hermione could have cared less what the others thought of her at the moment, Hermione acted from her heart. She screamed breaking the absolute silence.  
  
"DRACO!!!!"  
  
All Gryffindors, all players, all faculty, all students turned to stare at Hermione as Draco crashed and landed with a thud.  
  
Hermione spun around to the absolute horrified and shocked expressions from the people around her. She couldn't take it.  
  
And as Hermione started running down the stairs to the ground, she let a single tear fall.  
  
Hermione arrived on the field, knowing that the entire school was watching her. She hurried over to see Draco in a heap. Crying, she approached him.  
  
"Draco?" She asked softly, voice shaking as she grabbed his hand.  
  
No response.  
  
"Draco, please. Please say something. Call me a mudblood, ANYTHING!" she said as sobs racked her body.  
  
Harry landed beside her with an expression Hermione had never seen before. Soon the other players landed and gathered around Harry. None of them moved, none of them approached Hermione or offered to help. They only stood, watching her.  
  
Hermione looked into her friend's eyes, her own eyes pleading and begging for help. But no one moved.  
  
She knew the answer; they wouldn't help her. She nodded and turned her attention back to Draco, who moaned quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco could see nothing but blurred colors and shapes. But soon, everything came into focus and he saw Hermione's tear strained face.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered weakly. Hermione smiled through her tears.  
  
"Its okay Draco, I'm here." She said as she put her hand to his face. "It's going to be okay."  
  
Hermione then brought her lips to Draco's in a short but sweet kiss, caring less who was watching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Causes and Effects

(A/N: Hope you like the story so far! Reviews have been wonderful, thank you! Hope you like this chapter. I know this is like the last thing you all want to hear but just as a warning there's a cliffie! I thought I'd make you all suffer some more! Hee hee~)  
  
Usual disclaimer  
  
Onto the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: CAUSE AND EFFECTS  
  
"He's going to be fine, Miss Granger, I can assure you" Madam Pomfrey said to the exhausted 16 year old.  
  
"Thank you" Hermione replied  
  
Hermione took a seat next to the bed as Madam Pomfrey went to get some potions for Draco. But Before long her thoughts had drifted back to the events of the day.  
  
Very soon, teachers had arrived and levitated Draco all the way to the hospital wing with Hermione following. But no one else went with her. The players hadn't moved since they landed, and the crowd still seemed to be holding their breaths.  
  
A tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she thought of her friends. Would they still be her friends? Or would they abandon her? Hermione wanted to believe that they would be her friends forever but it didn't seem likely.  
  
Loosing her friends, her only family left, would probably kill Hermione. Hermione couldn't see Ron and Harry leaving her, she wouldn't accept that just yet. They were her best friends and practically her brothers.  
  
Draco had landed on his side, cracking a rib and dislocating his shoulder. The only other injuries consisted of minor bruises and cuts. Hermione knew perfectly well that her scream could have saved him and that he could have died. In Hermione's mind it was just another reason to disapprove of Quidditch.  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned with an arm full of potions to find a brown haired girl curled up in the nearby chair, sleeping peacefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DRACO!!!!!"  
  
Everyone heard the single scream. Harry stopped his broom, watching Malfoy fall, fearing the worst when he heard it.  
  
He scanned the Slytherin crowd, wondering who had cared so much about Malfoy. Harry knew that Draco was respected by the Slytherin, and lusted after by Pansy but Harry had never met anyone who had actually *cared about him.  
  
It had never occurred in his mind before to look at the other houses. The thought was laughable but Harry did anyway, extremely curious by this time. That's when he saw it, that's when he saw Hermione.  
  
Hermione was leaning over the barrier, look of utter terror on her face as she screamed to Malfoy.  
  
Harry was so shocked he almost fell of his broom. It took a while for him to process what he had just witnessed. Hermione Granger was calling out to Draco Malfoy, her archenemy. He watched Hermione run onto the field and kneel beside Malfoy who had landed with a loud thump. Almost without thinking, Harry lowered his broomstick and landed, watching Hermione.  
  
Hermione kneeled by Malfoy, holding his hand, and sobbing almost as much as she had when she found out that her parents had died. He heard her whisper something to Draco and then kiss him!!! Harry barely believed what he saw in front of him. Only questions filled his mind.  
  
What the bloody hell is happening? How? How could she? When did this happen? Why didn't I know? When was she planning on telling me? Was she even planning to tell me?! How long has it been going on? What is *it?  
  
Harry felt pain. He had been deceived, by his best friend! She was kissing his ultimate enemy!  
  
Harry felt someone pull at his robe, yanking him away from his thoughts. Ginny was motioning towards Hermione exiting with a hovering Draco in front of her. Harry dared to steal a glance at Ron.  
  
Words cannot express what exactly Ron was thinking. His fists were clenched, his face was red, he was shooting daggers at both Hermione and Draco, and his jaw was set as never before.  
  
"WHAT-THE-BLOODY-HELL-WAS-- THAT?!" Ron demanded, shouting at the top of his lungs once both Hermione and Draco had exited.  
  
"You got me" Dean Thomas said, eyes wide.  
  
"HOW-COULD-SHE?!" Ron asked, looking as though he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said angrily, "Let's go find out"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Cliffie! Hee hee! I'm evil, but oh well! Hope you liked it!) 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: A stake through her...

(A/N: I'm so happy, I'm getting so many reviews! Thanks sooo much! A shout of there to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys are the best! Hope you enjoy this chapter!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
..and so the story continues..  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: A STAKE THROUGH HER HEART  
  
Harry and Ron burst through the Hospital Wing's glass doors so violently Harry was afraid they had broken them.  
  
"BOYS! What is the meaning of this?!" Madam Pomfrey hissed as she rushed towards them.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron said immediately, causing Madam Pomfrey to fluster for a moment or two before responding.  
  
"She's over with Mr. Malfoy. But please boys try to be quieter next time!" she said as she went to attend to another patient.  
  
Ron didn't have to be shown the way. He hurried over and ripped the curtains away to reveal a sleeping Hermione.  
  
Both boys hesitated, not wanting to disturb their sleeping friend. But one glance at Malfoy in the nearby bed was enough for them to dare. Harry walked over to Hermione and softly shook her awake.  
  
"hmm-what?" Hermione said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up in the chair. "Harry?! Ron?! What are you doing here?" She asked shocked, but apparently happy at their presence.  
  
"We want you to explain yourself," Ron said angrily  
  
Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor "Oh"  
  
"OH? OH! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!!!" Ron exploded  
  
"Ron, calm down" Harry said noticing the hurt expression on Hermione's face, though silently agreeing with Ron.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said fuming with anger.  
  
"Ron!" Harry snapped back "I want to hear her explain" Harry said harshly to Hermione as he took a seat and motioned at Hermione, expecting her to begin.  
  
But Hermione surprised both Harry and Ron. She said nothing. Instead she began to cry. Hermione cried silently, shoulders shaking but her mouth refusing to emit the sound of her sobs. Finally after a few minutes she calmed down enough to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered "For everything" Hermione took a deep breath and began.  
  
"You two have to try to understand. I didn't' want to fall for him, but I did." Watching the bewildered looks on her friends faces. "He's changed, he's a different person." Hermione said, reassuringly.  
  
"Hermione, how can you be sure?" Harry asked gently, all signs of anger gone.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How can you be sure that he's changed? For all we know it could be some horrible bloody joke"  
  
"Harry--"  
  
"No, listen Hermione." Ron interrupted "I think Harry's right"  
  
"Look, I'm telling you he's changed. I've seen another side of him; he's almost a completely different person. I haven't seen that old Draco for months now. Trust me, I'm not daft, I know when someone's being sincere." Hermione said, desperately trying to prove her point.  
  
"Hermione, no matter how much you think he's changed he will ALWAYS be a Slytherin." Harry said  
  
"Isn't there anything to be said for house unity?" Hermione asked attempting to lighten the moment.  
  
"Yes, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor are united. But Slytherin leads to the dark side." Harry said slowly and with force as if to make every word sink into Hermione's brain.  
  
"Remember he's always a Malfoy, Son of Lucius Malfoy, Assistant to Lord Voldemort for Merlin's sake!" Ron said  
  
"Yeah, Ron's right. He's a pureblood and a Malfoy. Its in his veins Hermione. No matter how much he might have changed, those things are unalterable."  
  
The words were like a stake through Hermione's heart. She didn't believe them. They couldn't understand and she didn't expect them to.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to respond to Harry and Ron's comments so she looked at her hands and didn't utter a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: One piece of paper

(A/N: Many thanks to all reviewers! Especially to faithful readers and reviewers, Thank you! This chapter is for you. Enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
.and so the story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione wasn't there when Draco woke up, though the nurse had told him that she'd been by his side most of the night. He knew that she was going through hell, what with the whole school finding out about them. Bored with nothing to do, Draco's thoughts began to wander to a certain Gryffindor.  
  
Draco found their past together, almost amusing. Fate must have been really messed up when he decided my future, Draco thought.  
  
For six years, Draco had hated Hermione. He had hated her because she was in Gryffindor, because of her best friends: Harry and Ron, because she was a mudblood, because she was always better than him, because she hated him back, and just because.  
  
Then suddenly, circumstances had brought them together as a couple. But unfortunately those circumstances had not been good. The same man had murdered all her parents and his mother. In a sense Lucius was the one who brought them together.  
  
Draco recalled that awful night when suddenly a thought occurred. He suddenly rose from the bed and ran to find Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? What a surprise! I thought you'd fallen asleep a long time ago after eating that chocolate!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed  
  
"Can I go now?" Draco asked hastily.  
  
"Um.well I suppose if you're sure you're up to it" She replied hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Draco ran all the way to the Slytherin common room, up the stairs, and flung open the door. He looked around the room, gaze finally resting on his nightstand. Draco yanked the top-drawer open and started throwing things out, and onto the bed. After minutes of searching, he finally found what he was looking for. A single piece of paper. Draco sighed in relief. he still had it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's life was at the lowest it had ever been. After meeting with Ron and Harry they had returned to the common room, only to enter and be met with blank glances and glares, all shot in Hermione's direction.  
  
Hermione felt like a freak, a total outsider. No one had spoken to her, save Ron and Harry since the match. She couldn't concentrate on schoolwork and was desperately trying to study for the next day's Charms test. Hermione finally decided to go to Dinner early, even though meals meant feeling more like an outsider.  
  
Dinner passed like any other, besides the fact that no one talked to her. Ginny smiled weakly at her a few times but never said anything. Luna and Neville no longer made eye contact and always came up with excuses as to where they had to be when Hermione tried to make conversation. Hermione couldn't help staring longingly at the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco caught her eye, and motioned for her to go outside. She watched him exit, waited a few seconds and then exited herself.  
  
"Hey" Draco grinned, emerging from the shadows  
  
"Hey" Hermione said, somewhat sadly. Draco kissed her quickly and offered his arm, to escort her outside.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked curiously  
  
"Just outside."  
  
"Oh" Hermione was disappointed. She wished that Draco could just whisk her off to another world and let her forget her problems, but anywhere, she supposed, was better than the Great Hall.  
  
Draco opened the doors to reveal the moonlit grounds. The moon emitted a blue glaze over the objects below making the grounds look peaceful yet mysterious.  
  
"Its beautiful out here"  
  
"yea it is" Draco said, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He licked his lips nervously.  
  
"Are you alright Draco?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Hermione looked at him skeptically. Draco knew she didn't believe him. He shook his head, "No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Draco took a big breath, "Look Hermione. There's something that I should have given to you a long time ago."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Draco pulled a single sheet of paper out from his pocket. He unfolded it carefully and handed it to Hermione. Curious, Hermione took it and read.  
  
Hermione, I'm so sorry that your we had to leave you like this. I just want you to know that we love you more than you could ever imagine. We are so proud of you.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she choked up with emotion. She was speechless. Draco stood, eye's comforting, an understanding smile on his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't give you it sooner" He apologized  
  
"No its-its-" Hermione couldn't finish before the tears she had tried to keep back rushed out. She leaned into Draco and he held her rubbing small circles on her back. She grabbed some of his shirt and just cried into it.  
  
"Shh..its okay..I know" He said gently, wiping tears from her face. Suddenly her eyes widened.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked urgently  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you get that paper?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Cliffhanger! Hee hee! I'm evil! Whew! Long chappie huh? Hope you liked it! ) 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: The Explanation

(A/N: I'm so happy, so many reviews! Thanks soooo much! This story is for you! Woo hoo!  
  
Anyway, I think I need to address the whole Luna thing as it has been brought up twice. When I posted the common room scene, I then realized that Luna was in Ravenclaw and it was something I'd overlooked. So I just decided to make her a Gryffindor since it was already posted. So just so no one else is confused, I know I'm kinda breaking the rules here but I'm lazy in that sense, Luna is in Gryffindor for this story. Alrighty now, the usual disclaimer and the rest of the story.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: THE EXPLANATION  
  
Draco panicked. She would never want him if she knew the truth. If she knew that he had witnessed her parent's death, knew that he was there on Voldemort's orders..he didn't want to think about it. But looking at her face, her chocolate brown eyes wide, Draco knew he could never lie to her. He sighed.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm not going to lie to you and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again but--"  
  
"Draco! How can you even say that? I'd never leave you, I'm going through hell right now to stay with you!" she cried, cutting him off  
  
"I know but---I got the note because I was there." He said as he looked to the ground  
  
"What?" Hermione said horrified and shocked  
  
"I---I was there. I saw everything"  
  
"Draco---Why---why were you there?" she asked innocently confused  
  
"Because---Hermione my father made me---I was on a mission with Voldemort and the other death eaters." He said quietly, Hermione gasped. "I didn't kill anyone, or hurt anyone, I promise, I couldn't have." But Hermione only shook her head.  
  
"No, stop. I don't want to know any more." She said darkly, eyes clouding over. "But I do want to know one thing. Who killed my parents? Tell me truthfully."  
  
"Hermione, please no"  
  
"TELL ME!" she cried angrily. Draco hung his head and took a deep breath.  
  
"It was my father. It was Lucius." Hermione started crying and shaking her head.  
  
"No! No! You're lying! You're lying!"  
  
"God Hermione, I wish I was," he said as he drew her into his arms. She threw his arm off her and glared, something he hadn't seen in months, and started walking away.  
  
"I need time to think," she muttered  
  
"No! Hermione wait!" Draco called after her  
  
"Draco just leave me alone!" Hermione cried  
  
"Hermione! HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione heard his desperate shouts fade into the distance as she picked up speed, running for her life, determined not to look back.  
  
She entered the castle and ran. She didn't know where she was running to, but it didn't matter. Just to get away. Hermione flung herself down beside a statue and cried like she never had before.  
  
"Remember he's always a Malfoy, Son of Lucius Malfoy, Assistant to Lord Voldemort."  
  
Hermione heard Ron's voice echo in her head, her pain increasing as she remembered each word.  
  
"Yes, Ron's right. He's a pureblood and a Malfoy. Its in his veins Hermione. No matter how much he might have changed, those things are unalterable."  
  
The words were like icicles stinging her heart and they hurt 10 times more than when she had first heard them. Hermione could just picture Harry and Ron saying, "I told you so" The thought made Hermione feel all the more helpless. How could this happen? How could it have gone so wrong?  
  
Hermione's sobs were so awful, if one were to pass by the corridor, the wrenching sobs of a beautiful 16-year-old girl would have been etched in their minds forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Dramatic chapter! Thanks again to all who reviewed! Hope you liked it! ) 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Harry and Ron

(A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to post, my computer is having a lot of problems, I didn't mean to leave ya'll hanging!!!! But thanks for the reviews, they keep me going! Enjoy this chapter.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: HARRY AND RON  
  
Before long, after Hermione had somewhat calmed down to view her surroundings, she heard voices and the approach of someone. She peered around the statue to see who it was.  
  
"Hermione?!!!" Ron asked surprised as he turned the corner.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hermione what happened?" Ginny asked, talking to Hermione for the first time.  
  
Hermione attempted conversation but nothing came from her throat as she desperately motioned with her hands to try to get her words across.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked concerned, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"You can tell us 'Mione" Ron said as he put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Hermione was silent, choking up with her tears again.  
  
"Look, we're all really sorry about the Malfoy thing" Harry said uncomfortably, running his hand through his messy hair. Hermione looked up at her friends and sniffed.  
  
"I-Its Draco" she said, words shaking  
  
"What'd he do??!!!" Ron asked, jumping up.  
  
"No Ron-- its not him--well it is but----he gave me this" She said, trying to calm Ron down and explain at the same time as she pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her robe pocket and handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry took it and studied it with Ginny reading over his shoulder.  
  
"How--he--uh---wow!" Harry said too shocked to say anything else. He handed the note to Ron as Ron read it intensely.  
  
But unlike Harry, Ron crumpled the piece of paper in his fist, bursting with anger.  
  
"HOW DID HE GET THIS?!!" He demanded. Harry and Ginny caught on to where Ron was going and held their breaths waiting for Hermione's response.  
  
"He was there" Hermione replied miserably, eyes to the floor.  
  
"HE WHAT???!!!!" Ron bellowed  
  
"Ron! C'mon mate, your just going to upset Hermione more." Harry said trying to control his best friend  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT HE SAW HER PARENTS DIE!! AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW!" Ron roared. Harry and Ginny looked to Hermione anxiously  
  
"He--he was there on his father's orders to attack the muggle town. He said he didn't kill or hurt anyone!" She pleaded  
  
"AND YOU BELIVED HIM?!! THE LYING SCOUNDREL! HOW DO YOU KNOW *HE DIDN'T KILL YOUR PARENTS!" Ron had never been this angry before and Ginny was desperately trying to control her brother.  
  
"BECAUSE HIS FATHER DID!" she shouted back at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ginny gasped. Hermione took a deep breath to contain herself, and repeated what she had just said. "His father did. Lucius killed my parents."  
  
Ron was breathing heavily and the others held their breaths.  
  
Exhausted Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione," she said as she embraced Hermione in a hug. No one spoke for several moments.  
  
"What'd we tell you 'Mione" Harry whispered darkly  
  
"Harry not now" Ginny said gently  
  
"No Gin, she's got to realize it." Harry said looking at Hermione. "We told you. No matter how much he's changed he's still a Malfoy in reign with Voldemort. And we were right."  
  
"No--stop it Harry--your wrong----Draco loves me-" Hermione whispered half to herself.  
  
"Did he ever say that?" Ron asked harshly  
  
"Ron! You two are so insensitive!" Ginny said sharply. Hermione stared at the floor, she wouldn't respond.  
  
"huh?" Ron asked ignoring Ginny.  
  
"No" she said. "He never said those words but I know he means it"  
  
"How?" Harry asked gently. "How do you know"?  
  
"I just do!" she said desperately, beginning to cry all over again.  
  
"Hermione how long is it going to take before you open your eyes and see that the facts are in front of your face!" Ron said probably harsher than he would have intended.  
  
"RON! HARRY! That's enough" Ginny shouted, patting Hermione's back as she cried into her shoulder.  
  
For several minutes no one spoke, Hermione continued to cry into Ginny's shoulder, who was trying to soothe Hermione, and Ron and Harry looked at each other awkwardly. Eventually, Hermione dried her tears and stood up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was angry with Harry and Ron. She knew they meant well and of course she of all people didn't agree with this Malfoy/ Hermione thing, but her friend still had feelings.  
  
Obviously, Hermione felt something for Draco and to start ambushing her like this all at once was cruel. But soon Hermione dried her tears, eyes clouding over, as if she was putting up some invisible shield, and stood up.  
  
"You two were right. I-I'm sorry." Hermione said, not fully believing the words she was saying.  
  
Harry and Ron heaved sighs of relief, but Ginny wasn't too sure. The boys both hugged Hermione and whispered little things to her such as: Its alright 'Mione, We're here, and it's not your fault.  
  
Harry and Ron then looked towards Ginny to join the group hug. She did, and smiled. Everything was back to normal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Rock Bottom

(A/N: Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the delay in my updating!!! My computer is freaking out! If there are any more delays in the future, its my computers fault and I apologize in advance. That said, Thanks a million to all my faithful readers!!!!!!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
.. and so the story continues.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: ROCK BOTTOM  
  
Several weeks had passed and Hermione had never been so miserable. Hermione felt betrayed by Draco. He'd made her believe that he had changed, made her fall in love with him, and then, only when he had her, tell her the worst news of her life. Though Hermione didn't fully accept what Harry and Ron were telling her, it was easier this way.  
  
Draco had approached her many times, not caring about who was around, since everyone already knew, but Hermione hadn't said anything, she just looked at the floor as her friends got him to back off. Each time just got more difficult and it was all Hermione could do, not to run back into his strong arms that had made her feel so safe.  
  
Harry and Ron became more protective of her and never allowed her to go anywhere out of their sight in case Malfoy tried anything. It got pretty annoying after the first week or so. The other students seemed to forgive Hermione's "rash actions" and re-accept her into their "family". Harry and Ron and other Gryffindor's seemed to create a story explaining the Quidditch match.  
  
Hermione had been scared not for Draco's well being but for just that of another student. She knew that if he'd died, that Quidditch would be canceled for the remainder of the year and for the Gryffindor's sake she had yelled hoping to make Malfoy realize what was going on. Not knowing if her plan had worked or not, she ran onto the field to check and just decided to follow the teachers to the hospital wing. This story was very well accepted and Hermione was looked upon as being a hero for saving Quidditch.  
  
Personally, it made Hermione sick but she never bothered to correct it, because since that day, noting mattered. And it showed.  
  
Her chocolate eyes were dull and cloudy with circles under them, her brown curls mattered, her skin pale, her rose lips chapped, and that smile, that could have once brightened a dark room disappeared. Her friends worried about her but Hermione always waved them off with excuses as to her appearance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But Hermione wasn't the only one miserable. Draco Malfoy had hit rock bottom. After that fateful night he'd desperately tried to make contact with Hermione, hoping to explain more but she wouldn't hear it. Obviously unlike the kiss they had shared in detention, she had told her friends and all were after his head.  
  
The Slytherin's shunned him for associating with a Gryffindor but he didn't care. He'd never really had any true friends and was used to flying solo. Now that the whole school knew about Hermione and himself he didn't see anything wrong with attempting to contact her. The only effect was that more rumors were made up and spread about; Draco knew it would all blow over eventually.  
  
One person who still unfortunately hung around Draco was Pansy. That girl never left his side and since the Quidditch match had become especially glued to him. She never stopped badgering him with questions about Hermione and it was plain to see that she was very jealous. This greatly amused Draco, and Draco was very rarely amused by Pansy.  
  
But the light in Draco's life had gone out. He saw nothing worthwhile, no point to life without Hermione. And suspiciously, Hermione looked just as awful as he did, which secretly made Draco believe that she still cared about him. But for Draco it was nothing more than wishful thinking.  
  
Hermione had shut the book on him, and Draco knew that Hermione didn't read the same book twice. It was over; he'd have to move on with life, if that was even possible. But how?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	30. Chapter Thirty: The Dream

(A/N: Thanks soo much for everyone who reviewed! You rock my socks off! Anyway, so this chapter is really long and I might re do it later so just so you know. Enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY: THE DREAM  
  
The pain was unbearable. The familiar scorching hot sensation on Harry's head woke him up with a start. He realized that he was sweating and breathing heavily as he recalled the awful nightmare he had just had. Something had happened, something had changed and Voldemort felt an intense emotion about it. What? Harry didn't know.  
  
"YOU'RE LYING!" A familiar voice that did not belong to Voldemort roared  
  
"N-No I'm afraid I'm not sir. That was the news I heard from Hogwarts and I came straight to you." The house elf said nervously.  
  
The dream showed a man with long silver hair pacing the room, occasionally throwing an object or two in his fury. Harry knew in an instant, who it was, no thinking was involved. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"AGHH!" He screamed, turning over a desk, objects that once rested on it flying across the room and shattering.  
  
"Malfoy, please. Calm yourself. It is disappointing, I understand. Most unfortunate but we will be able to clear this all up quite easily. You mustn't loose yourself." A high voice said.  
  
The voice alone could scare you, without knowing to whom it belonged. A bitter cold, high, and raspy voice, Harry knew as Voldemort's.  
  
"Now, little creature" Voldemort said turning to the house elf "how is it that an unimportant speck of dirt like you came across that information?"  
  
"I-uh-m-m-my master told me to report it sir." The house elf said nervously.  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"Mr. Parkinson sir. He heard it from Miss Pansy but then, after taking a trip to Hogwarts, confirmed It." the house elf cried  
  
"What do you mean he confirmed it?" Voldemort snapped making the house elf tremble.  
  
"He-he-went to a Quidditch match, for entertainment sir, but when young Mr. Malfoy got injured, Miss Granger ran out onto the field. She had shouted his name, and was crying and everything." The tiny creature finished its story.  
  
Voldemort began to laugh. A bloodcurdling, high shrieked laugh, which made both the house elf and Lucius Malfoy fear.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh! And they say that witch is supposed to be smart! Ha-Ha-Ha! Silly girl!" Voldemort finished laughing and his tone became serious again, "But no matter, this will soon be cleared up. You may go" He waved to the house elf that didn't need a telling to, to exit.  
  
"What shall we do?" Lucius asked curiously, delight gleaming in his eyes, turning to Voldemort.  
  
"You know perfectly well what we're going to do." He hissed making Lucius cower in a corner. "We will kill the boy. And the stupid Mudblood too."  
  
"But my Lord, forgive me for being so bold, don't we need Draco? Was he not supposed to be included in your plan for the attack?"  
  
"I'm well aware of the consequences Lucius. Yes, he was supposed to be included in the plan to attack Hogwarts but we will have to make a sacrifice." Voldemort said with amusement as if it was all some big joke.  
  
"And the mudblood?"  
  
"We can use her as bait to attract Potter and kill her later. I want her dead do you hear me?" Voldemort snapped  
  
"Yes my Lord, I understand perfectly" Lucius said with a bow.  
  
"Good" Voldemort leaned back into the chair surveying the room and thinking.  
  
"Call the death eaters together so I may explain our plans for the attack."  
  
"What are they?" Lucius asked eagerly  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?! I AM YOUR MASTER NOT YOUR EQUAL MALFOY! AND YOU'LL DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT!" Voldemort roared making Lucius fall to his knees and kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.  
  
But the dream had ended. Harry shuddered at the recollection. He knew he had to tell Dumbledore immediately; this was what Dumbledore had suspected all along!  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" He shouted as he shook his best friend awake.  
  
"Harry? What?!" Ron mumbled, not fully awake, still rubbing the sleep out of his droopy eyelids.  
  
"I had another dream. Voldemort-Lucius-they're going to kill Hermione! Will you come with me to speak to Dumbledore?"  
  
"hmm.okay.in the morning" Ron yawned, not comprehending the seriousness of what Harry had just said "just let me go back to sleep for a while" Ron turned over and lay back down.  
  
"No Ron! We have to go NOW!" Harry said desperately. But it was too late; Ron was snoring quietly. Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll go by myself" he said to no one in particular  
  
Harry searched his trunk until his hands felt the familiar, cool and silky material of his invisibility cloak. Slipping into his slippers and throwing the cloak over himself he tiptoed out of dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's heart was beating madly in his chest. He had to tell Dumbledore! Caught up in his thoughts, Harry failed to recognize a certain pair of amber eyes watching him. After following for a while the eyes disappeared, leaving Harry who hadn't noticed muttering softly to himself under his breath when Filch arrived, ripping off the cloak to the surprise of Harry.  
  
"Out 'takin a midnight stroll are we?" Filch said in his coarse voice  
  
"I uh yea... I have to see Dumbledore!!" Harry pleaded, looking behind Filch to see Mrs. Norris.  
  
"That's what they all say." Filch growled nastily  
  
"Well its true! Its an emergency!"  
  
"You little brat. Don't lie to me!" Filch hissed at Harry "Lets just go see Dumbledore and see what he makes out of this!"  
  
Filch grabbed the back of Harry's shirt even though Harry was taller than Filch. It was quite a site for anyone who happened to be nearby. Mrs. Norris walked feebly making up the rear. And like that, they marched all the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Grr..what's the password?!" Filch said irritated. "Um.Albus? Hogwarts? Candy? Ah!" Filch cried in exasperation  
  
"Try Sherbert Lemon," a voice said. Harry and Filch turned around to see the old Headmaster standing in his bathrobe looking at them with an amusing smile on his lips.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried. Dumbledore put his hand up to silence Harry.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here Mr. Filch?" Dumbledore replied with a calm voice  
  
"Well this boy here was sneaking off from his dormitory wearing one of those invisible dress things. Its after hours and he claimed that he needed to speak to you. Of course I didn't believe him so we marched right here to see what you had to say." Filch finished with a loud breath.  
  
"Hmm." Dumbledore said, placing a finger on his chin. "Thank you Mr. Filch for accompanying Mr. Potter here but I shall take it from here. You may leave."  
  
Filch, apparently satisfied, walked on with Mrs. Norris at his heels. Only when they had completely turned the corner did Dumbledore acknowledge Harry.  
  
"Now, what seems to be the matter Harry?" Dumbledore asked urgently, eyes wide.  
  
"I--" Harry paused here to look around "I had another dream" he whispered.  
  
"I want you to tell me all about it. But lets move into my office." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry loved Dumbledore's office, there was always something new to look at but this time, Harry didn't pay much attention to the new shiny object on Dumbledore's bookcase. He sat down in the armchair provided and waited until Dumbledore sat at his desk before beginning.  
  
"I saw Lucius Malfoy. He was angry about the news that the house elf brought. The house elf told them both about the Quidditch match with Hermione. Voldemort laughed and said that it didn't matter; that it would all be cleared up soon by killing Draco and Hermione. They're going to use Hermione as bait to lure me to them. Lucius asked if that would ruin their plan and Voldemort said that they'd just have to make a sacrifice. Then Voldemort called a meeting of Death eaters to discuss their attack on Hogwarts!" Harry said all of this practically in one breath and was breathing heavily afterwards. Dumbledore sat and said nothing.  
  
"Harry you're sure everything is just as you told me?" Dumbledore asked quietly  
  
"Yes absolutely"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and put his head in his hand. Harry began to feel nervous, few times had Harry seen Dumbledore like this and the circumstances had always been bad.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked tentivly. Dumbledore looked up. "Umm..What exactly does this mean?"  
  
"It means Harry, that Voldemort and his followers plan to attack Hogwarts, and in doing so kill three students."  
  
"Three?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes Harry; yourself, as I'm sure you realize, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Hoped you liked it!) 


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Dumbledore's Army Re...

(A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed!!!! Woo hoo! This story is for you all! I've gotten a few reviews about it being happier, and I promise it does!!! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!)  
  
Usual disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY RETURNS  
  
As of Today, all students interested may join a special Defense against the Arts class: Dumbledore's Army (as it has been known to be called) given after normal classes. If you are interested please sign your name at the bottom.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"I can't believe their finally doing it!" Hermione said excitedly  
  
"Wow 'Mione!" Neville exclaimed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its just that we haven't seen you smile or be this excited about something in a long time!" Neville said happily.  
  
"Well I am" She said smiling.  
  
"Me too!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"It's about time!" Luna said  
  
Dumbledore's Army was officially open to all, something they had been trying to accomplish since 5th year. All were curious as to why the class was suddenly know available but only Harry knew why. Well, Harry and Draco that is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had been called down to Dumbledore's office shortly after Harry had left. He was given the information provided by Harry and offered the choice of fighting with or against them.  
  
Once he heard of the threat on his life by Lucius it was no longer a choice. He eagerly accepted, and was the first official and legal member of Dumbledore's Army. His heart was bursting with pride, he wanted to run to Hermione and tell her the news. Then he remembered.  
  
Draco was asked not to reveal any information to Hermione but he found that it wasn't difficult. She still wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
Instead, Draco ran to the first Slytherin he ran into. Blaise Zambini.  
  
"Hey Blaise!" Draco called after the boy  
  
"Yea?" Blaise asked. He was one of the only Slytherin's who still associated with Draco. They had never been great friends but they were as close of friends as a Slytherin could have.  
  
"I-um-wanted to ask you something?" Draco asked sheepishly. What if Blaise didn't agree with Draco's choice and told his father?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Er--What side are you on?" Draco asked quickly  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know. Are you with Dumbledore or with Voldemort?"  
  
"Geez mate, I don't know. Never really given it too much thought, I mean I've thought about of course but..hmm..I don't know. What about you?"  
  
"Dumbledore!" Draco said proudly, pushing his chest into the air.  
  
Blaise chuckled a low chuckle. "Wow, who would've guessed! Well good for you, I guess." He began to walk away  
  
"Hey Blaise!" Draco shouted after him  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Would you-you know-wanna join Dumbledore's Army?" Draco asked eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Uh-er-I don't know. I'll think about it though. Promise. I've got to run, see ya!"  
  
Draco hoped Blaise joined, it would be nice to have someone else with him to distract him from a certain Gryffindor that would of course be there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Snape and Dumbledore

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I know many have been waiting! Thanks so much to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THRITY TWO: SNAPE & DUMBLEDORE  
  
Dumbledore had figured it out the hidden message behind the dream much faster than Harry had. Dumbledore knew that Harry was connected to Voldemort through his scar and that everything that Harry said was true.  
  
But the old Headmaster also knew that Draco and Hermione had feelings for one another. It was easy to figure out, after the Quidditch match that is. Using common sense, he had figured out that the only reason Lucius would agree to kill Draco would be if he found out that Draco's loyalties had switched.  
  
Apparently, the Quidditch match had caused rumors to spread, and one such had unfortunately reached the ears of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Using the mudblood as bait for Potter.  
  
This could only mean Hermione. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were the only people Harry would go at lengths to rescue. But Harry wasn't falling for that anymore. After Sirius, Dumbledore explained to Harry, never to go rescue someone without sure confirmation from himself.  
  
As for the attack, Dumbledore had contacted the ministry the next morning and requested Dumbledore's Army be allowed at Hogwarts. After last year's episode, Fudge did pretty much anything asked by Dumbledore and even sent some Auror's to Hogwarts to ensure safety.  
  
But even with all this, Dumbledore was still worried. No one had ever attempted to attack Hogwarts before, and Dumbledore feared for the safety of the students and facility. He was doing everything he could think of to ensure the safety of the school but Dumbledore could only do so much. Lost in thought, the headmaster barely heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir?" Severus Snape called from the door.  
  
"hmm.Oh Severus! Please come in, I've been expecting you!" Dumbledore said as they shook hands. Snape took a seat.  
  
"All the children are very excited about this little club you have organized" Snape said. Dumbledore just sighed.  
  
"Yes well I really do hope that some of them use it to their best interests. It's not some petty team, we'll be teaching them spells to defend themselves, maybe save their lives."  
  
"About that Professor, what will happen if the Death Eaters really do attack Hogwarts?" Snape asked curiously, knowing that Dumbledore always had something up his sleeve.  
  
"Well Severus, I plan to explain the situation to the school when the time arrives. All willing to fight, and this goes for facility as well, will indeed fight. Those unwilling will be protected."  
  
"It sounds good Albus but I can't imagine any student's defeating Death Eaters!" Snape exclaimed  
  
"Which is exactly why *you will teach them the top spells, in order to defeat Death Eaters and protect themselves."  
  
"Me? But sir--" Snape was cut off by Dumbledore's hand  
  
"Severus, you know exactly what spells these men will be using. You are to attend the meeting tonight am I right?" Dumbledore inquired  
  
"Well yes but--"  
  
"Please Severus." Snape sighed  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, the familiar twinkle of his eyes back. "Severus, I do ask that you be *very careful. You are our best source of information and one of my most trusted colleagues. Just be careful.  
  
"Of course Headmaster. I'll be very careful. After all, I've been doing this for years now haven't I?" Said Snape, standing up while shaking Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Of course, but with Draco switching sides, they might question you. Just report back here as soon as possible." Snape nodded.  
  
"Good-bye Albus"  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
"I give you my word" ~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Shock

(A/N: Thanks a million to all who reviewed! Hugs! I don't really have anything more to say so..onto the story..enjoy!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: SHOCK  
  
Hermione walked into the first D.A. meeting very excited. Finally here was something to distract her from her constant thoughts of Draco!  
  
"C'mon you all! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Hermione, why are so excited about this?" Ron asked, annoyed at having to leave his plate piled high with food.  
  
"Because" she said as she lead the six out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Wonder what its going to be like!?" Ginny squealed excitedly  
  
"Wonder who are teacher is?" Neville asked  
  
"Don't know" Harry said  
  
"Bet whoever it is, isn't as good as my Harry" Ginny said pinching Harry's nose affectionately.  
  
"What'd I tell you two!" Ron mumbled  
  
"Sorry Ron! Just can't help myself!" Ginny giggled as Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
They had arrived at the classroom and Hermione pushed open the big oak door revealing an open classroom (with space to practice) and many students who had already arrived. There was Lavender Brown, with Patil Parvati at her side, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis and the six from Gryffindor.  
  
For Ravenclaw there were only a few students but they included: Terry Boot, Stewart Ackerley, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, and Orla Quirke.  
  
Hufflepuff had many including: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Eleanor Branstone, Owen Cauldwell, Justin-Finch-Fletchly, and Ernie Macmillan  
  
Hermione wasn't surprised at the students that showed up. All were loyal to Dumbledore and their families supported him. But Hermione didn't expect any Slytherins to show and she got the shock of her life when Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy began walking towards her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffe! Mwhaa haa haa! Sorry for the short Chapter!!! 


	34. Chapter Thiry Four: Incounters with the ...

A/N: My computers messed up again, so bear with me!!! Thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: INCOUNTERS WITH THE SLYTHERIN  
  
Ron saw them first and nudged Harry hard in the stomach.  
  
"Ouch! Hey Ron what was that for! You just about bloody killed m--" Harry stopped as Ron pointed to Draco and Blaise walking towards them, well towards Hermione that is.  
  
Ron hurried over and stood in front of Hermione, blocking her from Malfoy.  
  
"Move Weasley!" Draco said annoyed  
  
"No! What do you want with her anyway?" Ron snapped back  
  
"I just need to talk to her!" Draco said very agitated trying to get past Ron.  
  
"I don't think so" Harry said, tone cold.  
  
"What is it with you two! I just need to tell Hermione something!" Draco hissed  
  
"Whatever you can say to Hermione you can say to us too!" Ron shouted  
  
"Yea!" Neville piped in.  
  
Soon, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had Hermione surrounded and all looked up, smirks on their faces to Draco. Seeing that there was no way he could get to Hermione, being outnumbered 2 to 6, Draco said "Fine" and walked off with Blaise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's heart sank. She wanted to know what Draco had to say to her, but she quickly diminished the thought and attempted to look anywhere but at her friends and at Draco who had moved to the opposite side of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Weeks had passed, the six continued D.A. and without any knowing it, time had sped by. Harry wondered when the attack would come and what would happen but he didn't suspect anything for at least a month's time.  
  
"MR. POTTER!" Snape yelled pulling Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Professor, I know" Harry said, eyes focused shamefully on the floor.  
  
"Mr. Potter you have *got to get this right. The Finite Incantatem is one of the most important spells to know in battle. If used correctly, it could block the spell used your opponent completely! Now C'mon, lets have another go."  
  
Harry nodded, and slowly made him way to the other side of the room.  
  
Hermione, Ron and the others were paired off practicing. He knew why Snape had to be his partner, but that didn't mean that he liked it. The others looked like they were having fun, as Harry stared longingly across the room at everyone laughing about something Lavender had said.  
  
"Mr. Potter please return your focus to the spell!" Snape hissed  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The weeks had dragged on for the "golden trio". Harry was frustrated with D.A. It hadn't been as challenging before it was "legal" but then again, Harry had been the one teaching it.  
  
Hermione was still somewhat moping about but she was starting to get over Draco. She figured it would be a wound that would heal in time. Hermione had gotten the shock of her life when Draco had joined D.A. Of course she was happy and proud of him but still...  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called  
  
"Yes Harry?" Hermione replied, dismissing her thoughts.  
  
"Hermione I was wondering if I could borrow your Transfiguration homework?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I know, but with D.A. and all I forgot about it. You know that D.A is more important. Please?"  
  
Harry had told Ginny, Hermione, and Ron about the dream excluding of course the part about Hermione and Draco, under Dumbledore's instruction and all three had agreed to learn as much as possible from D.A. placing that at the top of their priorities.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Alright, I'll go get it. Wait here"  
  
Hermione trudged to the common room, not really paying attention to where she was going when she ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" Hermione said.  
  
It was then that Hermione let out a little gasp as she looked up into the familiar face of Draco Malfoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: Draco Don't

(A/N: Thanks soo much to all who reviewed! I know the story's kinda dragging and is sad but I promise it gets better, hang on with me! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: "DRACO DON'T"  
  
Draco seemed to be rooted to the spot, he couldn't tear himself away from Hermione's eyes. The moment their eyes met, old emotions resurfaced and it was all Draco could do not to sweep her into his arms and kiss her.  
  
"Hey" he said roughly  
  
"Hi" she replied, not breaking her gaze with his eyes  
  
"So—er—how've you been?" He asked gently, attempting to start a conversation.  
  
"Alright. You?" Hermione said finally tearing her eyes away from his and looking in the distance. No one spoke, the tension rising and the awkwardness of the situation becoming harder to bear. Draco had to speak his mind, this was his chance alone with her.  
  
"I've missed you," he said sheepishly. Hermione's face fell and she sighed.  
  
Where did that come from? Draco asked himself  
  
"Draco don't" Hermione said sharply putting her finger to his lips. "You and I both know that it wouldn't have worked out. So just stop before you cause either one of us more pain. Okay?"  
  
Draco felt like he'd just been slapped. She was lying, he could tell by the way she bit her bottom lip. Why was she doing this?  
  
"Hermione no. You want this, I can tell. Why are you putting both of us in such pain?!"  
  
Hermione refused to meet his eyes; she looked to the floor and then at the ceiling. "Because"  
  
"Because why?!" He said harshly, not understanding.  
  
"Because---because I've got to go." She said as she stepped back. Hermione then tuned and walk away as Draco felt his spark of hope extinguish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Sorry for such a short Chapter but I have like 3 big tests tomorrow and I've been busy with school. But I promise you all long and juicy chapters tomorrow and over the weekend! Lol! Hope you enjoyed it!) 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Dawn

A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed, you all make writing worthwhile! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry its so short I'll update really soon! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: DAWN  
  
Dumbledore paced his office nervously. Severus wasn't back from another meeting with Voldemort and Dumbledore feared the worst.  
  
But suddenly without warning the door burst open as a Professor Snape ran through the doorway, face chalk white.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" he cried  
  
"Severus! What happened!"  
  
Snape panted, attempting to talk but not succeeding. Only after Dumbledore concurred up a glass of water for Snape to drink, was he able to begin.  
  
"Dumbledore, it is as we've feared. Lucius and Voldemort are forever set to kill Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy along with their normal urges to kill Mr. Potter and yourself." Snape began.  
  
Dumbledore paled. "Please continue"  
  
"Yes well the attack that Mr. Potter envisioned is very progressed. So much so I fear we don't have the upper hand anymore." Snape gasped  
  
"When Severus? When do they plan to attack?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning at dawn." He whispered. Dumbledore paced some more.  
  
Dumbledore sank into his chair, looking far beyond his age. This scared Professor Snape.  
  
"Headmaster?!" Snape asked urgently "Are you alright?"  
  
"Severus, inform the staff. Inform the students." He said, his voice raspy, strength wavering.  
  
"What should I say?"  
  
"Tell them that Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them that by tomorrow the world as we know it may sees to exist."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Bad News

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I express my deepest apologies to my readers! Anyway, I made this one longer in an attempt to make up for it! =) Enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: BAD NEWS  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall still disturbed about her encounter with Draco. She felt as if she didn't know him. One time ago, she fully believed he had changed, then she didn't, then he joined D.A along with Blaise Zambini, and she didn't know what to think.  
  
"Here you are Harry" Hermione said handing Harry her Transfiguration homework and sitting down at the table  
  
"Thanks 'Mione."  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked concerned  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." She said brushing her brow  
  
"You don't look very well. What happened?" Ginny persisted getting the attention of everyone.  
  
"It was nothing—nothing"  
  
"I'll bet I know" Luna said not really paying attention, stirring her mug of hot chocolate lazily. "I'll bet you ran into that dashingly handsome Slytherin friend of yours"  
  
Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville all had similar reactions and spoke suddenly all at once.  
  
"What? No! That's absurd!" Ginny said  
  
"Why would Hermione want to see that bastard?" Harry asked  
  
"Malfoy?" Neville asked confused.  
  
"You didn't did you Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently  
  
"Of course she didn't" Ron snapped.  
  
The chaos stopped and all turned to face her.  
  
"I—uh—er---actually I did" All gasped, chaos resumed.  
  
"Did he do anything to you Hermione?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"No, No, Nothing happened. Promise." Hermione lied  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked urgently  
  
"Cause if he did, we're going to knock his head off" Ron said angrily.  
  
"No, nothing"  
  
"Good" Harry said diffidently.  
  
*Ding!*Ding!* Ding!* Dumbledore had arrived at the Great Hall and was tapping his fork against his goblet.  
  
"uhmm" He cleared his throat "May I all have your attention please. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
The six exchanged worried and concerned glances, Harry's stomach dropping to the floor.  
  
"Many of you have participated in Dumbledore's Army or D.A and have learned spells to defend yourself against dark arts. Well, unfortunately, the time has come to put that to use. We have received information that Lord Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
Hermione's airway had been temporarily blocked off, and she was receiving no air. Luna's eyes looked about ready to bulge, Neville had his head in his hand, Ginny with her hand around her mouth looked about ready to scream, Ron hands formed tight fists, and Harry, Harry staring out the window, appearing to be lost in an entirely different world. Hermione could only imagine what he must be feeling.  
  
"Those of you willing to fight, will come see a member of the staff or myself and we'll see fit to use you; but do understand that this isn't some game, or playing hero, many of you will probably die."  
  
The six held eye contact with one another. They would fight.  
  
"The others, will be completely safe during the battle, I can assure you. We shall put a spell of safety one each and every person and they shall be kept away high in one of the towers until the battle is over. Now if you would please, your house prefects will lead you to your dormitories. Thank you" Dumbledore concluded as he sat down wearily  
  
"C'mon Ron" Hermione said quietly not looking up from her hands in her lap.  
  
"I'm coming" Ron whispered hoarsely, not making eye contact with anyone either  
  
"GRYFFINDORS FOLLOW ME!" Hermione bellowed as her voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.  
  
Luna, Neville, and Harry followed behind Ron and Hermione and no one spoke; and it wasn't until later when the six were in the common room after everyone had gone to bed did anyone utter a word. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Somewhat of a cliffe, woo hoo!) 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: An Extra Round of ...

(A/N: Thanks a million to all who reviewed! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hugs!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
last chapter: Luna, Neville, and Harry followed behind Ron and Hermione and no one spoke and it wasn't until later when the six were in the common room after everyone had gone to bed did anyone utter a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: AN EXTRA ROUND OF HUGS (A/N: Remember, I changed it so Luna's in Gryffindor. Sorry back to the story!)  
  
"Wonder what's going to happen" Neville exclaimed sadly  
  
"I don't know mate. I don't know" Ron said hollowly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wonder why all of a sudden?" Neville wondered out loud  
  
"huh?" Harry asked  
  
"Why all of sudden Voldemort decides to attack Hogwarts. It just seems kind of random."  
  
Harry paused, unsure if he should tell them the truth.  
  
"I don't know, Its Voldemort remember. He's got a twisted mind"  
  
"Yea" Luna said softly to herself  
  
"Do you think we'll all be okay? I mean we're up against Death Eaters here. I know we've defeated them before but last year especially was different." Hermione questioned  
  
"Don't know 'Mione. I hope so." Ron said as he embraced her.  
  
Silence once again.  
  
"I—I—I'm scared" Ginny whispered, the only one who hadn't spoken since the news.  
  
"Bout what Gin?" Harry asked, scooting off the couch and onto the floor next to Ginny.  
  
"Everything Harry. Like Hermione said, we're up against Death Eaters. Who knows? This could be our last night together." She said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Harry took her into his arms.  
  
"Shh....it's okay....don't think about that." He whispered to her.  
  
"I can't help it Harry. I'll bet you, at least one of us is going to die."  
  
"Ginny!" Ron said harshly "How can you even say such a thing?!"  
  
"Because it's true Ron. Open your eyes, all of you. Tomorrow, Lord Voldemort, the man who has killed thousands will arrive at our school with his henchmen, who are almost as bad as he is! How can we possibly stand a chance?"  
  
"We'll win, because we want to. Because we have a reason, and an urge to fight. I've got my mother to fight for." Luna said surprisingly strong and forceful  
  
"I've got my mum and dad." Neville said, gaining courage as he spoke  
  
"I've got my parents" Harry said smiling  
  
"I've got my parents too," Hermione said softly  
  
"I've got all of them, you guys, myself, and Hogwarts." Ron said proudly  
  
"See Gin?" Harry said  
  
"I guess your right but I can't help but feel nervous."  
  
"But think of it this way. Even *if we die, we died fighting. We died fighting for peace and happiness. Justice and Equality, we died fighting for what is right. What greater way is there to die than that?" Luna said again taking everyone off guard.  
  
"Luna's right." Hermione said  
  
"You bet she is. Now C'mon gang lets all get to bed for tomorrow." Ron said as he stretched off the couch  
  
There was an extra round of hugs that night everyone clutched each other tighter, longer, for no one could possible imagine what was in store for them tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Cliffie! Hee hee! I'm evil, oh well.) 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Harry and Hermione

(A/N: Hope you all are liking it so far, hope its keeping you interested, I still stay by my promise: I promise it gets happier. Lol! Anyway, enjoy this chappie!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: HARRY & HERMIONE  
  
Harry drew the curtains around his bed as he attempted to fall asleep. Hours passed, but Harry couldn't get to sleep. Around 3 o'clock he heard noise.  
  
"Harry?" A voice whispered  
  
Harry sat up straight in his bed; someone was whispering his name  
  
"Harry?"  
  
There it was again. Harry's heart rose to his throat as he reached for his glasses.  
  
"W-Who's there?" Harry asked shaking, fumbling for his wand as he pulled away his bed curtains to reveal....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione?!" A sudden voice asked making Hermione gasp and put a hand to her heart.  
  
"Oh Harry! You scared me!"  
  
"Talk about scaring people." Harry grinned "What are you doing here?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No I couldn't sleep either. What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed. "I'm scared." She said, voice trembling.  
  
"First Ginny, now you. What's going on with you girls?" Harry joked  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at his joke but the smile soon disappeared. "I'm serious Harry. I'm really scared."  
  
"Come here" Harry said as he pulled Hermione into an embrace. Hermione curled up against his side, her arms around his waist. Years ago, this would have been very awkward but to Harry and Hermione it seemed only natural.  
  
"It's going to okay. You're going to be alright." Harry reassured her "You're one of the cleverest witches I know. You know Ron and I won't let anything happen to you. We'll always be there for you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise" Harry said as he kissed the top of her head. Hermione felt the knot in her stomach loosen a little.  
  
"But it's not just my safety I'm concerned about. I know I can take care of myself. It's the others."  
  
"We all can fight really well Hermione and we've all dealt with Death Eaters and Voldemort before, this time we'll have teachers and the such with us. It'll be fine."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I just am"  
  
Hermione, fully believing Harry, smiled and only hugged Harry tighter.  
  
"Thanks Harry"  
  
"Anytime Hermione. Anytime"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* (A/N: What did you think? Hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks, I'll update soon!) 


	40. Chapter Fourty: Before the Blood

A/N: Thanks sooooo much to all who have reviewed!!!!!!! Enjoy this chapter, I've got dramatic one's coming up!  
  
Usual disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTY: BEFORE THE BLOOD  
  
The sun rose steadily, casting shadows about Hogwarts. But an even greater shadow hung over the school. No one knew what was in store for them. Early, around 5 o'clock most Gryffindor's were already in the common room; some talking quietly, some writing, some researching spells and some crying.  
  
All the Gryffindor's in D.A. had decided to fight with a few others here and there. All sat together on one side of the common room, thinking.  
  
This silence in the common room was almost eerie, but thankfully it was broken by McGongall who entered the room; grave expression on her face.  
  
"Would all fighting please follow me?"  
  
The Gryffindor's rose to their feet and waved or hugged others as they exited the place they had called home for six years of their lives.  
  
They stopped at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and even at Slytherin to collect a few people! Then the mass of students followed Professor McGongall to the Great Hall where Dumbledore, and some members of the staff were. No one spoke for several moments then Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I'd like to praise you all for risking your lives today. No matter if you're in Gryffindor or not, it took bravery and courage and I couldn't be prouder of you all than I am at this moment." The teachers nodded their heads in approval.  
  
"That said, every house will be assigned a position and since we don't know when the enemy will attack, you shall be at that station until they do. Since Slytherin has so few, the staff and I will be assisting them. Any questions? No? Alright then,"  
  
"Gryffindor—edge of forbidden forest Ravenclaw—south side of Hogwarts Hufflepuff—by the lake And Slytherin—Hagrid's Hut"  
  
"We don't have time to waste so lets get going. Good luck to all of you!" Dumbledore finished and students began walking towards their specified areas. But Draco ran after Hermione  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around at the sound of her name.  
  
"Draco?! What is it?" she asked concerned  
  
"Look Hermione, I don't know what's going to happen out there. One of us could die and I refuse to let that happen without knowing."  
  
"Know what?" she asked nervously  
  
"Do you hate me?" he asked gently, staring into her chocolate eyes that he loved so much.  
  
"N-No Draco, I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you again." She said quietly  
  
"Well then why--" Draco began but was interrupted by Ginny  
  
"Hermione?!" Ginny said sternly, as if she was telling a two year old not to take a cookie from the cookie jar.  
  
"I—I love you Hermione" Draco said truthfully, ignoring Ginny.  
  
Unfortunately though, Harry, Ron and Ginny re-entered the Great Hall to hear this piece of information. Ginny came up behind Hermione, touched her arm lightly and said, "C'mon "Mione. Let's go" as she dragged Hermione away and out to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"You stay away from her Malfoy" Harry hissed at Draco  
  
"Look Draco, do I have to draw a line for you? Hermione belongs with us. End of story" Ron spat.  
  
"Lines are stupid Weasley, they can be crossed." Draco snapped back  
  
"Whatever" Harry and Ron said in union as they turned their backs on Draco and hurried out to join the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: I'll update soon! By the way this is a Draco/Hermione fic it'll get there eventually, just be patient! =) *hugs!*) 


	41. Chapter Fourty One: The Wait

(A/N: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I'm sick today! Anyway, enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTY ONE: THE WAIT  
  
The wait was terrible. Each twig that snapped, each time the wind rustled through the trees, and each heavy breath was the enemy sneaking up upon them. No one dared speak or so much as move. They knew if caught off guard, it would cost them their lives.  
  
No one really knew when the war started, everything happened at once. A deathly scream filled the air, someone shouted "MORSMORDRE!" and a vast, green, skull penetrated the sky.  
  
Hermione recognized the skull with the serpent emitting its mouth. She'd seen it once before at the Quidditch World Cup 2 years ago. It was Voldemort's mark. He'd arrived. It was time.  
  
Hermione spun around quickly at the sound of loud breathing to find a black- cloaked hooded creature, also known as a Death Eater staring at her.  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll update soon, I promise!! 


	42. Chapter Fourty Two: A Broken Promise

(A/N: Sorry once again, about the last short chapter! But just a warning: Dramatic chapter ahead! Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again, to the many many people who have reviewed! Enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTY TWO: A BROKEN PROMISE  
  
"STUPEFY!" Ron shouted  
  
"STUPEFY!" He heard Luna echo  
  
Ron and Luna pressed backs together, attempting to stun the group of Death Eaters surrounding them.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!" A Death Eater shouted, spell barely missing Ron above the head.  
  
"Stupefy!" Luna responded, knocking a Death Eater to the ground. Luna turned to Ron and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You little brat! You'll pay for that! CRUCIO!" The spell struck Luna in the chest and she collapsed to the ground, withering in pain. She began screaming such a scream, as Ron had never heard before.  
  
"LUNA!!" Ron shouted, dropping to his knees beside her.  
  
"STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" A voice rang out as three Death Eaters fell to the ground.  
  
"Hermione!!! Thank God! It's Luna!" Ron said desperately, thankful that Hermione showed up.  
  
"What'd they hit her with?" Hermione asked urgently  
  
"Crucio" Ron said bitterly  
  
"Luna? Luna?" Hermione called out to the girl in pain.  
  
"Watch out!" Luna whispered hoarsely as her eyes grew wide  
  
Hermione whipped around and saw another Death Eater heading towards the three of them. She fumbled for her wand but couldn't get a hold of it. Ron and Hermione moved away from Luna, attempting to get a better shot at the Death Eater when Hermione realized their awful mistake.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Death Eater screamed.  
  
"NO!!!" Ron and Hermione shrieked in unison.  
  
"AHH!" Luna screamed a piercing scream, as she breathed her last and lay in a heap.  
  
"STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" Hermione said as the Death Eater fell, but Hermione kept repeating the curse as if it could somehow hurt the Death Eater more. "STUPEFY! STUPEFY!"  
  
"Hermione! Stop it! It's no use! She's--"  
  
"No she's not! Don't say that!" Hermione shouted, unable to face the truth  
  
"She's dead." Ron said with bitterness in his voice, as he looked at Luna's body.  
  
"No! No! She can't be! Harry promised! He promised nothing would happen to any of us! No!" Hermione cried helplessly, tears rolling down her dirt stained cheeks.  
  
Ron gathered Hermione in his arms. "C'mon Hermione. We're not done yet. We've still got a war to win"  
  
"I don't want to. I don't want this war anymore. Make it stop." Hermione cried out as she began rocking back and forth.  
  
"We can't. But we can do what Luna would want us to, and keep fighting" Ron said gently to the crying Hermione.  
  
It took a while before Hermione could calm down enough to think about what Ron had said. At this, she stood up defiantly and spoke.  
  
"I guess your right. Let's go and get this done with. Let's win this thing."  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Many more chapters promised quickly! Thanks! =) 


	43. Chapter Fourty Three: Father To Son

(A/N: This whole war thing gets really dramatic...just to let you all know in advance! Thanks soo much to everyone who's reviewed! Sorry it took a while to update! Enjoy this chapter!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTY THREE: A LONG NIGHT  
  
Neville closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. But it didn't come. When Neville opened his eyes there wasn't a Death Eater in front of him, no, there was Crabbe!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Neville asked  
  
"I'm here to kill you!" Crabbe said stupidly "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the boy shouted.  
  
Neville rolled to his side and dodged the spell easily. Standing up and pointing his wand at Crabbe, he felt bad about killing a fellow classmate but Neville knew his reasons were pure.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Neville screamed, closing his eyes, not wanting to see.  
  
When Neville finally did open his eyes, he saw enormous Crabbe sprawled on the ground. Never again would he hang around with Goyle, Neville had killed a student.  
  
Neville looked at his hands mixed with blood and dirt. A feeling of guilt overcame Neville but was soon dismissed when another Death Eater approached him.  
  


* * *

  
Harry, wishing to end the war as soon as possible, began looking for Voldemort. The sooner it ended, the less lives could be lost.  
  
Dodging spells, Harry made his was to the lake, where the mark had first appeared. Voldemort wasn't there, but Lucius was.  
  


* * *

  
"Ah! Harry Potter! Just the boy I was looking for!" Lucius said with amusement.  
  
"Your time is up Lucius." Harry spat at the silver haired man "You've killed too many people. You killed Hermione's parents, and planning to kill Hermione. You deserve to die!"  
  
"Well, what a noble statement for a boy. The Dark Lord will be very entertained that those were your last words. Very entertained indeed." Lucius said, both circling each other around.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Both Harry and Lucius missed each other's curses. Just as Harry was about to scream another, someone interrupted him.  
  
"Harry!" A voice shouted, Harry recognized as Draco's  
  
"Harry!" Yes it was Draco, Harry could see that now.  
  
"Harry Leave him to me! Please!" Draco pleaded, eyes hardening as his gaze fell on his father.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, Draco my son. Such a surprise! I would have never believed you switched sides without seeing it with my own eyes."  
  
"Surprise!" Draco said, humor behind his dark eyes, smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry said  
  
"Potter just leave! I'll take it from here!" Draco hissed at Harry, warning to him to get out.  
  
Harry turned on his heels and left Draco fighting...Father to Son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry was running, he passed by couples and groups fighting, he heard the screams, saw the blood, smelled the death. Harry shivered under the cold wind that came rushing by but when Harry clamped his forehead in pain, he knew it wasn't some random rush of wind. It was Voldemort; he'd arrived.  
  
"So, Harry Potter, it is time," the awful voice said  
  
"This ends here Voldemort." Harry said bravely, teeth grinding together against the pain. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"Finite Incantatem" Voldemort yelled, making Harry's bolt of green light dissolve. Voldemort laughed his cold laugh that made Harry's blood boil.  
  
This is going to be a long night Harry thought bitterly.  
  


* * *

  
(A/N: Hope you all liked it! I'll update soon!) 


	44. Chapter Fourty Four: Test of Time

(A/N: Sorry its so sad, it'll get happier! Lol, thanks to everyone who's been faithfully reviewing or reading, it means a lot to me! Enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry its so short, there's more coming, I promise. Anyway....enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTY FOUR: TEST OF TIME  
  
"Impedimenta" Snape yelled  
  
"Severus?" The hooded man asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wh-Why-How?" the Death Eater was too bewildered to act  
  
"Surprise!" Snape said through his teeth "STUPEFY!"  
  
He always was a stupid one Snape thought as the Death Eater fell.  
  
"Severus fighting for Dumbledore here I see?" Macnair, the executioner who had executed Buckbeak the hippogriff in third year, exclaimed  
  
"Yup" Snape said proudly  
  
"Well let's see what happens shall we?" Macnair said with a smirk.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Snape shouted and then smirked when he saw boils on Macnair's body appear.  
  
"Ahh! You—You'll pay for that one! AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed  
  
Snape, too surprised to do anything, stood there, smirk still on his face, as he fell down, never to get up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Lucius had been battling for what seemed like hours. One spell here, another there, both as good as the other in a battle that seemed to be a test of time, not wits.  
  
"Diffindo" Lucius screamed. Draco dodged. "Very impressive, I've taught you well but unfortunately for you I know your weaknesses" Lucius said, with the famous Malfoy smirk spreading to the corners of his mouth.  
  
"No you don't you liar, I don't have a weakness." Draco spat "Crucio"  
  
"First off, Draco, you have Malfoy stubbornness, which is a great weakness in itself my son. AVADA KEDAVRA! Second, you have your pathetic love for that Mudblood. And finally you have your hatred. Once I die, you'll have no other reason to fight with Dumbledore (trust me the mudblood will be long gone by then) and then what? Then you'll go back to the Dark Lord, its fate Draco, it'll happen." Lucius concluded, smirk wider than ever  
  
"YOUR LYING! I"LL NEVER GO BACK! NEVER!!! YOUR WRONG ABOUT ME, YOUR WRONG ABOUT HERMIONE, BUT YOU ARE RIGHT THAT YOU WILL BE DEAD!!!!" Draco screamed, wondering if his vocal chords had just been cut and trampled on, his voice hurt so. Lucius and Draco stopped fighting, just screaming at one another.  
  
"Believe what you want Draco, but I'll be right, just you see"  
  
"STOP IT!!!! STOP IT!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco yelled hoarsely.  
  
Lucius smirked, whispered a rough "Bye" and fell to the ground, the one responsible, his son, standing above him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Hope you all liked it! There's more coming! Sorry it's so short!) 


	45. Chapter Fourty Five: The Prophecy Fulfil...

(A/N: Thanks soooooo much to all who reviewed! I dedicate this chapter to you all! *hugs! Natyslacks: I just wanted to let you know that your review made me laugh! I agree with you, its not just your warped mind! Lol! And as a treat for you all, I tried to make this chapter longer! Enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURT FIVE: THE PROPHECY FULFILLED  
  
It was hard for Harry to tell the time. Watching the clouds move over the sun, blocking out its much-needed light, it was almost impossible to tell. But when the light got only darker, Harry could judge that it was night. It seemed unreal to Harry that he and Voldemort had been battling the day away. Both got only weaker as the battle wore on and Harry knew that the time would be soon when one collapsed.  
  
Harry shook his head, knowing that one moment lost in his thoughts, could be his last. He narrowed his eyes on the "person" in front of him, if Voldemort was even worthy being called human.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort hissed as the bolt of green light headed straight at Harry's chest. Luckily, Harry ducked, the flash of light nearly missing his head.  
  
How many times Harry wondered was he going to hear the killing curse emit Voldemort's mouth? Definitely more than anyone else he'd ever met.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry responded, hoping, praying with crossed fingers that maybe....MAYBE this time the curse would work, and end this terrible war.  
  
"Finite Incantatem" Voldemort cried as a purple light came out from his wand, demolishing Harry's green one.  
  
Apparently, not this time. Harry thought bitterly.  
  
"You weakening Potter? Fighting for hours finally getting the better of you?" Voldemort taunted  
  
"You wish" Harry spat, though Voldemort spoke the truth.  
  
Harry knew that to fulfill the prophecy Harry and Harry alone could defeat Voldemort and vise versa. But the prophecy never mentioned when or how it was to accomplished. How much longer was Harry going to have to go on? How much longer could he hold out?  
  
A scream pierced the sky. Harry whipped his head around to see who the screamer was. But in that awful moment, Voldemort took his chance.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!"  
  
Harry snapped his head back but it was too late. The spell hit Harry and he fell to the ground, stiff as a board. Harry lay there, stunned and fearful. Voldemort had him, Harry had no use of defenses. This was it. Harry shut his wide eyes and thought about his "family"  
  
Ron and Hermione would be devastated. Ginny would be a wreck, and Luna and Neville would be depressed. If any of them were still alive that is. Voldemort was approaching him, an awful smirk on his lips.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Voldemort's laugh rang out "Well let's see here, I'll never have another opportunity like this will I? No, I think we'll let our good friend Mr. Potter die slowly. What do you think boys?" Voldemort asked the two Death Eaters to his right. They smirked.  
  
"CRUCIO!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Harry screamed.  
  
The pain was unlike anything Harry had experienced. It was excruciating pain that seared throughout Harry's body, seeming to scorch every bit of him. But then suddenly it stopped. Harry scrambled to his feet and searched desperately for his wand, but Voldemort approached him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and lifted him from the ground.  
  
"Had enough Potter?" Voldemort asked his grip tightening.  
  
"Not a chance. It'll take more than that to kill me." Harry said bravely through the little air in his lungs.  
  
"Playing hero again aren't we?" Voldemort hissed  
  
"You could call it that," Harry teased.  
  
"DON'T TEMPT ME BOY!!" Voldemort shrieked, throwing Harry onto the ground, slicing Harry's face and back, which started to bleed excessively. "You know in the end, you'll end up just like your poor parents. Both protecting others, playing hero...all so noble.... yet look where that got them." Voldemort smirked  
  
Anger surged throughout Harry; it was one thing when Draco teased him about his murdered parents, and quite another when the one responsible for their deaths did.  
  
"ACCIO WAND!" Harry's wand flew into his hand, as he pointed it straight at Voldemort. And for the first time in his life, Harry saw Voldemort hesitate, and look uneasy. Harry took a few wobbly steps closer; he knew that Voldemort was defense-less and his Death Eaters busy battling with others. Harry's head pounded but he ignored it, all his energy focused into the creature in front of him.  
  
"This is for all those you've killed, and all those you've put in pain. Like my family, like Neville's, like Luna's, and like Hermione's. AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!"  
  
If anything was worse than Voldemort's laugh, it was his scream. His high- pitched, cold, shriek that pierced the night's sky. Harry watched Voldemort, the thing responsible for his 16 years of pain, fall to the ground. The scaly body landed with a thud as Harry's knees gave way out of exhaustion. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Somewhat of a cliffie! Hope you all liked it! More updates a comin!) 


	46. Chapter Fourty Six: Death Eaters

(A/N: To my faithful readers and reviewers, I'm so sorry its been so long!!!! My computer wouldn't let me log in! =( I apprecitate all the wonderful reviews! They totally brighten my day, Thank you! Anyway, here is the next long awaited chapter...enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTY SIX: DEATH EATERS  
  
Ron and Hermione had lost one another after about 5 minutes. Three Death Eaters had approached them and Ron, attempting to be a diversion, bravely ran into the forest with two Death Eaters following him. Hermione had screamed at him to come back, but Ron was rather stubborn and she feared for his life, being alone in the Forbidden Forest with two Death Eaters like that. But Hermione didn't have long to think about Ron as the Death Eater in front of her was swiftly coming closer.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Hermione screamed as she walked backwards, away from the Death Eater.  
  
The Death Eater didn't speak, it just moved closer and closer to Hermione. Hermione, walking faster, tripped over a stump and fell to the earth floor, scratching her face and arms profoundly. She scrambled about for her wand, but couldn't find it among all the leaves of the forest.  
  
Please! Please! Hermione prayed, as the death eater only became closer to her. "Accio wand!" Hermione cried desperately. The wand flew into her hands as she whipped around and screamed "Stupefy!"  
  
The creature now stood no more than a foot away from Hermione. Her heart pounding in her chest and her breath ragged, she attempted to shout stupefy but nothing came out. The Death Eater silently, reached up for her hand in the air and grabbed her wand against Hermione's struggles. Hermione gasped, horrified, as she heard a loud crack, and knew that the Death Eater had snapped her wand in half.  
  
Defenseless, Hermione knew only one thing to do. She ran; she ran so hard she thought her lungs would burst. She dodged branches, leaped over stumps, all the while her mind frantic. Hermione ran towards the nearest clearing only to run into another Death Eater! She gasped, breaking free of the Death Eater's grasp, and ran the other direction, the Death Eater right behind her. She ran into a little clearing before she realized...she was trapped.  
  
Hermione threw herself behind a tree and pressed her back against it, a feeble attempt to hide herself. Hermione heard the Death Eaters approaching and she held her breath, realizing there were now more of them, which wasn't easy to do considered she'd never ran so hard in her life before.  
  
"She's gotta be in here somewhere boys. Keep looking."  
  
Hermione winced; she began to pray...to anyone.... that the Death Eaters would pass her.  
  
"Hello dear" A raspy but ice cold voice said, before he violently threw Hermione onto the forest floor, landing her over a large fallen tree. Hermione screamed. She screamed so loudly; that she was certain that even the students locked away in a Hogwarts Tower heard it. Her body had blood running down it and her head felt like a sack full of galleons from the impact.  
  
The Death Eater pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. She closed her eyes. This was it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Cliffhanger! I know, I'm very very evil! Lol, hope you enjoyed it!) 


	47. Chapter Fourty Seven: Second Chances

(A/N: A huge thank you to all who reviewed! pyroprincess4rmeverwood, natyslacks, dracoisahottie13, sexy-jess, raisinnutbread, deadburningflame....you guys rock! I know there are many others and I apologize!!!!!!!! Sorry about the short chapter yesterday! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one! *hugs!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER FOURTY SEVEN: SECOND CHANCES  
  
Draco stared at the corpse of his dead father. The thing that bothered Draco the most was that the fact that he had just killed his father didn't bother him. Wallowing in self-pity, Draco almost didn't hear the high- pitched scream that seemed to echo across the lake to where he was. Immediately snapping out of his thoughts, Draco recognized the scream; he knew who the screamer was... he didn't need to hear it twice. It was Hermione! Without a notion as to where she was, Draco started running as fast as he could, heart beating madly in his chest. He had to save her...he had to save Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Is this it? Hermione thought. This wasn't how she wanted to go. Not like this, not right now. There was so much she hadn't done, so much to live for, and so many regrets.  
  
Draco. Draco was her number one regret. Hermione wanted nothing more than to be in his strong arms, instead of in the cold, about to die. She could no longer deny it; staring into the face of death....... she loved him. His voice rang in her ears: I- I love you Hermione. It made Hermione want to cry, she loved him, and she'd never be able to tell him that.  
  
As if a miracle, answering her prayer, Hermione heard loud footsteps. She turned her head to face the newcomer, as did the Death Eaters.  
  
"STUPFY!" The person shouted "STUPFY! STUPFY! STUPFY!" All four Death Eaters fell to the ground. Too relieved to say anything, Hermione stared at the bodies.  
  
"Hermione?" the voice asked gently. Only then, did Hermione look at her rescuer, who was breathing heavily.  
  
"D-Draco?" Hermione asked nervously  
  
"Oh my God Hermione, what happened? What'd they do to you?" Draco asked urgently, taking steps closer to her, as he looked at her appearance. Hermione started crying. "Are you alright?" Draco asked as he put a hand to her cheek.  
  
What kind of a question is that? She's crying! Of course she's not okay Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Draco...I'm so sorry" Hermione whispered before burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Shh...its okay" Draco said, silently smiling to himself. He had her back, she was his Hermione. Hermione stood back and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I love you," She said strongly, though tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "You don't hate me do you?"  
  
"I could never hate you." Draco teased, before he put his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. "And I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Woo hoo! They're back together! I'm sorry if I gave anyone a scare...natyslacks!...now be patient, there's more to come...I decided to be nice and not leave you all with a cliffhanger...dracoisahottie13, raisinnutbread, natyslacks! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! luv Haystack8190) 


	48. Chapter Fourty Eight: Harder to Breathe

(A/N: A huge thank you to all who reviewed! My goal's 100 reviews and each one closer just make me more and more excited! Thanks! Just to warn you, it's a cliffie! Mwahaa!!! Lol...enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTY EIGHT: HARDER TO BREATHE  
  
The symbol that had plagued the sky disappeared with a hiss. Death Eaters stared shocked, as it evaporated, never to be seen again.  
  
It was over, he'd done it, Voldemort was really and truly gone forever. Harry's breathing was shallow and uneven, and his face a clammy white.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and attempted to get up, but his strength was gone.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry recognized the voice. It was Ginny.  
  
"Gin?" Harry whispered hoarsely. He felt someone kneel next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, vision blurring in and out, to find Ginny's face above him. She was crying.  
  
"It's me Harry. I'm here." She said through tears.  
  
"I did it. I killed him."  
  
"I'm so proud of you." Ginny smiled as she leaned down for a kiss. But only when Harry could barely lift his head off the ground, and winced at the pain, did Ginny realize that he was hurt. "Harry! You're hurt!"  
  
"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Harry said quickly not at all letting on to how much pain he was in. "Is it over?" Harry asked, steering the conversation away from his injuries.  
  
"Mostly. Some are still fighting but most of them fled after the mark disappeared." Ginny said. "We really must get you to the hospital wing. I'll go get someone."  
  
"NO!" Harry said, as he grabbed Ginny's wrist. "Stay with me Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked torn between getting him help, and obeying his wishes. She nodded. "Alright" she spoke uneasily, though she grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"How bad is it?" Harry asked through ragged breaths.  
  
"It's pretty bad Harry. Bodies all over the place." Ginny said as she drew circles in his hand.  
  
"Ron? Hermione? Luna? Neville? Dumbledore?"  
  
"Dumbledore's fine. I saw him fighting a while's off from me. But I don't know about the others." Ginny said worriedly  
  
"They'll all be fine." Harry said, voice getting raspier.  
  
"Hope so" Ginny said looking around as if she expected the others to suddenly arrive.  
  
"I love you Gin" Harry said, his face getting paler with the moment, but his emerald eyes shining brighter.  
  
"I'd always hoped so." Ginny smiled stretching to the corners of her mouth "I love you too Harry, and I always have" she whispered.  
  
Harry grinned as they shared their gentle kiss. It was so light, yet so loving that Harry was sure his heart would explode. But suddenly, Harry began gasping for breath. Ginny's face turned from bliss to horror in a second.  
  
"Harry? Harry?" she asked, shaking him. When Harry couldn't respond she began screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down her face. "It's going to be okay Harry, I'm going to get you help." she reassured Harry "SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" Ginny looked up to see a young man with vibrant red hair sprinting towards her. "RON! RON! HELP! IT'S HARRY!" she screamed at her brother.  
  
Ron collapsed next to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Harry! Look!" Ginny said desperately.  
  
"Harry? Harry! It's me. It's Ron. C'mon Mate, just hang in there a little longer, we'll get you some help." Ron pulled Harry upright. "Ginny! Go get Dumbledore or Hermione! Or Anyone!"  
  
"I'm not leaving!"  
  
"Ginny, look, Harry might not make it. Now GO!" Ron practically screamed  
  
Ginny looked around uneasily, she knew Ron was right. She quickly kissed Harry and then ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(*evil laugh* hee hee hee, I'm so evil! Now I'm going to be very very evil...I won't update till 85 reviews! Mwahaa!!!!!! Just kidding...no review requirement... that makes me sound weird. Hope you all enjoyed it! ) 


	49. Chapter Fourty Nine: The Desperate Cry

(A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long delay!!!!!!! Once again my computer was freaking out! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews....you guys are the best!!! And now here is the next chapter...enjoy!!!!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FOURTY NINE: THE DESPERATE CRY  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE?!!!" The desperate cry echoed in Neville's mind, he recognized the voice as Ginny's and it didn't take more than a few seconds for Neville to start running. Neville ran as fast as he could, heart in his throat, fearing the worst but when he arrived at the scene, it wasn't Ginny there but Ron with Harry.  
  
"What happened?" Neville asked immediately  
  
"Harry, he's hurt. Just look!" Ron said desperately  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Really bad.... Neville, run; Run to Dumbledore! Tell him to come immedi--" Ron started.  
  
Neville didn't need a telling to, before Ron had even finished his sentence, Neville was running. Neville had never had many friends, and seeing Harry like that, practically killed him. He just hoped he made it in time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was jogging with Draco right at her heels. Both had heard the scream and were heading back towards it when someone practically tackled Hermione, knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Ginny? What the--"  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"HERMIONE, FOLLOW ME! IT'S HARRY!!!" Ginny cried desperately. Hermione gasped but immediately followed Ginny, her head spinning.  
  
Not Harry, Not Harry she prayed.  
  
Harry was the one who was keeping everyone safe, he was the confident one, the one who was sure that no one would get hurt. It couldn't be that bad...not to Harry. But judged by Ginny's actions, it was serious.  
  
They rounded the corner, practically at a sprint, to reveal Ron and Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's vision was blurring again, he heard voices. His eyes fluttered open to reveal Ginny, Ron and Hermione and...Draco in the background. He moaned.  
  
"Harry?" He heard Hermione ask, tears on her face.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Harry Mate?"  
  
"Ron?" Harry whispered  
  
"Yea Harry. We're all here for you. Neville's gone to get Dumbledore. You're going to be all right. Just hang on," Ron said encouraging. Harry just nodded.  
  
For a few moments, no one said anything. All were focused on Harry's ragged breathing. Hermione and Ginny were already crying. Draco stood uncomfortably in the background: watching. Ron still was supporting Harry up.  
  
But suddenly Harry's ragged uneven breaths became gasps for air.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny cried  
  
"HARRY C'MON!" Ron shouted  
  
Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and with a final gasp he laid motionless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I feel really bad about doing this but...I couldn't help myself. Cliffhanger...I know you all have suffered so much! I still feel bad about not updating fast enough today but I had two hours home the entire day and that was spent doing schoolwork! Hope you all enjoyed it! *Hugs! Haystack) 


	50. Chapter Fifty: Innocence

(A/N: Thanks a trillion billion to my faithful reviewers and readers! You guys are why I continue to write this story! Anyway, hope you all are enjoying this drama....I certainly am, though I'll admit I almost cried writing this chapter. I'm too dramatic I think. Very, very, very heart wrenching chapter coming up so just to warn you! Hope you all enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY: INNOCENCE  
  
"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY COME BACK! HARRY DON'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS! HARRYY!!!!!" Ginny wailed, voice cracking, as she threw herself on top of Harry's body, sobbing until she thought her heart would break.  
  
Ron was in complete shock. As he watched his best friend die, breath his last, Ron felt as if he too was dying. As soon as it was over, as soon as Harry was dead, Ron, face a ghostly white, walked off towards the castle, without letting so much as a tear fall. Hermione tried to call after him but she couldn't so much as breathe, the shock was so intense.  
  
Hermione's reaction was somewhere between Ron and Ginny. Hot tears scorched her face but she refused to sob openly. Not yet, it was too soon, it was too much. First her parents, then Luna, now Harry. Who next? Hermione looked up at Draco.  
  
Draco didn't know what to think. Watching his moral enemy and practically his girlfriend's brother die was a terrible experience. Though Draco had despised Harry with passion, he could never really call it hate; at least right now he didn't want to call it hate. Especially with Hermione as his girlfriend, Draco had at least attempted getting along with Harry. But he would never have that chance again...Harry was dead.  
  
Hermione was looking at him and his heart lurched to wrap his arms around her, but she soon directed her attention back to Harry's corpse, brushing his hair off his pale face. Watching her care and love for Harry, even dead, hurt Draco. He hated being selfish and jealous but Draco couldn't help what he felt. With a final glance at Hermione, he turned and ran back towards the castle. He needed time alone.  
  
It was about this time that Neville came running towards them, with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey following close behind. Hermione's heart gave a painful lurch, and she refused to meet either three pairs of eyes that were boring into hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neville had never run so fast in his life. He had to save Harry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Neville shouted  
  
"What is it Neville? Where are the others?" Dumbledore asked urgently.  
  
"It's Harry! He's hurt real bad! Follow me! And bring Madam Pomfrey!" Neville exclaimed  
  
"Right away. Poppy! Poppy! Follow Mr. Longbottom and I!"  
  
Neville lead the way, jogging instead of sprinting to keep up with Dumbledore's pace; which was slow.  
  
They had almost reached it. They were almost there! The threesome turned the corner to reveal several students huddled together on the grass. Neville noted that Ron wasn't there. Neville approached Ginny, Hermione and Harry smiling and sticking his chest into the air.  
  
"Here we are! I brought Dumbledore see? Harry you're going to be fine now. Just hang in there alright?" Neville said, beaming at his success. But when Harry didn't answer, he crouched down beside Harry. "Harry mate! It's me! Neville! I was real worried that we weren't going to make it in time but it's a good thing we did. You had me real scared there for a while mate, I'll give you that. Harry? Harry?" Neville was confused that Harry hadn't so much as moved since he'd arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's heart was breaking all over again as she watched Neville's innocence block away the facts that Dumbledore clearly saw the moment he saw Hermione and Ginny's faces. Merlin! Neville couldn't tell that Harry was dead, that Hermione and Ginny were crying, that Ron wasn't there. Or more likely, if he did, he just wasn't putting it all together!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Madam Pomfrey? What's wrong with him?" Neville asked worried  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed deeply as she felt for a pulse. "I'm so sorry, but Mr. Potter is dead."  
  
Neville couldn't breathe! No! It wasn't true! He'd gotten here in time! He'd gone and got Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey like he was supposed to! Harry wouldn't have died without saying goodbye!  
  
Madam Pomfrey shut Harry's bright emerald eyes that had once sparkled with happiness and, with a concurred blanket, covered Harry's body.  
  
It was true! It wasn't just some horrible trick that Harry was playing with him. Neville half expected Harry's eyes to flutter open, to sit up straight and laugh and say "Ha! Ha! Wow I really had you there Neville!"  
  
Then Ron would pop out of the bushes and join in. Ginny and Hermione would laugh too, eventually leading Neville to roll around laughing too. But no, Madam Pomfrey was covering up Harry's body.  
  
Neville collapsed onto the ground and lay in a heap. And if one got rather close one would hear the muffled cries and sobs racking the poor boy's body.  
  
Actually everyone looked rather like that. Dumbledore had sat down and put his head in his hand and if you looked closely you could see tears fall from his blue eyes and onto his long white beard.  
  
Hermione continued to silently cry, wishing Draco's arms were around her. Ron was nowhere to be seen and Ginny was wailing to the heavens and pounding the ground with her fists. And she didn't even know about Luna yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Talk about sad huh? Waa! Loads of drama just liked I warned. Hope it was to your liking! *hugs and kisses!* Haystack) 


	51. Chapter FiftyOne: Golden no more

(A/N: Thank you sooooooooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! You all are the best! I know some of you are upset about Harry's death, me too, but.....it just seemed right. I practically cried when I wrote the last two chapters. Oh well, maybe its me, I love dramatic situations like this. Lol....anyway here is your next chapter....enjoy!!!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE: GOLDEN NO MORE  
  
The ministry arrived several hours later to find the partially demolished ground of Hogwarts, bodies of students, staff, and Death Eaters, and an emotionally wrecked school.  
  
The students who had not chosen to fight were assisting Madam Pomfrey and ministry members with the dead and wounded. But there two bodies the students would not be taking care of: Voldemort and Harry. Hermione suspected that there would be a great funeral for all who had died and that the bodies were being prepared for burial. The thought made Hermione sick to her stomach but the queasiness was little compared to what she was feeling at the moment.  
  
Ron still would not make eye contact with her, Ginny, or Neville. He sat wearily in the chair next to her, rubbing his eyes as if he'd been cramming for a Potion's final and had gotten no sleep.  
  
Ginny had finally calmed down a bit and just sat in a corner of Dumbledore's office crying.  
  
Neville's eyes were red and puffy but he, unlike Ginny, was not crying anymore. Instead he chose a shiny object on Dumbledore's desk to stare at.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. The picture hurt too much to look at. How could Harry be so wrong like this? He promised her that no one would die and yet two out of the six were dead including himself. Memories of the two came flooding back to her.  
  
She would never again hear Luna's dreamy voice, or her soft laugh. Never again would Luna burst out random information just to make the others laugh, never would she read the Quibbler upside down. The spice Luna had added to Hermione's life had gone out.  
  
And Harry, oh Hermione's heart practically burst with sadness remembering Harry. Harry and Ron were her first and best friends. Never again could they be called the "golden trio" No longer would she see Harry's messy black hair, and his bright happy, emerald eyes. Never again would she see him zip around on the Quidditch field. No more could Harry comfort Hermione. Hermione would now have to calm Ron down by herself. And who would there to be when Ron and her bickered? Would they fall apart without Harry?  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt a cold finger to her cheek. She looked up to see Professor Dumbledore wipe a tear away that she hadn't even realized had fallen.  
  
"There, There Miss Granger"  
  
"Sorry Professor" Hermione said as she sniffed and wiped her tears away.  
  
Dumbledore looked saddened. "No need to be sorry. Crying is healthy." Dumbledore said the last part to Ron who suddenly sat up and looked around uncomfortably. He sighed. "I'm afraid there are some things I must discuss with you four."  
  
"Professor, not to be rude, but please don't get too into it. It's too soon." Ron said sharply, still fidgeting in his seat.  
  
"Ah but you see Mr. Weasley, maybe this information will ease your heartache and I have every intention of doing that since it is obvious how much pain you all are in."  
  
"What could you possibly know that we don't? What could you possible know that would 'ease our pain'?" Ron said sarcastically, standing up and putting his hands on Dumbledore's desk, staring him in the face. "I don't know what you expect....DO YOU WANT US TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THE FACT THAT HARRY'S DEAD???!!!" Ron banged his fist on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore didn't move, and showed no expression.  
  
"Never. I have not said it nor will you ever hear me say that. I loved Harry too Mr. Weasley don't be mistaken."  
  
"WAS HE YOUR BEST FRIEND? WAS HE PRACTICALLY YOUR BROTHER? DID YOU SEE HIM DIE??? NO!!" Ron knocked his chair over, making Hermione flinch. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville watched with horrified expressions as Ron began destroying Dumbledore's office. Ron was crying now and he paused to look at the window, hand on his hip, and wipe his nose. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, I'VE WATCHED TWO FRIENDS DIE TODAY!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT IS?!" Ron roared, shattering a glass object and knocking several books to the floor. Dumbledore stood with his hands together staring at Ron calmly.  
  
"I do" Hermione said almost at a whisper to herself.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Ron said as he whipped around to face Hermione.  
  
"I did Ron. I was there. Remember me?" Hermione said the last line sarcastically and softly.  
  
"Hermione wh-"  
  
"NO RON! YOU'RE THINKING ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF BUT DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE?" Hermione screamed, temper high.  
  
"WHO ELSE? NO ONE ELSE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Ron said arms in the air, face scrunched, trying not to cry.  
  
"ME RON! IT WAS ALWAYS THE THREE OF US! HARRY WAS PRACTICALLY MY BROTHER AND THE BEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD EVER ASK FOR. AND I WATCHED BOTH LUNA AND HARRY DIE. THAT'S EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID SO FAR AND I WAS WITH YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" Hermione's tears were rolling steadily now. Ginny and Neville exchanged horrified glances.  
  
"Luna?" Ginny gasped  
  
Hermione and Ron snapped their heads to look at her. They looked at each other, each one with sadness and sympathy in their eyes.  
  
"Yea" Ron said quietly looking to the floor.  
  
Well that was it. It was as if everything was happening all over again. Neville put his hands directly over his face to cover his tears. Ginny began sobbing all over again, holding her stomach and rocking back and forth in her chair.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood there awkwardly looking at one another. This is a nightmare. Everything's going so wrong. Hermione thought. Hermione walked over to Ginny and put a hand on her shoulder, a feeble attempt to comfort her.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but I have to agree with Ron. Now's not the time to hear any more news. We're not ready yet." Hermione said quietly  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll contact you all in a few day's time. You may go, and might I suggest going to the hospital wing to get yourselves looked at."  
  
Hermione nodded and followed the three out of the office and to the hospital wing.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione." Ron said as Ginny and Neville were getting looked over.  
  
"It's okay Ron, I-I understand." Hermione said as she put a hand on Ron's arm.  
  
"It's just that--" Against Ron's struggles, he began to cry again. Hermione pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Shh....its okay.." But that's all Hermione could get out before she herself began to cry.  
  
And Hermione and Ron stood like that crying and mourning the loss of their friends. To Hermione it seemed that without Harry, not only could they not be a "trio" they could no longer be "golden" either  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Ta da! Another chapter done! Drama rama! Hope you all liked! I promise to update soon! Hugs and kisses! Haystack) 


	52. Chapter FiftyTwo: Twisted Fate

(A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, I'm terribly sorry it's taken a while to update! I made this one nice and long for you all! Yay for me! I know the story is very sad but I promise it has a happy ending...try to be patient, I know its depressing! Anyway, I'm going to stop talking, I know you all are eager to read. Enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO: TWISTED FATE  
  
Hermione woke two days later in the hospital wing. Sitting up in bed she saw Ginny, Ron, and Neville sleeping soundly in the surrounding beds. Madam Pomfrey, at Dumbledore's instruction had administered a dreamless sleeping potion to the foursome and Hermione silently thanked him.  
  
Hermione lay back down on her bed, thoughts ablaze. Memories of the war came flooding back to her, Luna...Harry...and Draco...Draco! Hermione looked around, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. He'd left her with Harry, which was last time she'd seen him.  
  
Against Hermione will, memories of her last moments with Harry and Luna came to her, all in excruciating detail and pain.  
  
Luna's surprisingly bold confidence in fighting. She was brave; she didn't fear anything, not even death or dying. Hermione thought. Luna's dying scream echoed in her mind and Hermione pulled the covers closer around her, suddenly wishing for company.  
  
Harry, he had held her and promised her that nothing would happen. He promised that he'd always be there for her, to protect her. Well where was he now? He had promised that Ron and himself wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. Harry was dead, and Ron... well Ron...  
  
The more Hermione thought about it, the more Ron seemed to be acting almost exactly like Harry had when Sirius had died. Harry was angry with Dumbledore, angry at the world, he would harp on Hermione or Ron just like Ron had on Hermione and he wouldn't accept it at first. If Ron was heading down the same path Harry went; Hermione winced. It had been months before Harry had even began to be himself again and those months had been some of the hardest Hermione had ever experienced. She shuddered at the thought of repeating them. Hermione spent a few more minutes thinking about Sirius and Harry when suddenly a thought occurred to her.  
  
She threw off the blankets and stepped out of her bed onto the cold floor. Dressed in the hospital nightgown Hermione ran to Professor Dumbledore's office where she began violently knocking.  
  
"Coming!" Dumbledore's voice said from behind the door. "Why Miss Granger, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to wake up for at least another day, and when you did, I'd expected you to avoid me!"  
  
"Yes well," Hermione brushed it off with her hand. "I just had this idea. But we'd have to do it fast."  
  
"Very well. Come on in."  
  
Hermione didn't bother to sit down. "Professor, when Sirius died he went through that veil in the Department of Mysteries. If I'm not mistaken, its where spirits rest before they move on! Harry's spirit is there! We can bring him back!" Hermione's eyes were bright again with excitement, and they sparkled with happiness.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, unsure what to do. He had not seen Hermione this happy since the war and to crush her last string of hope seemed cruel and evil. But she's not an eleven year old girl anymore, she's a sixteen year old woman...she's brave and loyal...a true Gryffindor. Dumbledore thought as cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"I can't bring Harry back." Dumbledore said soundly  
  
"Why not? It's all here, Professor. As long as we have his body we can receive his spirit from the veil and--" Dumbledore put a hand up to silence her.  
  
"I can not bring Harry back." Dumbledore repeated, sadly shaking his head.  
  
"No...yes you can" Hermione stood there, flustered. "Stop it! Harry's coming back. He'll be back in a few days. He'll be here in time for graduation!" Tears began to fill Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I couldn't bring Harry back, even if I wanted to. Take a seat Miss Granger, there is much to discuss."  
  
Feeling defeated, Hermione sat. Ron's voice seemed to be echoing in her mind: What could Dumbledore possible know that Hermione did not? Harry had told her everything...he was her best friend.  
  
"I still believe it would be better to tell you this with the others for support" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
Hermione said nothing, waiting for Dumbledore to begin.  
  
"At the end of last year, shortly after Sirius had died in the department of mysteries, Harry--" Dumbledore's voice cracked at the sound of Harry's name "Harry and I had a little chat."  
  
"About what Professor?" Hermione asked slightly agitated.  
  
"That night, I told Harry the truth, I placed the largest burden of all on top of Harry's shoulders."  
  
"And what was that?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Do you know why Voldemort had tried to kill Harry since he was a child Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well I-I've always assumed he wanted revenge"  
  
"No, I'm afraid it's much more complicated than that. Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a child because of a prophecy made before his birth. The prophecy said that the 'one with the power to vanquish the dark lord' would be born at the end of July to parents 'who had thrice defied him.' It said that the 'dark lord will mark his as his equal', meaning of course Harry's scar, as it was the mark Voldemort gave Harry. But the next part, the end, was beyond doubt the hardest for either Harry or myself to stomach and will prove the most helpful to yourself." Dumbledore took a deep breath and spoke in higher tone, obviously mimicking someone's voice, though Hermione did not know whom. "'Either must die at the hand of another for neither can live while the other survives.'"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as the realization of the words sunk in.  
  
"S-So either Harry or Voldemort had to kill one another...in the end?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So either Harry had to die, or be a murderer?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And Harry knew about this...and didn't tell us?" Hermione asked sadly  
  
"I believe Harry did not want to alarm any of you...it was meant to happen Miss Granger...and he didn't want you all trying to stop fate."  
  
"But it went wrong! Harry defeated Voldemort! That was it; it was completed! HARRY SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED!"  
  
"I agree with you Miss Granger. I can admit I was not expecting both Lord Voldemort and Harry to die, but it happened."  
  
"NO IT SHOULDN'T HAVE! 'THAT ONE WAS TO KILL THE OTHER'...*THAT WAS FATE! AND HARRY DID THAT! HE BEAT VOLDEMORT! WHY DID HE DIE? THAT WASN'T IN THE PROPHECY! THAT WASN'T FATE!!!!!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply "I'm asking some of those very same questions too Miss Granger. But sometimes things happen that aren't fate."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused, slowly calming down but breathing heavily.  
  
"Not everything in life is a prophecy Miss Granger. And even a prophecy isn't for certain, there are loopholes."  
  
To Hermione's confused face, Dumbledore continued, "Just because some Seer sees into the future, doesn't mean that it will happen. We can alter prophecies slightly. We have control of our lives, and it's the choices we make that can twist fate."  
  
"Sir...could...could Harry have twisted his fate?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Sometimes we get the unexpected when we expect something to happen. Fate can twist for us in a good way, as loopholes in awful prophecies, but fate can twist in another way...against us. Either way, good or bad, its fate and that was the point of explaining all this to you, Miss Granger. Maybe, some day you'll stop trying to figure out ways how you could have saved Harry, and accept his death as the hero's death it really was."  
  
Hermione said nothing  
  
"I think that is enough for today. Just think about what I said Miss Granger...about Harry and about fate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(whew, long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!!!) 


	53. Chapter FiftyThree: Mirrors

(A/N: Sorry it's been so long in between chapters! I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you all! Thanks to 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! woo hoo, you guys are the greatest! Alrighty, I just want to remind everyone again that I promise it gets happier, but in writing I like to take things slow. So I really hope you all are enjoying it though at times it's depressing! Okay I'm going to stop talking so you all can read! Luv ya, Haystack)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE: MIRRORS  
  
If Hermione could have pictured the worst day in the entirety of the world, today was it. Hermione had expected the world to grieve. She expected rain; huge thunderclouds, people moping about the streets, everybody wearing black.  
  
She was not prepared for the sight, which beheld her eyes. There had never been a more beautiful day. The sun was shining its brightest, there was not a cloud in the sky. When the ministry announced that (in Fudge's words) "He did it. Harry Potter saved our world....Harry Potter killed You-know-who!!!" there was great celebration. Families cried for joy, and people danced in the streets. Only those in Hogwarts knew of his death, and Lord Voldemort's death was so much greater, more talked about, and seemed to overshadow Harry's. It made Hermione want to scream, cry, and vomit all at the same time.  
  
Only until Dumbledore announced that the funerals for all were to take place the next day, and only then, did people began mourning for Harry. Suddenly Ron and Hermione and the others were bombarded with pity glances and whispers.  
  
A stranger stared out to Hermione from the mirror, and it was a person she didn't recognize.  
  
Hermione seemed to be made of stone. For the past few days she had shown no emotion. She hadn't talked to Neville, Ginny, or Ron except for a "hi" here and there. She didn't cry in her sleep like Hermione heard Ginny do, she didn't isolate herself like Neville was doing, she wasn't tearing things up like Ron was in the boy's dormitory. No, instead, her face was blank and pale. Hermione's lips were chapped, her skin raw, and Hermione's body was scarred with cuts and bruises from the war that would disappear in a few days time, never to be seen again, as if they had never occurred. But the scar of her heart, a heart that suffered too much loss and suffering, wouldn't disappear. Hermione actually wondered if it would ever ease.  
  
She was wearing a black dress that under normal circumstances would have looked wonderful. But to the sickly looking 16-year-old it looked awful. Hermione had pulled her hair up and fastened on her veil that cast a shadow about her face, completing the costume, making Hermione feel like a doll being dressed up for parading about.  
  
"H-Hermione?" A small voice asked  
  
"hmm" Hermione said still staring at her reflection.  
  
"It's time to go"  
  
"Okay. I'll be right there"  
  
Ginny shut the door leaving Hermione to herself. Hermione had not wanted to attend, but Ginny insisted that it would be an insult not to. She sighed. Hermione knew that the whole school would be there, along with their families and the ministry and she just *knew that everyone would be casting frequent glances at her, pitying her. With one last glance at the mirror, and another sigh Hermione turned to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron had never been more miserable in his entire life. If he knew one place he didn't want to be, it was at Harry's funeral. Seamus had practically dragged him out of his room looking quite the mess.  
  
"Ron darling! Please...here's a brush...just comb your hair!! It looks like a birds nest!" Molly Weasley pestered  
  
Ron took the brush slowly and scuffled over to the mirror of the common room, taking his time, each stroke taking a minute.  
  
His entire family had come, to Ron's misery and dismay. The last thing he wanted was to be around people and here he was, smushed into the center of his enormous family's attention.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Ron turned around to see Ginny running down the stairs of the girl's dormitory and into her mother's outstretched arms.  
  
"Oh Ginny darling...when I heard...I couldn't believe...oh... how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said softly but with urgency.  
  
Ginny's eyes started welling up with tears, though they didn't fall. "Its bloody terribly mum. I've never felt so bad." The women hugged and Ron turned around, focusing his attention back to his reflection.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley said that Ron's hair looked awful, it was an understatement. Huge masses of red hair flying in every direction made up the bulk of Ron's pale face. He had huge dark circles under his eyes, which gave him an almost dead like appearance.  
  
Fred and George had forced Ron into a suit, practically dressing him. The twins were surprisingly successful with their joke shop and were constantly trying to cheer Ron up with their petty childish jokes.  
  
Arthur Weasley had been called to duty immediately after the brunt of the war was over and hadn't slept in two days.  
  
Percy was working with Cornelius Fudge in managing affairs. Work had driven the young Weasley from his family and eventually the family had adapted. He was also at Hogwarts.  
  
Bill and Charley had actually come in from Egypt and Romania for the occasion. Many like them had also. The crowd was expected to be humongous, all family and friends of those who had died were invited.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly  
  
"She should be coming"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Just as bad as the rest of us. She's like Ron, and not showing any emotion"  
  
Just then they all heard footsteps on the stairs and Ron, finished with his hair, turned to face her. Slowly descending down the stairs, Hermione approached them all with what Ron noted was an extremely fake smile.  
  
"Hello everyone." Hermione said shyly  
  
"Oh Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley as she embraced Hermione in an almost bear hug.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Fred and George said brightly  
  
"Hi"  
  
Ron walked over to the group. "Hermione" he acknowledged her with a curt nod.  
  
"Ron" She said, lips pursing together, holding her head higher and nodding in return.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked from one to the other, stunned. What happened to them? The last time I saw them together; they practically jumped into each other's arms, they were so glad to see one another. I know that they see each other every day but I at *least expected them to hug or something!  
  
"W-We better get going" Mrs. Weasley finally said, breaking the utter silence. The others nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(.....=(.... sad I know, but remember....i believe in happy endings! Lol.....hope it was all to your liking!) 


	54. Chapter FiftyFour: Blood Red Roses

(A/N: Thanks sooooo much for 125 reviews!!!!!!!! You guys rock! I know that its taking an awful long time to be happy and it will still be several more chapters but hang in there! Just a note, I'm trying to make my chapters longer for you all and the time between updates shorter though I don't know how well that'll be with school and everything. So I'll shut up now and let you read...)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR: BLOOD RED ROSES  
  
"And my friends be comforted, for he lived a noble life, and died a hero's death." The words rang out into the thick silence. The other burials had taken place, Luna's included. Hermione was trying to stay strong, not to show any emotion. The worst thing would be if she had an emotional breakdown in front of the prying eyes of hundreds. And just as she suspected, the foursome held the attention of many; Hermione could actually feel their eyes on her back.  
  
"Would those close to him approach the platform?" Cornelius Fudge's voice asked, amplified.  
  
This was the part Hermione was dreading. Besides a single tear that she had quickly brushed away when she saw Luna, she had not cried, and neither had the others. Looking at each other, they rose. Dumbledore, Fudge, and Percy watched from their seats on the platform as the party approached the oak box lined with gold that was lying amidst what seemed to be thousands of beautifully colorful flowers. She was getting closer. The attendant opened the coffin and Hermione shut her eyes. She didn't want to see.  
  
But slowly, very slowly, Hermione pried her eyes open to face the image that would haunt her dreams forever. There Harry lie, face almost white, looking like plastic. He was dressed in a suit, something that looked awkward on Harry; he'd always hated dressing up. Hermione let out a small gasp at his appearance and she felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked up at Ron who's attention was still on Harry but she could tell by the way he was squeezing her hand so hard that she thought it would break, and the way his eyes were clouded over that he felt the same way she did.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny who was desperately trying not to cry, but not succeeding. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were wide, and her hand covered her open mouth. Mr. Weasley's hand was on his wife's back and he was looking at the floor, shaking his head. Neville, who had joined the group later, was biting his lip and holding back tears that Hermione could see were in his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked out into the audience. All were watching them with curiosity. She hated it, Hermione felt like a doll on display, for all the world to watch! She turned to Dumbledore, pressing her lips together and looking at him with an expression that she hoped got her feelings across. It worked, Dumbledore, after nodding slightly to Hermione, raised his hand, motioning for the attendants to close the coffin. Hermione sighed, glad to rid her sight of that picture. She wanted to remember Harry the way he really was, not like that. She took her seat. It was half over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy watched from afar. His feelings had been quite messed up lately and at a loss to know how to react to them, he ran. He felt bad about leaving Hermione the way he did, but hopefully she would understand.  
  
Draco was angry at Harry. How could he die like this, ruining Draco and Hermione's relationship? Why did he die only minutes after they had gotten back together? How could he still control their relationship even dead? But Draco cursed himself under his breath for these thoughts.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to mind that Draco had left. She was too wrapped up in the loss of her friends to care, which made only made Draco more jealous. Hermione cared so much about Harry, she loved him. Though Draco knew that it was a friendship love, it didn't matter, he couldn't seem to fathom that kind of care for someone, he never felt that way about someone, besides Hermione. Draco knew that if Hermione died, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. For her strength, Draco admired Hermione.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione, looking beautiful as always, rise from her seat to view Harry's body. He watched her fidget with her hands and bite her lip nervously. He watched her close her eyes, not wanting to see. He watched Ron comfort her. And that's when Draco knew. He knew that his place was by her side instead of far away, feeling bad for himself. She was hurting; hurting far beyond anything Draco had ever known and now was not the time to be selfish. He loved her didn't he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly it made it's way down, prolonging the ache of Hermione's heart. People surrounded her but half of them never knew him. Few people could recognize his laugh in a crowd or know what he was thinking before he even said it, by reading his eyes. Only she could, Ron and Hermione. Only they fully understood Harry.  
  
"The Roses please"  
  
Hermione's hand, cut by the thorns of the rose, shakingly stretched out and she dropped the blood red rose onto the coffin as it descended into the ground. All followed her lead, and before she knew it, the coffin was covered with red roses.  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered to a tall blonde man standing a few feet away from her. He was watching it all with intensity and looking uneasy about something. It took all of Hermione not to run to him and kiss him, just so that this horrible scene that was happening would fade away. Hermione still couldn't understand why he had left her, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to handle anything now.  
  
It was now that Hermione's tears fell. Looking through blurred vision she saw Ginny sobbing silently to herself, and her mother trying to comfort her. Hermione saw a tear actually fall from Ron's face (the first time she'd ever seen him cry) and him quickly brush it away. Neville was crying too. And as Hermione looked around she saw that *everyone was.  
  
Oh Harry! How could this happen! How could you be so wrong! Look what's happened since you died! We need you Harry! Hermione's heart seemed to be breaking and it was then that she gave up. She put down her emotional barrier and showed what she was feeling. Hermione began to cry so hard she thought she would choke on her tears. Out of the corner of her eye she saw people's heads turn to face her at her sudden outburst of tears, but she didn't care.  
  
Ron carefully put his arm around Hermione and pulled her towards him, allowing her to bury her face in his coat. He patted her back affectionately but it wasn't long before Neville and then Ginny joined the group hug. And that was it. It was over, people began to leave but the foursome stayed like that, they didn't move.  
  
It was unusual seeing three 16-year-olds and a 15-year-old crying their hearts out in a group hug. Looking at them you wouldn't think they were 16, their faces were that of someone who had suffered for a long time, experienced a lot of pain. But they had, they were wise beyond their years. Voldemort had made it that way. The next generation wouldn't have to fear anything. They wouldn't have to grow up so fast. And they had Harry Potter to thank, the boy who lived and the boy who died, 'the boy who conquered the dark lord.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Waa...sadness....hope you all liked...member that it's going be a while more before it gets happier but I promise that it does! Hang in there for me! Luv ya'll, Haystack) 


	55. Chapter FiftyFive: Time

(A/N: I don't know who all read my profile but I'm currently in a production and its tech week, (tomorrow's our first show!) and one of my best friends flew in to visit me so with all of that, I've had absolutely no time to write! I express my deepest apologies!!!!!!! Thank you all so so so so much for 134 reviews! It totally turned my stressful day into a wonderful one! Thanks to all of you, you all rock! Anyway, I've received many reviews concerning Harry's death, and I've had many people beg for me to bring him back, to that I must say: be patient. I have an idea in store but its probably not what you are thinking. So, try to be patient, I know its hard. =( Once again I want to remind everybody that it will get happier....hang in there, I take my time with writing. With all that said, here's the next chapter that I wrote in a hurry so hope it's all to your liking! Luv you all, Haystack!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE: TIME  
  
"C'mon everybody, let's go back" Mr. Weasley interrupted. The foursome nodded and slowly began making their way back to the castle, Hermione, the slowest of them all. Ron who was trying to walk her pace, apparently got irritated, and sped up to join the others; but Hermione didn't care. Lost in thought she gasped when she felt a cold hand upon hers.  
  
"Shh...its okay...its just me"  
  
"D-Draco?"  
  
"Yea" Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, and she sighed contently. Several minutes passed and then Draco whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I left."  
  
The remark struck a thought and Hermione gently escaped his embrace and walked a few feet away, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
It was silent for a few minutes, Hermione still searching the sky.  
  
"Draco, I can't," She finally said.  
  
"Can't what? Forgive me?" Draco asked with a slightly bitter tone  
  
"No. Not that, I understand." Hermione said dreamily, as if she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.  
  
Draco frowned, "What then?"  
  
Hermione looked at the ground and then back at Draco. "T-this...us"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look Draco, with everything that's going on now, I just can't handle it. I need some time by myself, to think." Hermione said in a rush, trying to explain.  
  
Draco, getting red in the face, grabbed her wrists. "No Hermione. I'm not letting you go now that I have you again. We've been through too much together just to fall apart now."  
  
Hermione refused to meet his eyes, "Draco, look I just need time." Draco threw her arms down and started pacing. "It's for the best," she pleaded  
  
"No! You know what? I threw my life away for you Hermione. I'm not going to just sit here and let you pretend nothing ever happened."  
  
Silence.  
  
Hermione stepped closer to him. "I never said that." She said gently. Draco looked at the ground. "You know that I would never ever take back what we had. I still love you."  
  
Draco looked into her sad brown eyes, "Then why are you doing this?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, eyes watering up, "I told you, I just need time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco didn't understand. If she loved him why was she doing this? Why did she need time? He understood that she was in terrible pain from her loss of Harry, but Draco only wanted to help her. He wanted to shout at her, for stringing him along like this, but when he opened his mouth and caught glimpse of her bright sad eyes, glistening with tears that didn't fall, he couldn't.  
  
"I'll wait"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked surprised,  
  
"I'll wait for you. I love you Hermione, and no matter how long it takes, I'll be here."  
  
She squeezed his hand, "Thank you for understanding" And with a quick kiss, that was it, she left.  
  
Draco sighed, unable to believe what he had just done. Malfoys never waited...for anything or anybody. He slammed his hand onto a nearby tree, and rested his forehead upon it, not caring because he knew nobody was watching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But he was wrong. Ginny Weasley stood in front of the open window watching the scene play out. Hermione resting contently in Draco's arms...the picture made Ginny's heart ache with pain. Leaving the window open she walked to the mirror. Harry was dead...he was never coming back...She had to be strong. At this thought Ginny raised her head higher and straightened her shoulders. Though her face was tear strained and her eyes red and puffy it gave her a more composed appearance. She sighed, and giving up, turned her attention back to the window. Ginny was confused, one moment Hermione had been lying in Draco's arms and the next...she was trying to reason with him while he paced. Finally, she kissed him and ran off, leaving Draco to pound a nearby tree. She'd have to talk to Hermione later about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kind of cliché but hope you all liked it! Luv ya'll! Haystack) 


	56. Chapter FiftySix: From Three to One

(A/N: Okay, I know I keep repeating myself but I think its necessary. Once again I promise it gets better, happier is what I mean to say, and that Harry will...well I won't spoil it for you! Lol...so anyway, thanks so much for 142 reviews!!!!!!! You guys are the greatest! I've tried to make this chapter longer for you all, I still feel bad about the week update wait. I know that things in this story keep getting more and more depressing and here is another sad chapter, but it gets happy! No worries, hope you all enjoy!)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX: THREE TO ONE  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione muttered as her books went everywhere.  
  
"Here! Let me help you!"  
  
"Hermione? Oh dear let me help!"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Hermione? Then what are we doing? Why aren't we helping her?"  
  
"Here you are"  
  
"Here's another one"  
  
"uh...thanks" Hermione addressed the eight people who had rushed over to help her.  
  
Ever since Harry had died, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville had been pampered over by the teachers and students. At first, Hermione had appreciated it; it was nice not to have to have to do everything. But after a week or so, it had gotten rather annoying. She didn't like being treated differently from everyone else. It made her stand out in a crowd that she desperately wanted to fade into.  
  
After Hermione had all of her books she rushed to class. She was late!  
  
"Ah...Miss Granger. Nice of you to join us, please take a seat." Professor McGongall said sharply. "Today we will be brewing—Mr. Thomas...late I see? 5 points from Gryffindor! Now take your seat! Anyway as I was saying..."  
  
Dean, outraged by McGongall's deduction of points from Gryffindor slowly made his way to his seat, throwing glares at her while she wasn't looking. Hermione agreed with him, it wasn't fair; but she let it roll off her back.  
  
If someone had asked what Hermione had done in the past 2 weeks, she wouldn't have been able to tell them. Hermione honestly wandered from class to class, meal to meal, and day to day, not really paying attention to anything.  
  
The foursome that had once been in the middle of the Gryffindor table, and the center of attention, shifted to towards the end, every member keeping to themselves. Neville had tried a few times to talk to them about Harry but Ron would always abruptly leave, leaving Ginny and Hermione to tell Neville that it was too soon. Ginny, Hermione and Ron definitely had had closer relationships with Harry, not to say that Neville wasn't in pain, but they were suffering more than Neville.  
  
Ron had become the most detached from the others. Other than his hug and squeeze of the hand that he had given Hermione at Harry's funeral, Ron had shown no gesture of affection towards anyone. Ron had been avoiding Hermione for days now...and it only made Hermione feel worse about everything.  
  
The foursome was now sitting in the common room in front of the fire. Hermione couldn't help but think that it had been in this very room that the six had last been together again. But Neville sharply brought her out of this thought when he snapped his book together.  
  
"Look, I know you all keep saying that it's too soon. But we've got to talk about it sometime." Neville said surprisingly forceful, with a hint of coldness to his voice.  
  
"Not this again" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Neville we already said..." Hermione began  
  
"No, we've got to talk about this...if we don't...then...then it'll come back to haunt us. Stuffing stuff like this inside isn't good."  
  
Hermione sighed. "He's right you know"  
  
"Of course you'd be the first one to agree with him." Ron said nastily  
  
Hermione was speechless. She tried to talk but couldn't get anything out. Why was Ron acting like this?  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny asked for Hermione.  
  
"Leave it to Miss know-it-all to agree with a fact."  
  
The others exchanged worried expressions. "Since when have you thought of Hermione as a know-it-all?" Neville asked  
  
"That's something Malfoy says to her...not you" Ginny spat  
  
"So what? I can't use a line twice?"  
  
"Ron what's going on? Really!" Hermione asked, finally able to talk  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ron roared. Hermione nodded, eyes fearful, for she knew by his tone what was coming. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!!!!"  
  
"I know Ron. I know. But Harry was our friend too. We understand." Neville said. "But what does Harry have to do with Hermione?"  
  
"YOU ALL JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!! EVERY TIME I L-LOOK AT HERMIONE ..." As Ginny put a hand on her brother, Ron took a deep breath and calmed down. "Every time I look at Hermione, I feel like something's missing. That's when I remember that Harry's gone. Not only is my best friend dead...I can't look at the only other one I have left. Every place in this castle sparks a memory I had with him...and now..." Ron began to cry.  
  
"Shh...it's okay" Ginny said as she hugged her big brother, stroking his hair, tears running down her own cheeks. Neville patted Ron's back. Hermione had faded into the corner and stood awkwardly in the background. She couldn't bring herself to rush over to Ron just yet. Ginny seemed to take notice of this. "C'mon Neville. Let's leave them to sort this out." She said as she wiped her stray tears away.  
  
Ron sat on the couch still, wiping first his nose and then his face where his tears had been. Hermione stayed by the fire, not moving. Several minutes passed.  
  
"Remember how they used to call us the 'golden trio'?" Ron said smiling at the memory, but looking into the distance.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione said as quietly as possible but thinking happily about the thought.  
  
"Well we're not a trio anymore are we?" Ron said, smile wiped from his face, eyes darkening.  
  
"No" Hermione whispered sadly.  
  
"That's why I can't look at you Hermione." Ron said, sorrow and regret in his voice.  
  
Hermione, unsure how to respond to this, nodded looking at the floor.  
  
"I wish it didn't have to be this way...but it's too painful." Hermione tensed, realizing that her worst fear was coming true. Ron and her, the remains of the best friendship there ever was, were falling apart.  
  
"So that's it? 6 years of being my best friend gone just like that?"  
  
Ron winced at her statement. "Sorry Hermione. In my heart, you'll always be my best friend. Maybe sometime later, we can still be friends. But not right now."  
  
Hermione wiped away the one tear that had fallen from her eyes and nodded her head bravely. Ron hugged her and she couldn't help but hug him tight, wishing that it could all disappear. He gently kissed her cheek.  
  
"Bye 'Mione."  
  
"Good-Bye Ron"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Waa...so so sad, I almost cried myself. I know its really really really depressing but hang in there please, I'll try to write as fast as possible to get to the happy stuff! Luv ya, Haystack) 


	57. Chapter FiftySeven: Misery & Fireside Ch...

(A/N: Alrighty everyone, another chapter up! Dracosahottie13, I understand but try to hang in there for me alright? I got this one up fast for you. Hope you all like it! *hugs from Haystack)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN: MISERY & FIRESIDE CHATS  
  
The next few weeks proceeded slowly for Hermione. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. She'd lost her parents, she'd lost Harry, she'd lost Draco, and now she'd lost Ron! She'd lost her parents and the three most important men in her life!  
  
Ginny and Neville still believed that Hermione and Ron had fixed up their disagreement and didn't seem to notice that the two never spoke to each other. Sometimes Hermione would bump into Ron in the hallways or vice versa but Ron would always be the one to run off.  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table all alone. Since his recent declaration loyalty with Dumbledore, Draco had been shunned by the Slytherins; excluding Blaise who occasionally spoke with him here and there. Unlike Ron though, if Hermione saw him in class or something, he'd smile softly at her, making Hermione feel all the more guilty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was miserable. For the past few weeks, she'd been trying to be strong like Ron was...not showing any emotion, but it wasn't working. Ron had been right, every little thing inside Hogwarts reminded Ginny of Harry in some way. Mail-time in the Great Hall made Ginny remember when Harry got his Nimbus 2000, or even just the everyday Daily Prophet from Hedwig. She'd been trying to forget; forget that Harry had ever died, but it was times like those that Ginny couldn't just forget, and these moments seemed to becoming more frequent, in turn, making Ginny more miserable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to bed," Ron said suddenly, jumping off the couch and faking a yawn. Hermione had just entered.  
  
It was around 9 o'clock and Ginny, Ron, and Neville had been sitting around the fire doing homework for the past two hours. Hermione had been in the library doing research.  
  
"But Ron, look, Hermione's only just arrived and we haven't done anything together in the longest time! I know you can't be *that tired!" Neville said, begging Ron to stay.  
  
"No...I...I'm really tired" Ron faked another yawn "See mate? I'll see you all in the morning" And with that, Ron hurried up to his room.  
  
Neville sighed. "Oh well, I'll guess I'll go talk to him. See you two in the morning. G'night"  
  
"Night Neville" Hermione said sadly, she knew why Ron had left the moment she'd entered the room.  
  
Ginny and Hermione didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Umm.... how are you?" Hermione asked uncertainly, desperate for any kind of conversation.  
  
Ginny sighed and stared into the fire. "I miss him."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"It's like every thing in here reminds me of him"  
  
"Yea, I get that too."  
  
"I can't help but think that it's all my fault."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened "Ginny! How--"  
  
"If I'd gone and gotten help like I tried to, maybe they'd been able to get there in time"  
  
"Ginny, like Dumbledore said, you can't blame yourself for what happened"  
  
"I guess your right but that doesn't mean that I don't think about it." Silence. "Do you think he's in a better place?"  
  
"Yes. I bet you he's watching over us right now."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"He can be our guardian angel. Luna too."  
  
"Yea. Do you ever regret not telling them stuff?"  
  
"Some things, but I know that they knew that we loved them. Just wished I'd appreciated them more."  
  
"I can't help thinking about the last thing he said to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wanted to know if you all were alright, and then..." Tears stained Ginny's face "then he said that he loved me. It's not fair, he finally told me what I'd waited years to hear, and then he died! It's not fair."  
  
Hermione pulled the crying red head into an embrace.  
  
"Shh...shh..." Ginny continued to cry into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"I loved him...he loved me...then he was ripped away. How many times does that happen? How often do you find people our age in love?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at the comment. If there was anything Hermione could learn from Harry's death, it was to treasure the people still here; and here Ginny, though she didn't realize it, was telling her to especially treasure love, for it was rare.  
  
Ginny pulled away from Hermione and Hermione brushed the tears off the young girl's face.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione"  
  
"Anytime Gin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	58. Chapter FiftyEight: Nighttime Surprises

(A/N: Alrighty, here we go....a really long chapter ahead. Warning: slightly confusing, try to stay with me. Thanks for 150 reviews! You all rock my socks off! Anyway, once again I'd like to say thanks, I know that last week was hard, I was just so busy! Hope you all like this next one!!!!!! *hugs and kisses, Haystack)  
  
Usual disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT: NIGHTTIME SURPRISES  
  
"RON! RON!"  
  
Ron grimaced. The last thing he wanted was anyone to interrogate him about Hermione. He looked around the room. Well now what? Ron asked himself. There was nothing to do...except sleep, and that was the last thing on earth Ron wanted to do.  
  
For several weeks, Ron had been having nightmares. So horrid were these nightmares that Ron dreaded nighttime, where he knew in order to survive throughout the night day he had to sleep. The nightmares ranged from something as simple as a repeat of the Great War or something outlandish like a spider chasing him around a merry-go-round while Harry and the others sat laughing.  
  
Either way, Harry was in all of them, which what made the difference from a dream to a nightmare. But he never spoke a word, only sat there watching and observing everything, which haunted Ron's mind from day to day.  
  
But suddenly Ron heard footsteps, and quickly as he could, got into bed and shut the curtains around them.  
  
"Ron? Ron I want to know wh-" Neville stopped mid sentence when he saw Ron sleeping. He sighed. "Guess I'll talk to you in the mornin'. Goodnight."  
  
Ron felt guilty about tricking Neville but he tried to dismiss the feeling. Neville turned the light off and Ron sighed. He propped himself up to prevent him from falling asleep, thoughts ablaze. But as the hours dragged on, he sank lower, and much to Ron's struggles, his thoughts lulled him to a deep sleep, not even 10 minutes later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had helped Ginny to bed; the girl was a wreck. As soon as Ginny had calmed down enough, and she made sure that she was all right, Hermione said her goodbye. Sighing deeply, Hermione got ready for bed herself.  
  
Slipping in between the cold covers Hermione's mind was racing. How she missed Harry! Everyone was so messed up, they could all be happy if only Harry was here. Fate was so cruel.  
  
After loosing her parents, Hermione wasn't sure if she believed in a God anymore. Her parents had been pretty religious people, but Hermione herself had never had a really special bond with God, though of course she believed in him. But now, after loosing Luna and Harry and more recently though not in the same way, Draco and Ron, she doubted even more. How could she be put through so much pain?  
  
Sighing again, Hermione forced the thoughts out of her mind. It was easier if she didn't think about it, easier if she didn't think at all. If only Hermione could numb her mind and heart of all thoughts and feelings!  
  
Before she knew it though, the 16-year-old had fallen into deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Ron sat tiredly on the couch, rubbing his eyes for he hadn't gotten any sleep the following night, and looking longingly at the chessboard that brought painful memories. The others were busy doing homework on the other side of the common room. How Ron wished he could play chess again with Harry.  
  
"Stop it Ron...Harry's dead." He said to himself.  
  
"Am I?" a voice said from behind. Ron jumped into the air.  
  
"Harry?!" Ron asked amazed  
  
"Hey Ron" Harry said, grinning. But it took less than half a second before Ron had Harry in a bear hug tighter than any other before. "Wow, didn't realize you missed me that much" Harry teased  
  
"That's not funny Harry." Ron said wiping his tears off his face.  
  
"Sorry Mate." But Ron couldn't respond for a shriek had sounded from the other side of the room.  
  
Hermione approached Harry, hand covering her open mouth. "Harry?" she asked  
  
"Hey 'Mione"  
  
"Oh HARRY!" She screamed before she threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly. They held each other for several seconds, Ron grinning so wide you wouldn't have thought possible. Harry then opened up, inviting Ron to join. He did gladly. They were together again; the 'golden trio' was back.  
  
But the little group pow wow lasted only a few moments before Hermione pulled away and stared into the distance. Harry and Ron both followed her gaze, which rested on a petite red head in the corner.  
  
Ginny was crying. Harry looked at them both, eyes telling them to give him a moment. He slowly walked towards Ginny, who's eyes grew wide. Harry didn't stop walking until they were a foot apart.  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
"H-Harry? Is it really you?"  
  
"Its me Gin."  
  
Ginny looked from his grinning face, to his messy windblown hair, to his sparkling emerald eyes and that's when she knew that Harry was back.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She said but the rest of her words were lost when Harry swept her into his strong arms and kissed her. Ginny had never been kissed like that before. Their kiss was so hungry and so full of passion that Ginny thought she'd die. Harry broke away.  
  
"I love you Ginny... Don't think I really got to tell you properly last time." Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"Harry, I missed you so much! Harry don't ever leave again! Just stay with me forever!" Ginny insisted, wiping her tears away, as Harry held her.  
  
"You got it!" He said, eyes twinkling with happiness but his tone became serious. "I'd thought you'd moved on"  
  
"Harry you know that I wouldn't be able to!" Harry began to respond to this when he was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry spun around to see Neville running towards him. The boys hugged.  
  
"Harry I though you were gone forever!"  
  
"Nope, you guys can't get rid of me just like that!" Harry teased  
  
Ron and Hermione who had watched all of this came up to Harry. Ron slapping him on the shoulder. Hermione placing a hand upon his shoulder affectionately. Ginny hugging his arm. Everyone was smiling broadly.  
  
"We're so glad your back Harry."  
  
"Me too" Harry joked.  
  
"But Harry...how?" Hermione asked amazed, "You couldn't have through the veil. I'd already tried that"  
  
"Dumbledore." Harry said simply  
  
"What do you mean Dumbledore?" Ron asked  
  
"Dumbledore said that after Hermione came to him he began thinking of ways to bring me back. And while in the library, he came across a book in the restricted section and began looking through it until he came across a spell that retrieved someone from the dead. It was an immensely complicated spell and took him many weeks to get it down perfectly. But as soon as he could, he did it. And it was like I woke up from an immensely long nap. And...here I am" Harry said chuckling  
  
The others just beamed, Hermione especially. Dumbledore had kept his promise to try, and he'd done it... he'd brought Harry back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, the group was huddled on the couch talking and laughing. The day had been great. With Harry back, everything seemed perfect. Ron and Hermione were friends again, and there wasn't a tear or a frown the entire day. Ron and Neville were sitting on the couch, Hermione in the chair opposite them, and Harry leaning against the couch with Ginny in his arms.  
  
"Did you see the look on Goyle's face when he saw Harry? Priceless!" Ron exclaimed. The group laughed. There were a few seconds of silence, every individual reflecting on the events of the day.  
  
"It's been great to see you all" Harry said breaking the silence. "I'm glad to see you all happy again." The others nodded in agreement. Harry checked his watch, "Well I better get going"  
  
"What?" Ron asked quickly, heart already beating fast.  
  
"Where are you going?" Neville asked curiously  
  
"Just somewhere" Harry said gently.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Hermione asked worriedly  
  
"A while." Harry said smiling, "Until you all come"  
  
"No Harry. You're not going. I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again." Ginny said surprisingly firm.  
  
Harry who had stood up, bent down to Ginny. "I have to go"  
  
"No you promised you'd never leave me"  
  
"I never will" Harry said softly putting his hand on her confused face.  
  
"Harry mate, you only just got back here, you can't go now," Ron said, attempting to get Harry to stay.  
  
"It's okay Ron, you've got everyone else here. I'm may be your best mate but I'm not your only friend. You can survive a while without me."  
  
Ron stared at him curiously and Harry continued, "Like Hermione. Hermione you and I were the best friends. What ever happened to that? I came back and it was like you two weren't even friends."  
  
Ron looked to the floor, slightly ashamed. "Well...you weren't here."  
  
"Since when do I have to be here for you all to have fun and be friends?" Harry asked, smirk playing at his lips. The others looked at each other, Harry was right. There was silence and once again Harry broke it.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, motioning for Hermione to join him.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
Harry lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "What happened to Draco? I didn't see him." His eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "I uh we--"  
  
But Harry put a finger to her lips, "Don't deprive yourself of things that your heart wants. Don't be afraid to love him."  
  
"Harry what--?"  
  
"Just remember that. Okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry then turned his attention back to the four people in front of him. "Bye everyone" Harry kissed Ginny, whispered an "I love you" and hugged Neville, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
And just like that, as if it were some trick, Harry disappeared with a hiss. And somewhere in Hogwarts, four teenagers smiled in their sleep, even through their tears; and all whispered the same word...  
  
"Harry"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Woo hoo...hope it wasn't too confusing. Harry was back, I love writing him. More to come, stay with me! Luv Haystack) 


	59. Chapter FiftyNine: Sweet Rain

(A/N: I want to thank you all for waiting for this update, things have still been really stressful in my life right now! Thanks for your patience! I just wanted to take a moment to address the last chapter. I know that it was confusing and I agree a kind of weird chapter (I didn't read through it very many times) I guess I don't have anything else to say about it ( if I ever redo this story that'll be something I'll probably change) but for now I'm just gonna let it stay. Thanks for 160 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! You all rock! Anyway, this chapter I guess is slightly cliché but this is where is gets happy! So hope you all enjoy it! XOXO Haystack)  
  
Usual Disclaimer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER FIFTY NINE: SWEET RAIN  
  
The next day brought rain. Hearing the loud sound of the rain, Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the scarlet curtains around her bed, thinking about the peculiar dream she'd just had. Hermione's stomach dropped with realization; Harry wasn't back. It was all a dream! It had been wonderful; Harry had come back, they'd been so happy, and then he had to leave, telling her not to give up on love. Hermione almost let the comment slip her mind unnoticed when suddenly another occurred...Draco!  
  
Without wasting a moment, Hermione scrambled out of bed, threw on some clothes and raced downstairs, out of the common room. It was Sunday and students were milling about aimlessly, some still sleeping. Hermione scanned the crowd looking for the silver blonde hair that easily gave away Draco's identity. But his head wasn't among those of the other students.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione whipped her head around, hoping that it was Draco. Ron stood there instead. "Oh... uh... hi Ron" Hermione said timidly  
  
"I've got to talk to you." Ron said taking a step closer to Hermione. Hermione's heart dropped, she didn't want to talk to Ron... everything he said only hurt her more. Reluctantly she turned to face him. "You see I had this dream" Ron said quickly, not noticing Hermione's reluctance. Hermione's eyebrows shot up, showing her surprise.  
  
"Uh huh..." Hermione said nervously egging Ron on.  
  
"About Harry" Ron finished. Hermione stared at him, mouth slightly open.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked at Hermione's open mouth and wide eyes.  
  
"I did too," Hermione said softly. It was Ron's turn to be surprised this time.  
  
"Well, Harry came back in my dream and he said some things that make sense. He said that just cause he wasn't here anymore didn't mean that you and I had to stop being friends. He also said to remember that I had other friends besides him, like you. He mentioned you."  
  
Hermione could only stare at Ron in amazement. They'd had the same dream!  
  
"So, I was wondering...if we could be friends again?" Ron asked shyly extending his hand. Hermione looked at it.  
  
"Yes of course" she said. Ron only grinned and wrapped Hermione up in a tight bear hug. Hermione smiled. "But I have to ask you, are you doing this only because you think it's what Harry would want?"  
  
"You've always been my friend Hermione, and I don't think I was thinking straight when I 'broke up' with you in first place. You know that I didn't like doing that. Forgive me?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I won't pretend that you didn't hurt me but yes Ron, of course I forgive you." Ron smiled and Hermione smiled back.  
  
"Well I've got to go, I'll see you later" Ron said still grinning.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Thanks Harry" Hermione whispered.  
  
Once Ron had left, Hermione's attention was drawn back to her original purpose of waking up early...to find Draco. She scurried down the stairs and pushed the huge oak door open to reveal the Hogwarts grounds; she figured she'd check the lake and over by Hagrid's hut.  
  
But in the pouring rain, it was almost impossible to see anything.  
  
"DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!" Hermione shouted, but her screams were soon lost as thunder boomed. Hermione wandered around, searching for Draco, but she could barely tell where she was. 'I have to find him' she thought to herself. Hermione's clothes were soaked and she was freezing but she didn't' care.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione saw a streak of white. She began running towards it. The closer that she got, the more everything came into focus. It was a person! Yes, there was Draco leaning against a tree, staring out to the lake, umbrella in hand.  
  
Hermione's jog became a run. "Draco!" Draco turned his head and stared at her with a confused and curious expression on his face, making Hermione feel slightly stupid.  
  
"Draco" she repeated, breathing heavily.  
  
"Hermione?! What are you doing here?" Draco asked shocked  
  
"I need to talk to you" Hermione paused for breath. "I had a dream last night. Harry was in it and--" Draco flinched slightly at the sound of Harry's name "and he told me something; something that really made me think. And then last night, I talked to Ginny. She broke down crying and such about how cruel it was that Harry had died."  
  
"Yea, I heard they had been going out," Draco said casually  
  
"Well it was a little deeper than just 'going out'. Did you know that the last thing he said to Ginny was that he loved her?"  
  
"oh" Draco said, looking at the lake.  
  
"Well anyways, Ginny kept saying 'how many times do you find people our age in love?' And that combined with the dream lead me here." Hermione paused unsure what to say next so she just blurted out, "Draco, I love you."  
  
Draco snapped his head to look at her, "And if there's anything I've learned from loosing Harry it to treasure the people here. And I--" But Hermione's sentence was cut off, for Draco had thrown down his umbrella, taken her face in his hands and then put his mouth to hers.  
  
The couple stood like that, kissing in the rain and getting soaked to the bone. But Hermione and Draco didn't care; they had each other back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(WOO HOO!!!!!!! They're back again, and Ron and Hermione are too! Hope you all liked it! *hugs Haystack) 


	60. Chapter Sixty: Twisted Fate reprise

(A/N: I think you all can tell by now that I don't list all of my wonderful reviewers but I just wanted to let you all know....THANK YOU!!!!!!!! You all are the best ever!!! Anyway, as you all could probably tell by the last chapter the end is very near my friends. Its so near that unfortunately this is the last chapter! Waaa....I plan to do an epilogue though, but review and tell if I should or not! I really hope you all like it! Enjoy! *hugs and kisses, Haystack)  
  
Usual Disclaimer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER SIXTY: TWISTED FATE (REPRISE)  
  
Neville smiled. He watched from the window as the couple below kissed and laughed.  
  
"Hey Ginny. You might want to see this" Neville called out to the red head  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, putting her book down. Neville only motioned to the window.  
  
Ginny smiled a sad smile at the scenario. "Your happy for her aren't you?" Neville asked  
  
"Yes of course I am. Hermione's been so miserable lately, she deserves to be happy." Ginny said quickly  
  
Neville gave her a look and Ginny pretended to still watch Hermione and Draco out in the rain, feeling his eyes bore into her. "I know it still hurts," he whispered  
  
"Yea it does"  
  
"Why don't you go out with someone else?" Neville suggested softly, expecting a huge reaction. Ginny only shook her head from side to side. "Why not?"  
  
"Look Neville, I loved Harry. You just don't go off with someone else like that. Love...its deep. I can't just pick up and move on to the next bloke."  
  
"What do you think Harry would want? He knew that you loved him," Neville asked, lifting Ginny's face. She sighed.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I do. Harry would want you to be happy Ginny. You can't just sit and watch your life roll by; you've got to move on. And just because you do move on, doesn't mean that you ever have to stop loving him. He can live on right here" Neville pointed to his heart.  
  
It took several minutes for Ginny to respond. "Your right" she finally whispered  
  
"What?" Neville asked, straining to hear her response.  
  
"Your right, Harry would want me to be happy," She said looking out the window "Thanks Neville, Thanks for knocking some sense into me"  
  
"You're my friend Gin, I hate to see anyone miserable. Besides, what are friends for?"  
  
At that moment, Ron burst through the common room doors.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned for her brother  
  
"Its Hermione. I can't find her anywhere! I've checked the library, Great Hall...everywhere!"  
  
Neville and Ginny smiled at each other. "Ron calm down. We know where Hermione is," Neville said, attempting to calm Ron down.  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
Neville only pointed to the window. Ron, confused, ran to the window where he saw a couple kissing madly in the rain.  
  
Ron's face went from relief, to anger and back again. He'd formed a fist with his hands and Ginny and Neville looked at one another nervously.  
  
"Oh" was all that Ron said  
  
"Ron..." Ginny scolded, judging by his body language what he was thinking. She understood that Ron had not seen Draco and Hermione together like that before, but after everything that had happened, she would have thought more of Ron. He faced the two, forcing a small smile.  
  
"I-I'm happy for her" Ron said finally.  
  
Neville and Ginny could have been knocked over by a feather. "Your what?" Neville asked  
  
"I'm happy for her. Hermione deserves to be happy and if he makes her happy then...then that's fine with me." Ginny beamed at him, and Neville clapped him on the back. Ron only smiled. "I'll admit I still don't understand why she had to choose him; for Merlin's sake he's a Slytherin but..." Ron teased as he dodged Ginny's swat. The group laughed for the first time together since Harry had died...and it felt good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through his silky long blond hair as Draco ran his hand up and down Hermione's back, making her shiver. Draco pulled away from their kiss, "Are you cold?"  
  
"A little" she answered honestly wiping some water off of his face.  
  
"Do you want to go inside? You're going to get sick." He said worriedly, tucking a piece of her wet hair behind her ear.  
  
Hermione smiled. She loved it how he worried about her so. "No I'm fine, lets stay out here." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed contently. A few moments passed, with each just enjoying the presence of the other.  
  
"I love you" Draco whispered to her  
  
"I know. I love you too" They shared another one of their deep, loving, tender kisses; each kiss was better than the last.  
  
Draco pulled away and let out a low chuckle. "Well what do you know!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked confused  
  
"I think we've got an audience" Draco said, wide smile on his lips.  
  
"Where?" Hermione looked around; she saw no one.  
  
"There" Draco pointed to a window of the castle. There, one of the larger windows that Hermione could recognize as the Gryffindor common room window, were several Gryffindor faces pasted to the window eagerly. Hermione had to laugh. She waved at the people and faced Draco.  
  
"How about we give them a show eh?" Draco asked mischievously, old smirk returning to the corners of his mouth.  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione played along  
  
Not responding, Draco seized Hermione and over exaggerating, dipped her in his arms, kissing her with so much passion and love both Draco and Hermione thought they're hearts would break.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And somewhere in the castle, chaos had erupted as small groups of Gryffindors were watching this little show with surprised shocked and sometimes disgusted expressions. But no matter what the expression was there was a smile.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?!!!" A second year girl said with shock  
  
"Who would've thought!" her friend replied with awe  
  
"Eww...that's disgusting!" A fourth year boy remarked  
  
"Wow look at em go" A sixth year boy said, laughing  
  
"How romantic" Another second year girl said  
  
"Didn't they used to hate each other?" A third year asked  
  
"Yea, wonder when that happened?!" her friend wondered  
  
"Fate really pulled a doozy on this one huh?" A fifth year laughed  
  
"Yea, I'd always expected that Malfoy would run off with Pansy Parkinson and Hermione with Harry or Ron or someone." A first year said  
  
"Yea me too...that's some really twisted fate if you ask me" A sixth year boy remarked  
  
Neville, Ron, and Ginny listened to the talk of the other Gryffindors and smiled.  
  
"Did you hear that mates? We got hit with twisted fate," Ron said grinning  
  
"I think that sums it up pretty well don't you think Gin?" Neville said joining Ron by grinning as well. Ginny faced the window for a third time, watching Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger kiss still in the pouring rain, and smiled too.  
  
"Yea...that's it...Twisted fate."  
  
THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Woo hoo! It's the end! I'm gonna cry! I didn't think it'd ever come! Waa! Sorry if the ending was a little cliché I just love it when the last line of a movie or book is the title even though mine was in French. Lol...I hope you all this story. Don't worry I think I'll do an epilogue...tell me if I should just leave it or do one. Luv you all, Haystack) 


End file.
